Fnaf Combined Location
by pokemonfansuper
Summary: This is basically the 1st game will have nightmares and springtrap included. Multiple characters from other stories with permission. I do not own anything but my oc Andrea, all copyright to perspective owners. Rated M because I'm paranoid. What happens when a girl who is a medium returns to her family. Lets just say it gets crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my 2nd story but you know**

 **It will mainly be Andrea's viewpoint unless stated otherwise**

 **Also never play Fnaf I just like reading about it.**

 **Idea for this goes to mainly** **Da-Tenshi Setsuna**

 **Also for way things are said might change depending on translator I find**

 **Also if i run out of chapters none will be posted till the day they would come out on saturday or sunday or double post.**

* * *

 **Fnaf combined location**

 **Ch1 Night 1 Befriending Bonnie**

* * *

 **Scheffel viewpoint**

So we happen to be in a room with many hallways. The book says 'You are to go the Fnaf combined location 1st." So we found the hallway and decided to go in. As soon as we got there a portal opened up and we fell on someone. Who was 3'5" had blond hair and Green eyes. She was African American.

* * *

 **Andrea viewpoint**

As I walking to my 1st interview people and creatures fell on me. I yelled "What the hell is wrong with you people!?" I then noticed they had Pokémon and wore clothing of a Pokémon trainer. The one with Blastoise colored clothes spoke 1st "Sorry about that reality travel. But do you know anyone named Andrea that works at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?" I said "No one there is named Andrea but I'm going for an interview."

He then said "I'm Matthew." Pointed at the girl with Absol colors and said "This is Gwen." Next was a person dressed like Ash from Pokémon. "This is Ash." Next someone in Torterra colors "This is Daniel." Then someone in Blaziken colors. "This is Alex." Then he pointed at a regular looking adult "This is Scheffel." I nodded and said "Not the weirdest thing in my life." Daniel then said "You may know how to protect yourself but we are to protect you also."

I then said "How can 1 adult and 5 ten year olds protect me?" Matthew replied by yelling "Aqua jet!" An Aqua colored water symbol appeared on his chest and he was in a veil of water shooting up. They then brought out their weapons. I said "Fine but I have my own protectors the nightmare animatronics." They nodded but said "We also know you don't have a home and you're a mediator and you want to help the FFP animatronics."

I looked at them curiously and said "And you can get me a home how?" Matthew showed me his plans for making a room at the restraunt. I nodded and said "You guys do that I have an interview." I ran there and got in just on time. And we started the interiew I immediately said "Listen I know that Animatronics kill night guards so unless you want me to blab I suggest giving me the head guard position besides they are my family I doubt they would kill me."

Scott Cawthorn immediately said "Fine you can have the job I know you were here as a 6 year old Andrea. Also I know stuff thanks to the spirit of this place. Like you don't have a home and your friends plan on making a secret home under the building. I don't mind also tell the nightmare animatronics that they are welcome to stay with you and your friends can help you." I just nodded. And signed some paperwork.

* * *

Time skip to 11:45pm

* * *

We all got there after The Pokenerds set up my home. We were in the office and then the phone started playing a message.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

I responed "Nice to know Phone guy.

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""_

I responded "Nice to know they keep it clean."

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Yup I will treat my family with respect even if try to kill me."

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Yup know the spirit of the kid name is Flare."

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. T_ _hey'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Who knows maybe I will be reincarnated. "

 _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

 _"_ This will be fun."

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I thought 'huh so this how it's going to work.'

 **12:00 AM**

It was time check the cameras I noticed Bonnie moving closer he was in the dining room heading towards me. I thought 'Let's have some fun.' I said "Gwen why don't you get Bonnie to follow you and Alex get Chica to follow you. Matthew make Goldie or Golden Freddy appear." Gwen ran out towards Bonnie while Alex went towards Chica. Before I left Matthew attached something to my arm and said "Fnaf watch. You can contact us through it OK." I nodded and dragged Scheffel, Daniel, and Ash with me.

We were now in the dining room. Everyone had someone chasing them. I started to sing in the microphone on stage and connected it to the speakers.

 **You can't make me one you!**

 **I've been through worse in my life!**

 **Had my arms eaten by the spirits of a Great white Shark and a Komodo dragon!**

 **My legs were eaten by spirits of a tiger and eagle.**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Suddenly Bonnie appears saying "Come here night guard 'n' let's put you in a suit!"

I swung my Magnesium bat in his face.

 **I've been through more than what you think!**

 **I'll slam that bat in your face when you come for me!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

 **When I learned about the Bite Of '87**

 **I got a friend to do it to me!**

 **I've felt what it's like to in every suit thanks to a ghost!**

I yelled "Bonnie check your Bowtie and see that I'm Andrea Purple!"

 **You can't make one of you!**

 **I've had to Exorcise ghosts and I'll stop you to survive the night!**

 **Now the ones I thought were family that told my Grandma Kyra**

 **and Grandma Skylar are back at it!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Bonnie said "Andrea that's you but you were only six last time we saw you!" I said "I know looks it time for you guys to get on stage and Bonnie play along."

* * *

 **Ch2 night 2 Befriending Chica**

* * *

 **Andrea viewpoint**

I got everyone up and we decided to have Chia's sandwiches for dinner. I could tell the Pokenerds were a bit nervous so I decided to introduce them to the nightmares. I said as I pointed to everyone correctly.

"This is Nibbs or Nightmare BB or Nightmare Balloon Boy. Here is Nyron or Nightmareonne. Here is Zadist or Nightmare Mangle. This is Nightmare. Here is Wraith or Nightmare Fredbear. Here is Plushtrap. Here is Fronrick or Nightmare Freddy. Fenix or Nightmare Foxy. Besha or Nightmare Bonnie. Chia or Nightmare Chica. Fury or Jack-O-Bonnie. Torment or Jack-O-Chica."

I then noticed it was 11:45 and we went to the security off. And listen to the new message.

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

 _"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

I then said "Time to get Chica." I sent everyone to the same places as last night. I had something else this time a magnesium Guitar that looked like Bonnie's head. I got to the stage and started singing.

 **You can't make me one you!**

 **I've been through worse in my life!**

 **Had my arms eaten by the spirits of a Great white Shark and a Komodo dragon!**

 **My legs were eaten by spirits of a tiger and eagle.**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Suddenly Chica appears saying "Cum 'ere noight guard an' let's put yer in a suit! we can den be a family!"

I swung my Magnesium Bonnie Guitar in her face.

 **I've been through more than what you think!**

 **I'll slam that bat in your face when you come for me!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

 **When I learned about the Bite Of '87**

 **I got a friend to do it to me!**

 **I've felt what it's like to in every suit thanks to a ghost!**

I yelled "Chica check your bib and see that I'm Andrea Purple!"

 **You can't make one of you!**

 **I've had to Exorcise ghosts and I'll stop you to survive the night!**

 **Now the ones I thought were family that told my Grandma Kyra**

 **and Grandma Skylar are back at it!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

I yelled "Chica check your bib for a Rainbow it's me Andrea purple I'm now 16!" Chica looked at me wide eyed "Andrea so'tiz yer but yer were only 6?" I said "Yeah but I grew up stuff happens." Chica then saw Scheffel and said "Let me get that Adult for you." Alex immediately jumped in the way and said "She is part of our group the Pokenerds and we're here to protect Andrea!" Chica looked at Andrea and said "Is yer man tellin' de truth?"

I said "Yes now Chica I only met them yesterday after they fell through a portal. They are from a different reality then ours but play along with the others I already got Bonnie befriended OK." This is when Bonnie and Gwen show up. Bonnie and Gwen said "I see you befriended Chica." I nodded and said "Tomorrow is Foxy!" That when I noticed it was time to get on stage for them so they left up there.

* * *

 **I'm using a website for Foxy saying so some of it might be weird**

* * *

 **Ch3 Night 3 Befriending Foxy**

* * *

It was 11:45 again time to start the message

"'' _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

I knew it was time for me to befriend Foxy one of my older brothers and get everyone into position. Once every was getting chased I ran to the Stage and started singing.

 **You can't make me one you!**

 **I've been through worse in my life!**

 **Had my arms eaten by the spirits of a Great white Shark and a Komodo dragon!**

 **My legs were eaten by spirits of a tiger and eagle.**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Suddenly Foxy appears saying "Come on lass help us by gettin' in a suit."

I swung my Magnesium Chica drumstick in his face.

 **I've been through more than what you think!**

 **I'll slam that bat in your face when you come for me!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

 **When I learned about the Bite Of '87**

 **I got a friend to do it to me!**

 **I've felt what it's like to in every suit thanks to a ghost!**

I yelled "Foxy check your Hook and see that I'm Andrea Purple!"

 **You can't make one of you!**

 **I've had to Exorcise ghosts and I'll stop you to survive the night!**

 **Now the ones I thought were family that told my Grandma Kyra**

 **and Grandma Skylar are back at it!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Foxy saw the engraving on his hook said "Foxy's 1st mate Andrea Purple." Foxy then said "It be ye Andrea lass but how last we saw 'o ye, ye were only 6 years old." I said "Yup and meet 4 of the Pokenerds." This is when Chica, Alex, Bonnie, and Gwen show up. I then said "I already befriended Bonnie and Chica. Next night is Freddy my final uncle."

* * *

 **Ch4 Night 4 Freddy**

* * *

It was time to listen tonights message.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * **clears throat** * uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **chime plays** *._

 _You know...* **moan** * oh, no - * **noises followed by an animatronic screech and static** *"_

I said "Rest in Peace Phone Guy." It was time for Freddy.

Everyone was in position getting chased they led Freddy to the office while I got on stage with Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica with me I started to sing.

 **You can't make me one you!**

 **I've been through worse in my life!**

 **Had my arms eaten by the spirits of a Great white Shark and a Komodo dragon!**

 **My legs were eaten by spirits of a tiger and eagle.**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Suddenly Freddy appears saying "Come on naheet guard help us by getting in ayy suit. "

I swung my Magnesium Foxy Hook in his face.

 **I've been through more than what you think!**

 **I'll slam that bat in your face when you come for me!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

 **When I learned about the Bite Of '87**

 **I got a friend to do it to me!**

 **I've felt what it's like to in every suit thanks to a ghost!**

I yelled "Freddy check your Hat and see that I'm Andrea Purple!"

 **You can't make one of you!**

 **I've had to Exorcise ghosts and I'll stop you to survive the night!**

 **Now the ones I thought were family that told my Grandma Kyra**

 **and Grandma Skylar are back at it!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Freddy said after looking at the bottom of the hat "Andrea it's y'all but y'all look olduurr." I said "Remember last and only time you saw me was when I was 6." He nodded "Yup darn good memawies let me guess last is our sistuurr goldie y'all's mowm basically. " I nodded as they got back on stage.

* * *

 **Ch5 Night 5 Goldie**

* * *

There was no message except an inaudible screech that was basically saying about how metal can feel. But sinse everyone was in position I got over to my spot to start singing Matthew brought over Goldie.

 **You can't make me one you!**

 **I've been through worse in my life!**

 **Had my arms eaten by the spirits of a Great white Shark and a Komodo dragon!**

 **My legs were eaten by spirits of a tiger and eagle.**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Suddenly Goldie appears saying "Come on Night Guard help us by getting in a suit."

I swung my Magnesium Freddy Microphone in her face.

 **I've been through more than what you think!**

 **I'll slam that bat in your face when you come for me!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

 **When I learned about the Bite Of '87**

 **I got a friend to do it to me!**

 **I've felt what it's like to in every suit thanks to a ghost!**

I yelled "Goldie check your bracelet and see that I'm Andrea Purple!"

 **You can't make one of you!**

 **I've had to Exorcise ghosts and I'll stop you to survive the night!**

 **Now the ones I thought were family that told my Grandma Kyra**

 **and Grandma Skylar are back at it!**

 **You can't make me one of you!**

Goldie saw that the Bracelet said "To Goldie the person who is as close to me as a mom would be You're human Daughter Andrea Purple."

Goldie ran over to me and gave me a semi bone crushing hug. I said "Yup it's me Goldie one question though where is Spring trap?" Goldie answered "He hasn't been around sinse He was taken to Fazbear's fright. Suddenly bells chimed signaling it was time for them to go on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the weapons had inspiration from Kingstriker.**

* * *

 **Ch6 Time for some weapons.**

* * *

It was time to go back to work but the Pokenerds pulled me aside and said "We have a plan to help everyone protect you better." I just nodded and we went up I noticed as soon as Goldie appeared infront of me that my suit turned golden. It was then I felt a wave blast over the world like an explosion. I immediately ran to the Pokenerds to see what they did especially with the smiles they had. I yelled "What did you do!?"

Gwen answered "We made anthros exsist in this world!" I was about to speak when I got a phone call from Scott and answered it. He said "Hey Andrea you are about to get a partner but he's just a night guard for the original area. Bye now!" That's when the door opened up to reveal a 21 year old blond fur anthro wolf who said "Hi guys and Hi Andrea. I know I am an anthro now but life gives what is gives." Everyone yelled "Mike Hey!" Me and the Pokenerds stood there clueless till his profile came up stating his name was Mike Schmidt. He had gotten fired for using the A.I. before Fazbear entertainment bought this place.

We said "Hey Mike you know my Grandma's Kyra and Skylar right?" He nodded but left it at that. Matthew then said "Come on guys time for my plan you come to Mike!" Matthew used his Pokewatch to start up some sort of simulator and said "If you guys beat the enemies you get two new forms, weapons and Powers. Who's 1st?" Goldie rased her paw and said "Anything to protect my Daughter." I said "Sorry Goldie but I'm not your daughter I would like to be though." Everyone stared wide eyed as lightning hit the simulator doing nothing though.

Goldie said "It's fine I wasn't there like I should have been." I then made the setting appear. It was a Cave made of gold. I then started everything. It was time for Goldie to fight just as a Golden Microdagger appeared in her paw.

The Dark anthro Versions were running towards Me. Goldie appeared from the Middle of the Field through Teleportation and Stabbed the Anthro with a microdagger. She then Threw a Golden Aura Sphere at human and Anthro with Aura and Daggers. Goldie then glowed with a gold and brown aura and Sliced all the rest down. Except now they became 2 huge versions one anthro the other Human. Goldie then started chanting "Ut haec verba, audiamus , ut de minoribus his gigantes"

Goldie then whispered "Fac filia mea in utero etiam." The chant made the Giant versions become small. Goldie then teleported and Stabbed them as she changed form into a golden anthro bear with a golden dress and purple pokadots. Then she changed into a human who had the same outfit but with golden hair she then changed back. Matthew said "Good job Goldie you keep your unlocked stuff here and Andrea's reality now."

This is when Goldie yelled "Can we stop so I can quickly adopt Andrea!" Scheffel said "Yes now hurry so we can continue." Goldie grabbed me and teleported to the nearest adoption center. I filled out the paperwork and it was done. We then teleported back.

Up next was Me I yelled "I'm going next let's do this!" The setting was an area for all the elements. I asked "Why is it like this?" Matthew started searching the database till my profile came up saying "After lightning struck Andrea gained Elemental powers. Note when too much electricity hits the training station it gives a person new powers." I just yelled "Cool I now have powers like my family and the Pokenerds!"

I brought out my signature weapon my magnesium Bat and yelled a little thing "Let's blaze up!" My bat became a fire sword and the area became volcanic. I was up against dark versions of my self they had my sword and other weapons. I ran at them yelling "Stay away from my family!" Suddenly they turned into something I despised my Uncle Vinncent. I yelled "So what I have family who are purple but you will die!" She ran at them slicing them and pushing them in fire and making them spontaneously combust.

After that I did my other elements. It was Mike's turn. He yelled something. And suddenly he had clones each with a weapon corresponding to the animatronic. Mike though had a magnesium sword just like mine. There were versions of my Uncle Vincent saying "Oh look a human turned wolf that we can kill." After I saw Mike and clones slice through all of them.

Matthew said "Uhh there is some news i forgot to say. That is people who do work as guard and won't have there memories changed. To where everything is the same with anthros and the animatronics for changes." Now Freddy was up and suddenly his microphone became a mircoton. The setting was a stage for singers. The versions that appeared were dark versions. Freddy quickly knocked them out gaining both forms.

Next up was Chica. She had a pizza slice cannon. Her setting was a kitchen. She went crazy killing dark versions of herself. Next up was Bonnie who had Purple boxing gloves. Alex yelled "When they glow it increases your damage!" Bonnie went awol in a boxing setting punching everything. Next was Foxy who had his hook become enlarged. He went slashing everything.

Now the nightmares were up. Nibbs was up he started throwing Shurikens like no tomorrow killing his dark versions. Then there was Nyron which was able to shoot lasers out of eyeglasses. Zadist shot arrows from her bow. Nightmare impaled everything with her spear. Wraith slashed and Stabbed everything with his trident. Plushtrap sliced through everything with his Axe.

Fronrick had his Freddles come of each with a different weapon. Mikey had nunchuks and an orange mask. Leo had dual katanas and a blue mask. Raph had sai and a red mask. Donny had a Bo staff and a purple mask. Fronrick had bear claws they each killed there versions.

Fenix had a cutlass for a hook which he sliced through his versions. Besha had a Glaive which she used to cut through her opponents. Chia had a cupcake boxing glove which she punched through her enemies with. Fury had a mace which he used to pound his enemies. Torment had a flail that swung down her versions. Now the Pokenerds used there weapons of a certain type and led Pokémon of that type.

Once that was done we left the simulator. I said "Hey guys why don't you try mode changing." I heard bones cracking and being formed fur growing and skin materializing. Suddenly around me and Mike there was a flash of light.

* * *

 **Goldie/Golden Freddy -**

 **Anthro: Golden colored fur. Gold Dress and purple belt and polkadots. Coal black eyes.**

 **Human: Golden blond hair. Same dress and gold and purple shoes.**

 **Nibbs/Nightmare BB/Nightmare Balloon Boy -**

 **Human: red and purple striped shirt and propeller hat. Red eyes. Blue shorts. Brown shoes. Red cheeks.**

 **Nyron/Nightmarrone -**

 **Human: White mask with black tear streaks. Black leotard with white stripes on the fingers.**

 **Nightmare -**

 **Anthro: Black Fur. Red eyes. Black suit and pants. Yellow bow tie and top hat with black belt line.**

 **Human: Black hair and Shoes.**

 **Wraith/Nightmare Fredbear -**

 **Anthro: Golden Brown Fur. Yellow Suit and pants. Red eyes. Purple hat and Bow tie. Opening in the stomach.**

 **Human: golden brown hair and shoes.**

 **Plushtrap -**

 **Anthro: Golden Green fur, Shirt and pants. Brown eyes.**

 **Human: Golden Green hair and Shoes.**

 **Foxy -**

 **Anthro: red fur. Red pirate hat and captains coat. Blue under shirt and brown shorts. Red hook. Eyepatch and Gold eye. Some gold teeth**

 **Human: red hair and beard. Black captain boots.**

 **Fenix/Nightmare Foxy -**

 **Anthro: red fur. Black captain hat and torn Coat. Torn red undershirt. Torn brown shorts. Cutlass on a hook. Gold eye and eyepatch.**

 **Human: Red hair and beard. Black boots.**

 **Zadist/Nightmare Mangle -**

 **Anthro: White and Pink fur. Orange captain hat and torn coat. Torn brown shorts. Orange hook. Eyepatch and golden eye.**

 **Human: white hair pink lipstick. Pink boots.**

 **Freddy -**

 **Anthro: brown fur, suit, and pants. Blue eyes black bowtie and top hat.**

 **Human: brown hair and boots.**

 **Fronrick/Nightmare Freddy -**

 **Anthro: Brown fur, Black suit, bowtie, pants and top hat with a red stripe. Yellow eyes**

 **Human: brown hair black shoes.**

 **Bonnie -**

 **Anthro:Lavender fur, and shirt. Magenta eyes. Fuschia vest and pants. Red bowtie.**

 **Human: lavender hair and shoes.**

 **Besha/Nightmare Bonnie -**

 **Anthro: Dark blue fur and shirt. Purple vest, skirt, and eyes. Red bowtie.**

 **Human: dark blue vest, pants, skirt, and shoes. Black shirt.**

 **Fury/Jack-O-Bonnie -**

 **Anthro: Pumpkin orange fur, vest, and pants. Glowing orange shirt and eyes. Yellow bowtie.**

 **Human: pumpkin orange hair and shoes.**

 **Chica -**

 **Anthro: yellow feathers, talons, skirt. Yellow shirt with Let's Eat in pink. Purple eyes.**

 **Human: yellow hair pink shoes. Yellow pigtails.**

 **Chia/Nightmare Chica -**

 **Anthro: Dark yellow feathers, skirt, and shirt that says 'Let's Cook' in pink. Orange talons. Yellow eyes.**

 **Human: dark yellow hair and shoes.**

 **Torment/Jack-O-Chica -**

 **Anthro: pumpkin orange feathers, skirt, and shirt that says 'Trick Or Treat' in pink. Glowing orange eyes.**

 **Human: pumpkin orange hair and shoes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this idea from Gears112.**

 **Thank Darkus982 for letting me use Flare and Darkus!**

* * *

 **Ch7 Babying.**

* * *

As soon as the light vanished I saw everyone taller than me and Mike. Then it hit me I became a baby. I yelled "Goldie what did you do!" She said "Just making it so I can be there to raise you and right now you are a 1 year old. Also my little bear cub only I can undo the spell." Thankfully Matthew came just in time and said "May not help much but I did buy some diapers." Thus he handed it to Goldie who put it on me. That's when Freddy finally opened his eyes to notice my appearance and said "Andrea ayn' mime what in the wawld done happened ta y'all. Y'all are now babies."

Foxy then saw us and said "Oh be ye both th' cutest babies." I said "Hold up everyone since I'm still 16 and the head night guard I still have to work so if I'm going to be babied then you all have to share nightmares and originals." Mike said "Ugh I guess only the originals can baby me then." I said "Yup Mike!" He then said "This is going to difficult consid..." Matthew cut him off saying "Mike don't you worry got all your stuff and made you a room here." Mike said "Great!"

I decided to find a way out of Goldie's grasp that's when an idea popped in my head I said "Time for some wind." I got my air powers and pushed myself away into the office. I was smiling till memories came back.

* * *

 _6 years old._

 _My Father said "Come here you little Bitch!" I was running away from him, he was drunk and about to beat me for not making him dinner. I ran into the closet and he opened the door and grabbed me and started beating me with a wooden spoon. He said "What's wrong can't take a little pain." I was crying and then he grabbed me and slapped me across the face saying "What's wrong afraid of your old man!" Suddenly everything went dark._

* * *

Present.

I opened my eyes and screamed " **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! No more please no more Father!** " I saw Goldie coming to me but I pushed my self away screaming " **NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE HELP HELP CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME!** " Suddenly I was picked up by Besha who cradled me in her arms whispering "Andrea everything is bonza you don't have to worry about your old-man he's dead remember. now i'm going to give you to momma goldie bonza."

Besha then handed me to Goldie who asked "My little bear cub what's wrong?" I said shaking with fear. "Take a look at my butt and you'll see a reason I screamed the other I have to tell you." She took a look at my butt and saw scars all acrossed it. She had a look of terror on her face and asked "Who did this to you Andrea?" I explained my memory everything. She then picked me up and took me to everyone where she repeated everything.

Foxy yelled "Whar be th' scurvy dog who did 'tis to ye." Freddy said "Where is thay man so we can rip him limb frawum limb!" Chica yelled "He'll pay for this!" Bonnie yelled "We'll take him down!" I said shaking from the anger they had and said "He's dead. My mom did sucide by grenade to kill him I got everything of mine and the money and ran here." Goldie said "We'll all be your family every animatronic will be." I said "Thanks momma... uhh I mean Goldie!"

Goldie responded "You can call me momma if you want." I said "OK if you don't mind..." Ash quickly came and held out his Psychic Staff and yelled "Ut mens aliquem procedere non mentis!" Suddenly a blast of Psychic energy hit my head making me say "What happened?" Which Ash quickly explained "Ugh Goldie forgot to make no mental regression the only thing regressed is you calling her momma to a degree. Once you accept her as that well she is in a sinse your momma but that should be gone it's now you have a choice of calling her that."

Goldie looked so sorrowful she nonstop "Sorry." Till I spoke and said "Goldie mistakes happen but just so you know you are my momma." Freddy then spoke "Whel ay guess that there makes me y'all's uncle. " Foxy said "Well I be predictin' I be ye uncle also." Bonnie said "Well Andrea you live here so you live with us!" Chica said "Well oi can teach yer so many things!" I spoke up "Well I have favor to ask you guys." Goldie replied "What is it my little bear cub?" I replied "Can you make me and Mike old enough to walk please?"

Goldie started chanting "tribus ab hoc absit!" Suddenly a light engulfed me and I was 3 years old. I said "Thanks momma if you need me I'll be in my room." I quickly ran to my room and looked at all my clothes which shrunk to my size. I suddenly felt my head hurt again causing me to go into another memory

* * *

 _10 years old_

 _I was doing my job as a meadator. When I got to the zoo I saw a Komodo dragon, Great White Shark, Eagle, and Tiger. They were spirits of animals who had been killed they surrounded me and then started eating my arms and legs till I chanted "Spiritus et replebor doloribus usque ad lumen dammula!" They went away in a ball of light after that I had to get prosthetics. But before blood started rushing and gushing out of my body."_

* * *

 _8 years old_

 _My mother or the purple lady brought me out to front of the pizzeria for the toys. He said "Try and have these ghost move on." I said "Ghosts please move on that is if you want to." Suddenly I felt things slashing at me pressing against me stabbing me till I was puking out blood. In between each I said "Sorry you can stay just stop please." They stopped as my mother ran and the toys and withered animatronic came and helped me._

* * *

 _7 years old_

 _I asked my ghost friend Flare "Can you recreate the bite to happen to me?" He said "Yes but why?!" I said simply "This way I know how you felt and others." Suddenly it felt like my frontal lobe was taken off. But it was there I just felt unimaginable pain. I then blacked out just after seeing 5 ghosts that weren't there before._

* * *

Present.

I screamed " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **WHY ARE THESE MEMORIES COMING BACK! WHO ARE YOU FIVE!** " Flare came over and said "Andrea hear me out these are the ghosts who used to posses your current family. They are able to come and go as they please just like me." The one who looked like Goldie spoke "I'm Goldella." The one who looked like Freddy spoke "My name is Fredrick." I asked a quick question "Why are all of you Adults?" They said "Choose to grow or not grow." The one who looked like Foxy said "Me moniker be Felix." The one who looked like Chica said "My name is Cherry." The one who looked like Bonnie said "My name is Barry."

Through our little conversation I did not hear Goldie knocking until she picked the lock and grabbed me everyone was rushing in checking me till they saw the ghost each animatronic saying the ghost name. After they explained Besha ran over and picked me up. I explained everything but before they got to move I yelled "Let's chill out!" And I froze there legs saying "Now hear me out you won't hurt my friends got it!" They nodded so I unfroze their legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**The prank I have planned are thanks to** **Arctic Vulpix!**

 **Also thanks lollifox123**

 **I also don't own copyrights to Beyblade or any other shows. Not going to repeat it.**

 **Hate gay stuff sorry to say I don't care leave if you want.**

* * *

 **Ch8 The Ex friend**

* * *

I saw Bonnie and Besha I decided to walk over to them and say "Would you both like to do some pranking!?" Besha said "It's been awhile but sure." Bonnie said "Let's get our prank on." I told them to follow me for this. I took them to my room and into the closet with my pranking supplies.

Our 1st prank day was glitter and bejewler luckly I ate alot of sugar before starting. I saw the 1st person come through the door and yelled "This! Is! Glitter!" I shot 100 glitter bombs and bejewled them like crazy. After I opened my eyes I saw it was Freddy who yelled "What in the wawld is a-goin' on here!" We ran quickly. That was till my vision became weird. I saw my family as my ex-"boy"friend. I started backing away. Using my powers to jump to safety. Saying "Mark stay back if you know what's good for you!" I ran to my room where I had a flashback.

* * *

 _14 Years old_

 _Mark said "You know we'll always be together." I stopped him right there and said "We aren't a couple Mark you know that." He said "Fine for now." I then slapped him hard and yelled "OK that's it I'm no longer your friend at all!" He then said "Oh but Honeybun we will always be together." Then the Nightmares attacked him enough to be uncoinsuss._

* * *

Present

I woke in my room shaking. I knew there was going to be trouble. I've had flashbacks before depending on them meant good or bad things will happen. I knew my exfriend was coming. I left my room to see everyone staring at me well except the Pokenerds so I decided to get out quick and threw a glitter bomb down running while they were distracted. As I ran something stopped me and pulled me over I wanted to see but I couldn't.

Suddenly I saw who did this Ash. And the other Pokenerds. They showed me a letter saying. "Dear honeybun. So it seems I found you. Well don't worry we will finally be together. And by that I mean with death! From Mark." I scream to the high heavens cursing at the same time " **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT THIS BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER! HE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO BLOODY FUCKING HELL! WHAT IS EVEN SCARIER I DON'T KNOW W** **HEN THAT SON OF A BITCH IS COMING! THAT JACKASS HAS THE NERVE TO COME AFTER ME! JUST WHY THIS BASTARD!** "

Everyone apparently heard Me screaming. As they all came over. I showed them the letter. Mike immeaditly called the cops who thought the animatronics being sentient was normal and we showed them the message and explained everything. But before they spoke I said something "Let that bastard come I want him dead by my hands he will try to kill me and I'll show what I'll do. Time to Flame up!" I suddenly got my bat out and it turned in a fire sword. I sliced the letter and then made it cumbust. I said "He wants a piece of me come and get the new Andrea!"

* * *

Mean while noone was looking someone grabbed Mike and started jabbing him with needles then took him back all while blindfolded. Mike groaned as I came running to him and said "Mike where were you?" Mike answered "I don't know but I feel different." I said "How so Mike?" He answered when he showed me his arm with needle spots. He said "Have you ever played Beyblade?" I nodded that's when he continued "Well now I have all their powers no weakness."

I stood staring saying "We'll find who did this... Can you summon one" He said "Let me try." He closed his eyes and what appeared was a storm Pegasus. Then everyone started coming around. Nibbs asked "What is going on?" Mike answered "Just your everyday becoming an experiment." I sighed "Well guys good and bad news. Good is that we have some time before that Jackass arrives. Bad is he sending dark versions of you guys to kill us."

Everyone looked at me crazy for what I said next "If you guys like anyone and want to marry them I can help!" Foxy said "I do l...lu...lus...lust Chica." Chica answered "I love Foxy two." Fronrick and Besha said "We love each other." Chia and Fenix said "same for us." Fury and Torment said about themselves. Zadist and nyron spoke. Nightmare and Wraith said themselves. Plushtrap and Nibbs. And Freddy and Bonnie.

I immediately dialed up a number and spoke "Hey Crystal you know where I work. Yup that's the place. I need a favor one involving marragies." Over the phone came this not even on speaker " _ **Yyyyyeeeeeeeeessssss! I will marry the Animatronics! This'll be the 1st ever Animatronic wedding of course I will you graduated high school and college in everything! You're my friend of course I will! One favor from you though get me a job as a justice of the peace just for the animatronics!**_ "

Everyone looked at me shocked even Pokenerds Matthew trying to find her. I said "Guys she knows all about you she's a true friend. She was experimented on just like Mike now well...she has powers like Mike but for slugterra characters." Mike then brought something up "Hey Andrea this might be the 1st place without a bite." I asked how so "Every night guard was a part of a bite but you had Flame make it happen so you know."

I decided I would train some with Kevin. Matthew's brother a Gengar. I knew it would be awhile before stuff happened. So I went to the training room of my room. I yelled "Let the wind increase the flames!" My bat changed into my fire sword and I got a crossbow. I ran at him shooting air and slicing towards him. He teleported out of the way and launched what I assumened was a shadow ball. Considering it was made of ghostly Aura.

I tried to cut it in half but it hit me instead causing me to black out. I saw everyone run towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch9 the change for Andrea**

* * *

So as I started too see light I walked towards till I woke up. Everyone was gathered around me looking as if they had seen a ghost. I spoke up leading to Nightmare and Goldie squishing me "Guys you know ghosts are common here right?" I immediately thought phase through. Which somehow worked letting me phase through them. As soon as that was done I turned back.

I was about to scream when suddenly Kevin came over to explain "Uh Andrea you now have ghost powers. You see you're molecular structure is different from our reality meaning when brought into contact with our world powers you get powers of that type. So you're elemental powers are more so type powers." I looked terrified and screamed " **SO I'M A MUTANT OF TWO DIFFERENT REALTIES!** " Kevin replied calmly "No you're not the powers merge with your DNA to make them work like the powers of this universe."

I thought of something I wanted to do I said "Guys can I take a moment to sing I need to get stuff off my chest."

 **You can't back down when things get tough.**

 **You got to fight back with all your might!**

 **I've been traumatized but I don't care look at me now!**

 **I fight back with all my might!**

 **I have prosthetics but look at this I've survived Five nights at Freddy's!**

 **You've bullied me now I fight with my words!**

 **I have a psychopathic women for a mother!**

 **I have a psychopathic ex-friend in love with me!**

 **I've almost been killed by spirits!**

 **I'm hoping to get some more friends!**

 **My mother left me when I was just born!**

 **My father absused me and killed my brother!**

 **My mom killed herself and my father when I was 16!**

 **I've got a friend's nightmares with me!**

 **I have a true family now who will protect me even I can handle myself!**

 **Hell I've almost been killed by bees, wasps, and their spirits!**

Suddenly everything starts to go black as I finish. I woke up in a place with 18 different symbols. 1 that looked like a water symbol glowed. I saw them starting to glow and enter me. Suddenly I woke up. I woke up to see a Beedrill in my face which made something in me react throwing it across the room with Psychic energy wave. I yelled "What the hell just happened."

The Beedrill answered "The Pokenerds of this world Pokémon are drawn to see if you are okay when powers awaken." Suddenly he goes back to his pokeball. Suddenly I looked on my fnaf watch and saw people who looked like other night guards and at the top me.

I said "Hey momma can you turn me back this is getting a bit awkward being a three year old with this much power and energy. A-A-Achoo!" Just then everyone turned into babies. Goldie said "Fine my little bear cub good thing misshap sneeze spells can be reversed." Suddenly everyone was back to normal. Andrea then said "I have questions that need answering. 1 is why do I have all the weapons Mike has and more."

Alex answered "As there is only one main Pokenerd in this case you. They have all powers of every type and weapons of others they protect. The reason we have no main 1 is separation of power." I was about to say something when Mike started to howl and a video appeared on his fnaf watch.

* * *

 _Age 6_

 _Mother said "You are our only mistake!" Father "Why don't you go kill yourself or be eaten by wolves!" Suddenly Mike just threw a wrench at them and ran towards the pizzeria meeting the gang for the 1st time._

 _Age 16_

 _Father and mother "Come on we can't keep him waiting for his daily whipping sinse he's Bisexual!" They started whipping his arms. Then next they said "Now it's time to have Faggot engraved on your back!" They started using a knife writing Faggot on his back._

* * *

 _A.N. I feel so bad for doing this to Mike._

* * *

 _Age 13_

 _Father "Hey honey want to dye this faggots fur to spell out Faggot?" Mother said "Yes let's do so." They got out a paintbrush and dipped it in my blood mixed with red dye and painted Faggot on my chest and back._

 _Age 9_

 _My parents were kicking me in my stomach while I puked out blood that they collected. They both said "You are nothing but an idiotic bastard."_

* * *

Present

Mike screamed and howled " **WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL ANYMORE PAIN!** " Goldie ran over to him and hugged him as soon as started clawing himself. Goldie said "Hush now noone will hurt you my little wolf pup."

Mike said "Momma you won't hurt me will you?" Goldie said "No my little wolf pup you are safe here but I have to deal with Matthew for the invasion of privacy." Matthew said immediately "Goldie please listen the video only appears for traumatic memories like that."

Suddenly a culcasion with stitches over his right eye black hair and chocolate colored eyes walks in. He says "Hey Flare I know you're here and I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the purple person. I decided I would work here to be closer to you. I also brought a legend animatronic." In came a green chicken. It said "H-Hi m-my n-n-name i-is Ori-Ori-Original. I-I'm a m-m-male." As soon as he saw Nightmare he ran to her changing into a yellow humming bird. He yelled "Nightmare oh how good is it to see you!"

Nightmare said "Original get your emotions under control please." Original calmed down and turned it a rainbow colored dragon. He said calmly "Thanks Nightmare. I have a present for the originals." We saw his body gaining fire, dirt, electricity, and water swirl around it. After a few minutes they turned into chips and implanted themselves into the originals. Nightmare then went to Nyron.

Nightmare asked "Nyron can you make Can you make Darkus a three year old?" Nyron nodded just as a mist envolped Darkus.

* * *

 **Hey guys PFS here with the gang.**

 **Original: PFS is trying to get us all don't worry.**

 **Mike: Why a year old again!?**

 **Darkus: I'm also a 3 year old. Strange to be younger than my little brother.**

 **Goldie and Nightmare: But you 2 are our babies.**

 **Springtrap: Hey when am I going to be put in!**

 **When it's fnaf 3.**

 **Springtrap: Or if I leave the phantoms in charge!**

 **Deal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys the gang wants to talk.**

 **Springtrap: Looks I get to appear.**

 **Goldie: That's my bunny and we get married this chapter.**

 **Chris, Rage/Kevin, and Peace\Sarah: Our creator is PikachuXDigimon. My song is by AC\DC.**

 **Mike: My song is by Jeff Burgess.**

 **Andrea: The song I sing is by the pokemon company.**

 **Flare and Darkus: our song is by the living tombstone.**

 **Bonnies, Freddys, Chicas, Foxys: our songs are by Ground breaking.**

 **Nightmare(Fredbear): our songs are by ground breaking and DAGAMES**

 **Goldie, Springtrap and Plushtrap: our songs are by Groundbreaking and Mandopony**

 **Nyron, Zadist and Nibbs: our songs are by groundbreaking**

 **Fredbear: hey guys meet me, SpringBonnie, JennyChicken, and RonFox.**

 **SpringBonnie: Hey mine, JennyChicken, RonFox and Fredbear's song is by Madame Macbre.**

 **Yeah guys but I'm not going into the full detail.**

 **Also Toreador March is by Georges Bizet**

* * *

 **Ch10 Springtrap and babies!**

* * *

Darkus opened his eyes to notice a giant golden torn up Bonnie appeared in front of Him. He then hears me yell "Daddy!" Darkus then says "Why is everyone so big!?" Nightmare then answered Just as I was turned 3 again. "You Mike and Andrea are three year olds. I have the perfect plan for you three. You will all spend time with each of us." Darkus immediately said "If I'm going to be 3 I'm replacting all your powers." Suddenly in a flash of midnight black light he had the nightmare animatronics powers.

I decided to ask daddy "I thought you were at Fazbear's Fright what happened?" Springtrap answered "Well sinse it's been burned down I got the phantom animatronics to watch it. Also there is a ghost that would like to meet you." Suddenly a purple male ghost appeared. He said "Hey Andrea remember me your uncle Vince." (A.N. Not purple guy Vincent his twin brother.)

I asked "Who are we with 1st?" Matthew answered "You guys are with me." He picked us up and carried us to a simulation. Inside the simulation was Virtual animatronics. Matthew said "You guys are going to need to learn how to fight in these bodies." Flare came in and turned to a three year old human. He looked almost exactly the same as Darkus except he had red hair and eyes. Flare said "I can't age but I'll be in the same boat as Darkus."

Mike yelled "I'll go 1st!" Infront of Mike appeared a virtual version of himself and the originals. Mike yelled "I call upon original Bonnie 90BSF!" Suddenly a Beyblade apperead and launcher. He attached the blade to the launcher and yelled "Let It Rip!" Pulling a cord and launching the beyblade at Virtual Bonnie. Out of the top came a Bonnie in anthro form. It started punching down Virtual Bonnie. Each hit is where the beyblade hit it.

Next up was a Virtual Foxy. Mike yelled "I call upon original Foxy 145BD!" Mike did the same thing as before but what came out was Foxy. The Foxys ran at each slashing hooks till the Virtual Foxy went down from lack of energy. Mike then yelled "I call upon original Chica 230RB!" As he launched the beyblade a chica came out. She knocked back each Pizza slice allowing it to hit Virtual Chica. This eventually caused Chica to break.

Now he yelled "I call upon Original Freddy TH170JB!" After it was launched a Freddy came out and started pounding on him. The blade stopped when Virtual freddy was broken. Up next was a virtual version of himself.

 **There is a shadow on the wall,**

 **stay calm, stay calm.**

 **There's a figure in the hall,**

 **stay calm,**

 **stay calm.**

 **Keep my wits and stay alive,**

 **wish i had it 9 to 5.**

Mike smashed his Bonnie's guitar on his head when he clawed Mike.

 **There's a stranger in us all,**

 **stay calm,**

 **stay calm.**

 **Every hair is on its end,**

 **that's fine,**

 **i'm fine.**

 **Feeling my adreniline,**

 **thats fine,**

 **i'm fine.**

Mike slashed his Foxy hook at his neck. While he bit Mike.

 **I can keep away the creeps safely from my swivel seat something's crawling through the vents,**

 **thats fine.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **There's a ghost in the machine,**

 **stay calm,**

 **They are watching through the screens,**

 **stay calm,**

 **stay calm.**

Mike pounded his Freddy microphone into his arms. He kicked mike in his gut.

 **This just may drive me crazy Hit me!**

 **Hey kids, nice to eet'cha are you ready for some Fazbear Pizza?**

 **Who's this working at the night shift?**

 **I dont know but i dont think i like him.**

 **He's so cute, I can feel his heart racing!**

 **About time we had a brand new play-thing.**

 **Another yella-belly balking like a chicken! Hey!**

Mike smashed his Chica drumstick into his legs. He said "You bring everyone pain!"

 **Listen gang, I say we dig in!**

 **They are slowly closing in stay calm, stay calm.**

 **Find an inner strength within, stay calm, stay calm.**

 **If i learned one thing its that, don't respond to craigslist ads.**

 **I can see their second skins, stay calm, stay...**

 **Hit me!**

 **Hit me!**

 **Hit me!**

 **Hit me!**

Mike slashed his Original Sword in his chest. He then disappeared in a blast of data.

 **In the end there is only me, alright, alright.**

 **Morning sun will set me free, alright, alright.**

 **I spent five nights at Freddy's, hit me!**

 **Hey! Where did our new friend go?**

 **Don't worry he'll be back again tomorrow.**

It was then Flare's and Darkus's turn. Matthew asked "What powers do you guys have." Darkus said "I can control the dark and Minecraft mob powers." Flare said "Fire powers, harry potter spells, and Extreme super strength." Suddenly 2 of each minecraft mobs appeared.

Darkus skin changed to a black with purple eyes. He had his stitches come out. He said "Flare ready to teleport and pound some suckers." Darkus teleported with Flare behind the Endermen. Darkus started punching them like a mad man. Flame punched twice causing the endermen to explode into data.

Next was spiders and cave spiders. Darkus skin changed to a mixture of black and dark teal. He then had red eyes. Flare said "Arania Exumai Spider!" Suddenly the spiders exploded into data. Darkus lept on both spiders and tore there heads off. Making them explode into data.

Next was a skeleton and wither skeleton. Darkus skin changed to a grayish black. Flare yelled "Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly a silver dragon made of light came out and breathed out flames killing the skeletons. Darkus made arrows appear and launched them at the skeletons destroying them.

Suddenly there virtual versions appeared.

 **I got no time**  
 **I got no time to live**  
 **I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye**  
 **And I'm regretting having memories**  
 **Of my friends who they used to be**  
 **Beside me before they left me to die**

Darkus's skin changed to a midnight black and he had ghostly white eyes. Flare's whole body caught on fire.

 **And I know this is**  
 **I know this is the truth**  
 **Cause I've been staring at my death so many times**  
 **These scary monsters roaming in the halls**  
 **I wish I could just block the doors**  
 **And stay in bed until the clock will chime**

The Vitural version were for us. Flare had his nightmare axe but he supercharged it with lava and fire.

 **So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn**  
 **I got this headache and my life's on the line**  
 **I felt like I won, but I wasn't done**  
 **The nightmare repeats itself every time**

They clashed their Axes against the virtuals making them bleed data.

 **Got to keep my calm, and carry on**  
 **Stay awake until the sun will shine**  
 **But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone**  
 **They're still out there to take what's left of mine**

Darkus made dark spheres and blasred them at their virtual versions. Flare blasted their versions with a stream of fire.

 **I have this urge**  
 **I have this urge to kill**  
 **I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive**  
 **I'm getting sick from these apologies**  
 **From people with priorities**  
 **That their life matters so much more than mine**

 **But I'm stuttering**  
 **I'm stuttering again**  
 **No one will listen and no one will understand**  
 **Because I'm crying as much as I speak**  
 **Cause no one likes me when I shriek**  
 **Want to go back to when it all began**

Darkus and Flare then combined their powers and blasted a stream of fire and darkness. Their versions exploded into Data.

 **So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn**  
 **I got this headache and my life's on the line**  
 **I felt like I won, but I wasn't done**  
 **The nightmare repeats itself every time**

 **Got to keep my calm, and carry on**  
 **Stay awake until the sun will shine**  
 **But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone**  
 **They're still out there to take what's left of mine**

As soon as their song ended another came on.

 **Don't look at us as though we're the devil**  
 **You really ought know, we're being level**  
 **This was never our intended pass time**  
 **But how could we forget that dark crime?**

A yellow fox said "Hey I'm RonFox! I'm also a legend we all are!"

 **How pathetic for you to cry victim  
We know your guilty heart soiled within  
Monsters Roam these halls but they're not robots  
Men are capable of some dark thoughts**

A lighter yellow chicken said "Hey I'm JennyChicken!"

 **Crank those gears, the music is in me**  
 **Been a real long day and we're dying to be free**  
 **Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee**  
 **When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see**

A yellow rabbit said "I'm SpringBonnie!"

 **Don't you feel dealt** **a little regret?**

 **I can't see it in your eyes, so judgment you'll get**  
 **Hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar?**  
 **We'll trade our lives for one that's bigger**

A yellow bear spoke "I'm FredBear!"

 **Won't you agree that this feeling awful?  
To be one your own, deep in your bones  
Soon enough you'll know exactly how it feels  
Karma can be cruel with hands dealt**

A Human with ghost gray skin, red and blue eyes, a wing like a dove the other a black bat said "Hey I'm Chris meet Rage or Kevin and Peace or Sarah."

 **Crank those gears, the music is in me**  
 **Been a real long day and we're dying to be free**  
 **Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee**  
 **When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see**

Someone who looked exactly like Chris but had Black skin, Red glowing eyes, and black bat wings said "I'm Rage or Kevin. I'm Chris's anger and sorrow."

 **Springs recoil, your time is nearly out**  
 **You got one percent and no one can hear you shout**  
 **All gose black, you hear the moters roar**  
 **Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door**

The other one was a female version of Chris with snow white skin, blue eyes, and dove wings said "I'm Peace or Sarah. I'm Chris's sense for Justice."

 **Oh dear. It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!**  
 **We had so much fun! We really hate to see you go home** **Oh what a shame that thing turned out this way**

 **Forgive me**  
 **But you really got to pay up for the suffering you're caused us**  
 **Join into the childrens chrous**

Suddenly Chris, Rage, and Peace turn into Three year olds.

 **Ha Ha**

 **Crank those gears, the music is in me**  
 **Been a real long day and we're dying to be free**  
 **Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee**  
 **When the silence drops we're the last thing you'll see**

 **Springs recil, your time is nearly out**  
 **You got one percent and no one can hear you shout**  
 **All goes black, you hear the moters roar**  
 **Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door**

Alex said "Hey Chris yeah it looks like You are going to be the springlock Night guard also it seems Jenny turned you into a 3 year old so she can take care of you." Chris said "Jenny thanks but no thanks." Jenny spoke up "Chris we may never have children and you lost your Family thanks to the purple's." That's when I spoke up "You know my name is Andrea Purple. But I can understand where you come from only one person on my mother's side is a good person."

Chris said "Hey Andrea I understand can't judge everyone by family can you. Plus the animatronics are our family correct?" I said "Yeah family goes a long way when it's the right one. Now let's get your training done." Chris said "I want my opponent to be Vincent."

 **Livin' easy**  
 **Lovin' free**  
 **Season ticket on a one way ride**  
 **Askin' nothin'**  
 **Leave me be**

 **Takin' everythin' in my stride**  
 **Don't need reason**  
 **Don't need rhyme**  
 **Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do**  
 **Goin' down**  
 **Party time**  
 **My friends are gonna be there too**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Chris ran at superhuman speed throwing pinches and kicks. Peace ran and blasted spheres of light. Rage did the same as Peace but with darkness.

 **No stop signs**  
 **Speed limit**  
 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**  
 **Like a wheel**  
 **Gonna spin it**  
 **Nobody's gonna mess me around**  
 **Hey satan**

 **Payin' my dues**  
 **Playin' in a rockin' band**  
 **Hey mumma**  
 **Look at me**  
 **I'm on the way to the promised land**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **Don't stop me**

Chris stopped and threw a superhuman strength punch. Peace's fist glowed white and yellow and punched. Rage fist glowed red and black and threw a punch.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **(Highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **(Highway to hell) highway to hell**  
 **(Highway to hell) highway to hell**  
 **(Highway to hell)**  
 **And I'm goin' down**

 **All the way**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Chris made a lance of darkness appear and sword of light as he slashed both into Virtual Vincent. Peace had dual light swords and Rage had dual dark lances and they both sliced Vincent up.

I was up and started to sing a pokemon theme.

 **I wanna be the very best**  
 **Like no one ever was**  
 **To catch them is my real test**  
 **To train them is my cause**

I said "Time to Fire up!" Suddenly I had my fire sword in hand.

 **I will travel across the land**  
 **Searching far and wide**  
 **Teach Pokémon to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

What appeared next was a shocker to everyone there.

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny**  
 **(Pokémon!)**  
 **Ooh, you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**

The opponent was an Andrea on fire.

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through**  
 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**  
 **Po-ké-mon**  
 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**  
 **Gotta catch 'em all!**  
 **Pokémon!**

I threw spheres made of fiery aura. And slashed at the firey version.

We had finished our time with Pokenerds. Next up was the Chicas. They had a song come on.

 **No way**  
 **We're not talking this through**  
 **You tricked me**  
 **And you tricked my friends too**

 **You're purple uniform means bad**  
 **You took away the life I had and**  
 **Now I wear a bib that says "Let's eat"**

 **I'll make some noise with pots and pans**  
 **I'll use my endoskeleton**  
 **I'll make you never want to come back again**

 **But if you do...**  
 **We'll get revenge and see how you**  
 **Like being stuffed into**  
 **An animatronic golden suit**

 **Let's see how you like it**  
 **It's like it's meant to be**  
 ** _[x3]_**  
 **Let's see how you like it**  
 **Cause my phantom's hungry!**

 **C-H-I-C-A**  
 **I'm never gonna go away**  
 **I look through your right window**  
 **Yellow's all you're gonna see today!**

 **I'm a chicken with a nasty bite**  
 **I'm a girl with an appetite**  
 **The other one's just some party girl**  
 **I've got more fight, just ask the world**

 **Oh no, there's a new guard in town**  
 **Let's warn him**  
 **He really needs to get out**

 **This place is gonna catch on fire**  
 **Don't have time for a new hire**  
 **Cause this is between him and us**

 **Hallucinate I scream at you**  
 **You really don't know what to do**  
 **It means you gotta run**  
 **Before you know who gets you**

 **But if he does**  
 **We'll get revenge and burn**  
 **The building to the ground**  
 **I'd like one last cupcake**  
 **Before we all go down**

 **I really want to be**  
 **With all my friends set free**  
 **I'm getting so tired**  
 **Of being hungry!**

As soon as the song ended they said "Hey guys hope you like to cook." Torment said "We are going to make Pumpkin smoothies." She grabbed cups of milk, Pumpkin Puree, and yogurt. She grabbed tablespoons of Maple syrup, teaspoons of Pumpkin pies, spices, and cinammon, Frozen Bananas, and splash Vanilla. She got a blender and said "Hey who wants to put them in the blender?" Mike, me, Flare, Darkus, Chris, Peace, and Rage said "We do."

I used my air powers to lift them up. Mike had clones stacked into a pyramid. Flare and Darkus used tentacles. The Three Knights used aura. As it started to be blended we decided to chat. I said "Hey Chris I have a question would you be willing to kill some people." Chris and Rage spoke in unison " ** _NO WE WON'T KILL ANYONE THEY DESERVE THE PUNSHIMENT OF THE LAW!_** " Me, Darkus, Flare, and Mike spoke up "Chris calm down things will be okay but understand we have been affected by these people."

I displayed memory footage of my family trying to make me like them. Then of Mark.

* * *

 _Age 7_

 _Mark was arguing with over how I needed to stand up to my father. He curled his hands into fists and I side stepped as soon as I did he punched me. He then said sorry i meant to punch the wall._

* * *

Present

I spoke up after everyone shared their memories "Guys if you don't want to kill them you don't but I will. Mark is trying to hurt our family." Next thing I notice Mike is gone we started searching for him.

* * *

Mike pov

I was looking around till I saw my girlfriend. She said "Mike nice to see you in a better body." She started coming towards me and had a whip out. She then pushed me on my back and started whipping it. She then whipped my but. She then just ran and disappeared.

* * *

Andrea pov

We saw Mike naked curled up crying. We ran to him picking him up after putting his clothes on. We saw more scars then usual. As soon as we got back. We started making the other food. Next up was the Bonnies.

We heard them say "How about we do some pranks." I immediately said "How about you guys sing?"

 **Hello my friend**  
 **Back so soon, again?**  
 **It seems to me that you like our company**  
 **You play again**  
 **And it's usually me**  
 **To be the first disturbing being**  
 **That you see**

 **They tore me apart**  
 **They used me for parts**  
 **They took away my face**  
 **They took away my arm**

 **No!**  
 **It just isn't fair!**  
 **The chicken and the bear**  
 **Even the fox didn't go through**  
 **What I had to bare**

 **My replacement is blue!**  
 **It got the latest tech too!**  
 **All I have is my guitar**  
 **Let me play a song for you**

 **Now with red glowing eyes**  
 **I'll be your demise**  
 **As my endoskeletron decides**

 **My name is Bonnie**  
 **I'm a big purple bunny**  
 **I play guitar in a band**  
 **Don't you forget who I am!**

 **My replacement is blue!**  
 **It got the latest tech too!**  
 **It's shiny and brand new**

 **Now with red glowing eyes**  
 **I'll be your demise**  
 **As my endoskeletron decides**

 **They tore me apart**  
 **They used me for parts**  
 **They took away my face**  
 **They took away my arm**

 **No!**  
 **It just isn't fair!**  
 **The chicken and the bear**  
 **Even the fox didn't go through**  
 **What I had to bare**

 **My replacement is blue!**  
 **It got the latest tech too!**  
 **All I have is my guitar**  
 **Let me play a song for you!**

After that we noticed Mike was just whimpering less. We ended up saying thanks as we went to the Foxys.

They started singing as we had a pirate battle.

 **Avast, thar matey, Foxy here**

 **I finally made it, don't ye fear**

 **I be here to be tellin' ye all me tales**

 **But someone be approachin' near**

I had my baseball bat trying to 'protect' Mike from Foxy. Foxy was slashing with his hook.

 **I prefer to be alone**

 **In me dark scurvy pirate cove**

 **But every now 'n again**

 **I jump right out 'n then**

Darkus, and Flare were throwing orbs of fire and darkness. Fenix was trying to block with his cutlass while Chris was slashing with his sword.

 **be off fer th' guard that just sits th' room**

 **wit' no lights 'n no doors I gunna spell out his doom**

 **But why do I find 'tis pleasure in fright?**

 **I be predictin' that's what happens when ye don't spy wit' ye eye th' light**

 **I just hide in th' shadow**

 **'tis be a prison to me**

 **How I'd lust to get out**

 **Just so I could be free**

 **So I could be free**

 **But thar be no escapin'!**

 **avast, thar matey, Foxy here**

 **I finally made it, don't ye fear**

 **I be here to be tellin' ye all me** **tales**

 **But someone be approachin' near**

 **I prefer to be alone**

Foxy grabbed Mike while Fenix grabbed Peace and Rage. We ran and cut Mike, Rage, and Peace free.

 **In me dark scurvy pirate cove**

 **But every now 'n again**

 **I jump right out 'n then**

 **I ask me mates if they want to escape**

 **'n they shout they do**

 **But not in th' same way**

 **Well.. Maybe I don't understand**

 **But I gunna do th' best I can**

 **To help they find a way**

 **To spy wit' ye eye a brighter day**

 **avast, thar.. Maybe I take escape**

 **A wee bit too literally**

 **But any way I can get out**

 **I'll take it wit' no second thought**

 **Any way's a way fer me**

 **Cause all me dreams be all bin got!**

 **I just want to leave I just want to be free th' dark has got a hold on me**

 **So dark that I can barely spy wit' ye eye**

 **I be predictin' I'll wait it out to th' end**

 **Since I have nowhere else to be off**

 **I'll just take ye to me den 'n**

 **I call it scurvy pirate's cove!**

 **I ask me mates if they want to escape**

 **'n they shout they do**

 **But not in th' same way**

As soon as everyone was free we started swinging our weapons at them.

 **Well.. Maybe I don't understand**

 **But I gunna do th' best I can**

 **To help they find a way**

 **To spy wit' ye eye a brighter day**

Once they were off guard we dog piled on them.

 **avast, thar.. Maybe I take escape**

 **A wee bit too literally**

 **But any way I can get out**

 **I'll take it wit' no second thought**

 **Any way's a way fer me**

 **Cause all me dreams be all bin got!**

Next up was the Freddys. They saw Mike crying and tryed playing Toreador's March.

 **Your toast, I can give it to you**  
 **Sirs, sirs, for along with the soldiers**  
 **Yes, the Toreros, can understand;**  
 **For pleasures, for pleasures**  
 **They have combats!**  
 **The arena is full,**  
 **it is the feast day!**  
 **The arena is full, from top to bottom;**  
 **The spectators are losing their minds,**  
 **The spectators began a big fracas!**  
 **Apostrophes, cries, and uproar grow to a furor!**  
 **Because it is a celebration of courage!**  
 **It is the celebration of people with heart!**  
 **Let's go, en guard! Let's go! Let's go! Ah!**  
 **Toreador, en guard! Toreador, Toreador!**  
 **And dream away, yes, dream in combat,**  
 **That a black eye is watching you,**  
 **And that love awaits you,**  
 **Toreador, love awaits you!**  
 **And dream away, yes dream in combat,**  
 **That a black eye is watching you**  
 **And may love await you,**  
 **Toreador, love await you!**

 **All of a sudden, it is silent...**  
 **Ah, what is happening?**  
 **More cries! It is the moment!**  
 **More cries! It is the moment!**  
 **The bull throws himself out**  
 **Bounding out of the bullpin!**  
 **He throws himself out! He enters.**  
 **He strikes! A horse rolls,**  
 **Dragging a picador,**  
 **Ah, Bravo! Bull! The crowd roars!**  
 **The bull goes, he comes,**  
 **He comes and strikes again!**  
 **Shaking his dart-stabbed neck,**  
 **Full of fury, he runs!**  
 **The arena is full of blood!**  
 **They save themselves, they pass the gates**  
 **It is your turn now. Let's go!**  
 **En guard! Let's go! Let's go! Ah!**  
 **Toreador, en guard! Toreador, Toreador!**  
 **And dream away, yes, dream in combat,**  
 **That a black eye is watching you,**  
 **And that love awaits you,**  
 **Toreador, Love awaits you!**  
 **And dream away, yes, dream in combat,**  
 **That a black eye is looking at you**  
 **And that love awaits you**  
 **Toreador, love awaits you!**  
 **And dream away, yes, dream in combat,**  
 **That a black eye is looking at you**  
 **And that love awaits you**  
 **And that love awaits you.**  
 **Toreador, love awaits you!**  
 **Love! Love! Love!**  
 **Toreador, Toreador, love awaits you!**

When that failed they tryed their song.

 **I am the leader of this small crowd**  
 **Didn't want the part but nobody would hear me out**  
 **I hold the wait on both my shoulders**  
 **My soul gets colder**  
 **While we get older**

 **I have to watch**  
 **As all my friends break down**  
 **While I have to plan our revenge**  
 **Tell me what it's about**

 **I'm the one who has to get my hands dirty**  
 **Take it upon myself and make sure no-one hurts me**  
 **I'm no different but the others, they chose me**  
 **They call me Freddy, so just**  
 **Follow my lead!**

 **They call me**  
 **My name is**  
 ** _[x2]_**

 **I'm the one in your nightmares**  
 **I'm the phantom you fear**  
 **I'm the toy who comes alive in the night**  
 **I'm the one behind the laughs you hear**  
 ** _[x2]_**

 **I don't remember**  
 **Why am I here?**  
 **All I know is vengeance**  
 **And all I know is the fear**

 **Please give me purpose**  
 **I want to live**  
 **Is this how it really ends?**  
 **If I had a life to give**

 **No, they can't see me like this**  
 **I have to be strong to the end**  
 **Whether or not I like my role**  
 **I'm stuck and I have to seek**  
 **Our revenge!**

Mike finally stopped crying just as the song ended. Next up was Nibbs and Plushtrap.

 **All my robot dreams**  
 **I'm holding by this string**  
 **I'm stuck as I sit and watch**  
 **All the others**

 **I'm not quite like them**  
 **I have no heart or brain and**  
 **If had a chance to be like them**  
 **Just for a day**

 **What I'd give to be a real boy**  
 **I would trade this soul away**  
 **And I will deal with all the bullies**  
 **All the schoolwork**  
 **If I could just have a single day**

 **And I'll make my parents mad**  
 **And I'll cry when I get sad**  
 **But in the end I'll be a happy kid**  
 **If I had a chance to be a real boy**

 **My painted metal parts**  
 **You can tell they probably**  
 **Don't get me that far**  
 **I really wish I could run away**  
 **From this place**

 **I've seen some scary things**  
 **I've also been them too**  
 **But if I had a choice**  
 **I would try not to scare you**

 **What I'd give to be a real boy**  
 **I would trade this soul away**  
 **And I will deal with all the bullies**  
 **All the schoolwork**  
 **If I could just have a single day**

 **And I'll make my parents mad**  
 **And I'll cry when I get sad**  
 **But in the end I'll be a happy kid**  
 **If I had a chance to be a real boy**

 **If I could leave this place behind**  
 **I would do it in a heartbeat**  
 **With no second thoughts**

 **But like I said before**  
 **I have no heart that beats**  
 **And I have no brains with thoughts**  
 **I'm here to stay it seems**

 **What I'd give to be a real boy**  
 **I would trade this soul away**  
 **And I will deal with all the bullies**  
 **All the schoolwork**  
 **If I could just have a single day**

 **And I'll make my parents mad**  
 **And I'll cry when I get sad**  
 **But in the end I'll be a happy kid**  
 **If I had a chance to be a real boy**

Now it was Plushtrap singing.

 **Between the seams**  
 **Are scary dreams**  
 **I'd like to be**  
 **Eventually**  
 **Able to roam**  
 **Around so free**  
 **I have secrets**  
 **Inside of me**

 **Can you discover why we're even here**  
 **Can you feel, I think the end is near**  
 **But are you sure you really want to know**  
 **There's so much, I fear, with such a long way to**

 **Go away**  
 **I hear you say**  
 **You think you know**  
 **It all, horay**  
 **But no you don't**  
 **Not even close**  
 **There's one last piece**  
 **Of the puzzle to go**

 **They think they're safe**  
 **But they've all been had**  
 **If you don't catch me**  
 **In the act, well that's too bad**

 **Can you discover why we're even here**  
 **Can you feel, I think the end is near**  
 **But are you sure you really want to know**  
 **There's so much, I fear, with such a long way to go**

 **They think they're safe**  
 **But they've all been had**  
 **If you don't catch me**  
 **In the act, well that's too bad**  
 **(Can you discover why we're even here**  
 **Can you feel, I think the end is near**  
 **But are you sure you really want to know**  
 **There's so much, I fear, with such a long way to go)**

 **I know**  
 **You can't**  
 **Resist**  
 **The temptation**  
 **Inside the chest...**

 **I know**  
 **You can't**  
 **Resist**  
 **The temptation**  
 **Inside the chest...**

 **Can you discover why we're even here**  
 **Can you feel, I think the end is near**  
 **But are you sure you really want to know**  
 **There's so much, I fear, with such a long way to go...**

After we played tag and hide and seek. Next was Zadist and Nyron.

 **I'm about to fall apart**  
 **Already half way there**  
 **So I guess that's a start**

 **I'm just a children's toy**  
 **For all the girls and boys**  
 **To break me down and**  
 **Put me back together**  
 **Oh the joy**

 **Now, I hang from all the wires and**  
 **I swing on to**  
 **Whoever's watching us**  
 **On the nights so I can take**  
 **A bite out of you**

 **I don't like this**

 **They all gave up**  
 **On trying to**  
 **Fix me every day**

 **I may not have**

 **A grudge against**  
 **The one they hate**  
 **But that will not stop me**  
 **Today**

 **The Mangle's out for you**  
 **Take a bite out for you**  
 **It's climbing upside down**  
 **There's nothing you can do**  
 **It's not out for revenge**  
 **Just wants to have some fun**  
 **But Mangle's got some friends**  
 **They're gonna get it done**

 **I am out for you**  
 **Take a bite out for you**  
 **I'm climbing upside down**  
 **There's nothing you can do**  
 **I'm not for revenge**  
 **Just wanna have some fun**  
 **But I have got some friends**  
 **They're gonna get it done**

 **I don't like this**

 **They all gave up**  
 **On trying to**  
 **Fix me every day**

 **I may not have**

 **A grudge against**  
 **The one they hate**  
 **But that will not stop me**  
 **Today**

 **The Mangle's out for you**  
 **Take a bite out for you**  
 **It's climbing upside down**  
 **There's nothing you can do**  
 **It's not out for revenge**  
 **Just wants to have some fun**  
 **But Mangle's got some friends**  
 **They're gonna get it done**

 **I wish**  
 **I could know the way**  
 **They feel about**  
 **This bad man**  
 **Who made them hurt**  
 **All I want to do is**  
 **Help all my friends out**

 **I'm just**  
 **A robot who can't feel**  
 **(A robot who can't feel)**  
 **The way my fox friend feels**  
 **(The way my fox friend feels)**  
 **Cause he's real**  
 **(Cause he's real)**  
 **He feels all of the pain**  
 **(He feels all of the pain)**  
 **I want to help them**  
 **(I want to help them)**  
 **Take it all away**  
 **(Take it all away)**

 **I don't like this**

 **They all gave up**  
 **On trying to**  
 **Fix me every day**

 **I may not have**

 **A grudge against**  
 **The one they hate**  
 **But that will not stop me**  
 **Today**

 **The Mangle's out for you**  
 **Take a bite out for you**  
 **It's climbing upside down**  
 **There's nothing you can do**  
 **It's not out for revenge**  
 **Just wants to have some fun**  
 **But Mangle's got some friends**  
 **They're gonna get it done**

 **I am out for you**  
 **Take a bite out for you**  
 **I'm climbing upside down**  
 **There's nothing you can do**  
 **I'm not for revenge**  
 **Just wanna have some fun**  
 **But I have got some friends**  
 **They're gonna get it done**

 **Gonna get it done**

Zadist was doing a puppet show while Nyron was handing out plushies. Now Nyron was singing.

 **I'm misunderstood**  
 **You look a little frightened**  
 **But I'm not that bad**  
 **I think you should**  
 **Leave the box alone**  
 **So I can get out for good**  
 **And scream really loud**  
 **Make your heart skip stop and don't you dare turn around**  
 **Cause masks**  
 **Won't trick me at all**  
 **And now I'm out for revenge**

 **Now that the music's gone dead _[x3]_**

 **I have no strings**  
 **So nothing's gonna hold me back from getting you now**  
 **I'm not on your screen**  
 **Till you let that box wind all the way down tonight**

 **I'm out for revenge**  
 **Now that the music's gone dead**

 **Stains down my face**  
 **And a smile so sinister it won't go away**  
 **My cold empty eyes**  
 **The perfect set for when I sneak in to surprise**  
 **I do it for justice, I do it for pride**  
 **To haunt whoever tries to get through all five of the nights**  
 **A guard like you is definitely up to no good**  
 **So I'll see to it that you get what you should deserve**  
 **Get what you should deserve _[x2]_**

 **I have no strings**  
 **So nothing's gonna hold me back from getting you now**  
 **I'm not on your screen**  
 **Till you let that box wind all the way down tonight**

 **I'm a lost little soul**  
 **Just what was his goal?**  
 **I'm misunderstood**  
 **Now I'm gone for good _[x2]_**

Now our 'parents' sang to calm us down.

* * *

Goldie song

 **Time for the main attraction**  
 **The story must be told**  
 **Time for a chain reaction**  
 **That never gets old.**  
 **Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold**  
 **Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.**

 **I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing**  
 **Sleep, It's not worth analyzing. There was a time, no so long ago at all I**  
 **Was just like you... can you hear my call? Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there,**  
 **I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware! In the beginning I kept a**  
 **Keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy. Now I got a new gig (let**  
 **Me know if you dig) Aint goin' home, so I better go big. Just gotta glance**  
 **On the cam 2B. Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME!**

 **You may say I'm breaking your mind... In my opinion, you're much too kind.**

 **Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain**  
 **Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold**  
 **Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.**

 **You did a good job, watching those little screens it warms my servos and**  
 **Circuits to hear some fresh screams. But don't get me wrong, you were very**  
 **Brave! When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved!**

 **I'm finished training, done explaining no more facts are left remaining now**  
 **You know the gist of it. Your a perfect fit! I don't want to hear no more**  
 **Complaining!**

 **I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard immunity. Take**  
 **It with pride, and enjoy the ride! You'll forever be part of this community**

 **You may say that it's all in your mind**  
 **But in the end, I think that you will find**  
 **You are the main attraction**  
 **Your story must be told**  
 **You are a chain reaction**  
 **That never gets old**  
 **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold**  
 **Some bots are just distractions**  
 **Some bots are just gold**  
 **You are the main attraction**  
 **Your story must be told**  
 **You are a chain reaction**  
 **That never gets old**  
 **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold**  
 **Some bots are just distractions**  
 **Some bots are just gold**

* * *

Springtrap's song

 **I, I've been waiting a long time**  
 **For someone to discover me**  
 **Why, you ask?**  
 **It's because I'm getting**  
 **A little claustrophobic in here**  
 **I see how you get ideas**  
 **About how I really came to be**

 **Well I guess I can see**  
 **How you think I am mean**  
 **Golden green**  
 **All machine**  
 **Cause it's me**

 **I've been stuck here all alone**  
 **No one to tell the things I know**

 **Well I guess I can see**  
 **How you think I am mean**  
 **Golden green**  
 **All machine**  
 **Cause it's me**

 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**  
 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**  
 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**  
 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**

 **Well deserved**  
 **I paid the consequence and**  
 **I have learned**  
 **That I'm twisted**  
 **But it still hurts**  
 **Why do they get to go and I have to stay**

 **They moved on**  
 **But I am stuck in here**  
 **Well they're not wrong**  
 **But I'm asking for some peace of mind**  
 **If I could rewind**  
 **I would never come back**  
 **To the place at the time**

 **This is it**  
 **The big finale**  
 **But they never quit**  
 **They were out to get me**  
 **What I did is unforgivable**  
 **And I will pay the price**

 **Golden suits**  
 **Are now my curse**  
 **So now I walk towards you**  
 **Can you get me out of all my troubles and**  
 **All my past mistakes**  
 **All the sadness and**  
 **Please all of the hate**

 **I see how you get ideas**  
 **About how I really came to be**  
 **Well I guess I can see**  
 **How you think I am mean**  
 **Golden green**  
 **All machine**  
 **Cause it's me**

 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**  
 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**  
 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**  
 **You are never going back**  
 **Cause you got springtrapped**

 **I guess I'm all alone**  
 **And I don't think I move on**  
 **I'm forever stuck in gold**  
 **To live the life of an animatronic**  
 **Fright attraction**  
 **Someone please prove me wrong**

 **This is it**  
 **The big finale**  
 **But they never quit**  
 **They were out to get me**  
 **What I did is unforgivable**  
 **And I will pay the price**  
 **Golden suits**  
 **Are now my curse**  
 **So now I walk towards you**  
 **Can you get me out of all my troubles and**  
 **All my past mistakes**  
 **All the sadness and**  
 **All of the hate**

* * *

Nightmare's song

 **All the stars break through**  
 **While everything falls apart**  
 **Our city is burning down**  
 **They know what to do**  
 **Go right back to the start**  
 **This is what it's all about**

 **Go figure**  
 **I'm not like the others**  
 **I hate being normal**  
 **I like being me**  
 **So why do**  
 **I feel so alone now**  
 **I'm so empty somehow**  
 **No one else can see**

 **Lights and colors fly**  
 **While everyone sleeps fine**  
 **All our nightmares hide**  
 **Let's all wave goodbye**

 **Go figure**  
 **I'm not like the others**  
 **I hate being normal**  
 **I like being me**  
 **So why do**  
 **I feel so alone now**  
 **I'm so empty somehow**  
 **No one else can see**

* * *

Wraith's song

 **What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind?**  
 **What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind?**  
 **OOH WELL THE NIGHTS BEGAN HARDER AND HARDER AS THE TIME SLOWLY FLIED!**  
 **AND THE MEMORIES REPEATED 'TILL ALL OF YOUR DREAMS MADE YOU CRY!**

 **Forced down, holding back your tears,**  
 **Charging closer to the death we desire**  
 **You are required!**  
 **Your souls about to meet it's master**  
 **It's about to expire!**  
 **Maybe it's the end you seek**  
 **But it results in defeat,**  
 **Unleash the nightmare inside!**

 **MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO)**  
 **ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED)**  
 **TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE)**  
 **WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE!**

 **WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!**  
 **WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND**  
 **SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN**  
 **BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!**

 **HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS**  
 **ESCAPE DENIED,**  
 **SO NOW YOU CHARGE,**  
 **THE END WILL NOW RISE!**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DARKNESS TAKING OVER YOUR DEMISE?**  
 **WHAT WAS IT YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THROUGH THE TEARS OF YOUR EYES? OH**  
 **WELL THE NIGHTS WOULD END LOUDER AND LOUDER AND CORRODE YOUR DISGUISE!**  
 **AND THE REST BEGAN TO FEED ON YOUR SOUL AS YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES!**

 **FORCED, DOWN, DOWN BELOW THE SURFACE,**  
 **YOUR BLOOD SHOT EYES DIVIDE!**  
 **YOUR TIME IS NIGH**  
 **YOUR DOOMS ABOUT TO BE EXPOSED AND**  
 **YOU'RE ABOUT TO EXPIRE!**  
 **MAYBE IT'S THE LIGHT YOU NEED**  
 **BUT ALL THAT'S LEFT IS DEFEAT,**  
 **UNLEASH THE NIGHTMARE INSIDE!**

 **MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO)**  
 **ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED)**  
 **TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE)**  
 **WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE!**

 **WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!**  
 **WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND**  
 **SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN**  
 **BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!**

 **HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS**  
 **ESCAPE DENIED,**  
 **SO NOW YOU CHARGE,**  
 **THE END WILL NOW RISE!**

 **MAAAAAAAAARCH!**

 **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE,**  
 **RUN THROUGH THE SHINING GAAAAAATES**  
 **DEFEND YOURSELF,**  
 **WITH EVERY MOVE YOU TAAAAAKE**  
 **GATHER YOUR COURAGE YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR MIND**  
 **SAVE EVERY TEAR THAT YOU SHED FOR MANKIND**  
 **LET THEM KNOW OF YOU'RE FREEEEEEE!**

 **Forced down, down for far too long,**  
 **Take your wings and flyy!**

 **WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!**  
 **WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND**  
 **SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN**  
 **BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!**

 **HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS**  
 **ESCAPE DENIED,**  
 **SO NOW YOU CHARGE,**  
 **THE END WILL NOW RISE!**

 **NOTHING TO FEAR,RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!**

* * *

Back to normal

Once they got done singing I noticed the smirk they had on. I immediately yelled "Guys run they are going to baby us!" I was pushing myself with my air powers. Mike was using beyblades to distract them. The Three Knights were running\crawling at a super human speed. Darkus teleported as an enderman. Flare used a spell called the disillusionment charm and became invisible. We hid in our rooms.

Goldie teleported into my room and grabbed me. Springtrap grabbed Mike, Nightmare grabbed Darkus, Wraith grabbed Flare. Jenny and Ron grabbed the Three Knights. I asked "Mommas and Daddys what are you going to do?" Springtrap said "Give you guys a bath." Rage said "We will cooperate if we can get undressed ourselves and we don't bathe in the same room."

They said "Deal." We went in our bedrooms whilesomeone followed us. We got undressed when we got picked up and put in a tub filled with water. They started scrubbing us. Once that was done we were dryed off and put in tuxes and dresses. We were then led to the kitchen and put in high chairs and fed from baby bottles. Next was the weddings.

There was chairs and food along with an isle. Just as the vows were spoken they said I do. Then the unexpected happened evil versions of Freddy and Fredbear appeared. I had my Freddy Microphone out. I ran at an evil Freddy and smashed it into his private area. Then an Evil Fredbear came and I hit him with it hard on the head. The Three Knights ran at superhuman speed slashing at both.

Darkus became green and glitchy colored and sent a giant shockwave. Flare said "Incendio Tria." He shot out two giant fire balls. Mike yelled "I summon Springlock Fredbear and Orginal Freddy!" He then launched them at the evil versions destroying them. Chica started launching pizza slices while Foxy was slashing with his hook.

Nibbs was throwing ninja stars and Plushtrap was slashing with his axe. Zadist was using a crossbow while Nyron was shooting lazers. Goldie was slashing with her microdagger Springtrap was using his whip. Chia was using her cupcake pugilists Fenix was using his cutlass. Nightmare was using her spear while Wraith was using his Trident.

Original was using his Magnesium sword. Jenny was pecking with her beak. Ron was biting, Spring Bonnie was kicking, and Fredbear was clawing.

Freddy wasusing his Microtan Bonnie was using his Boxing Gloves. Fronrick was using his claws, w the quadruplets usin their weapons and Besha using her glaive. Matthew was using his water trident. Alex was using his Fire swords and fighting Pugilists. Daniel was using his Grass Axe and Ground Hammer. Ash was using his Electric Lance. Scheffel was using her Fairy Blaster.

Right before they were destroyed one said "You may destroy us but one will be with our creators goodbye." We then finished the wedding and went in.

* * *

 **Hey guys my longest chapter ever.**

 **Goldie: We are tired so see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i will countinue this fanfic when i get more ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm doing my best to get these chapters done as fast as I can but still make them as great as I can.**

 **Also guys just to let you know this chapter explains the Type weapons better and powers better.**

 **Flare: Yeah it will be explained better in the story.**

 **Andrea: So when do us humans fight our evil clones?**

 **Soon very soon. 0:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 The Fight with the Typementals/Elite 4**

I walked out but what was going to happen was nothing I was going to ever expect in my life.

Scheffel suddenly yelped dropping her Fairy Blaster it was glowing a light pink aura with stars coming off of it then it started changing shape. It started becoming a staff with the fairy symbol on top with concentrated light circling around it. Their Pokewatches had their screens popup and on the it gave the info on this weapon "Fairy Caduceus Evolved and only evolved weapon allows you to heal allies and uses melee, ranged, and any fairy type attacks. From the stored fairy energy it evolved but it is the only weapon to evolve and not again.""

Suddenly a portal opened up beneath me and the Pokenerds. Suddenly we were in a stadium made of ice. Their were 18 different creatures their and important looking people. A red head which I'm guessing is Misty yelled "Guys where are we, and who is that with you!" I stepped forward and introduced myself after hearing a thud behind me. "I'm Andrea Purple from I guess the FNAF Dimension, this is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, Springtrap, Besha, Fronrick, Chia, Fenix, Nibbs, Plushtrap, Original, Nightmare, Wraith, Zadist, Fury, Torment, Forebear, SpringBonnie, Ronfox, and JennyChicken."

They introduced themselves and the person I saw was I guess was Lorelei.

* * *

Ash went up. He yelled "I choose you Charizard!" Lorelei sent out Dewgong. Ash yelled "Charizard trust me on this Brick Break!" Charizard yawned and said "You maybe the adopted son of Mew but why should I listen I'm using Focus Blast!" He then flew high into the sky and charged up a ball of aura and launched it at Dewgong knocking him back. Lorelei saw an opening and yelled "Dewgong Blizzard and Ice Beam on Matthew's and Ash's Charziards." Suddenly a blizzard formed and wrapped around a beam of light blue ice aura almost hitting the Charizards, just before Matthew and Ash jumped in front of them and saved.

Ash was kneeling on his knee and said "Charizard Synergetic, Mega Evolve!" Charizard and Ash both stood up Charizard had his appearance change to have his head look like Ash's hat and hair and his clothes, while being mega evolved to X and Y versions. Ash then yelled "Charizard Dragon Flame Ace!" Charziard charged forward in a blaze with wing circling around him and a draconic claw forward slashing down Dewgong knocking him out.

Gwen was up. She yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Arcanine!" Lorelei sent out a Mamoswine. Gwen yelled "Arcanine use Extreme Wheel!" Arcanine vanished in a blur and then multiple wheels of fire appeared hitting Mamoswine. Lorelei yelled "Mamoswine use Double team then Ice Beam!" Gwen wait while there was beams of ice coming then Gwen yelled "Full Power Heat Wave!" Suddenly a wave of heat was released and melted the beams and knocked out Mamoswine.

Alex was up and he yelled "Let's battle like a Blazing Inferno Ditto!" Lorelei sent out Weavile. Alex yelled "Transform to Pheromosa!" The Ditto changed into a Pheromosa. Loerlei then yelled "Weavile use Night Slash and Aerial Ace!" I watched in amazement at how Ditto dodged it all with ease. But considering it came from Matthew no surprise really. Alex then yelled "Use Lunge Kick!" Ditto lunged at Weavile then kicked her three times in a row knocking her out.

Daniel was up and ready to go he yelled "Let Nature Guide Your Path Kingdra!" Lorelei sent out a Jynx. Daniel yelled "Use Typemental Armor!" Kingdra was then surrounded in water and draconic energy. He then yelled "Use Ice Scald Breath!" Suddenly Kingdra was breathing out a breath of ice filled water, with draconic energy. Lorelei yelled "Use Energy Ball Jynx!" Daniel yelled "Use Hydro Pump!" Knocking it back and then knocking out Jynx.

Matthew came up he had a calculating look in his eye then yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Ninetails!" Who then spoke "Awe Finally some rejuvenating Ice time to bring back my true form." Suddenly in a glow of ice, fire, and fairy energy Ninetails changed to look like half of it's alolan form and kanto form. Lorelei then said "Ok let me show you my Aurorus." She sent out an Aurorus.

Matthew simply smiled "Ninetails Energy Ball half power." Ninetails ran up and started forming a ball of green energy bigger than me then launched it at Aurorus. The Collision knocked back Aurorus and causing her to kneel. Lorelei yelled "Aurorus use Dragon Tail!" Brock then yelled "Matthew why are you waiting." I could tell he was nervous Ninetails from everything I saw was a major powerhouse. As soon as Ninetails was about to be hit Ninetails vanished in the flurry of hail. Then a barrage of energy balls came out of the hail and started slamming into Aurorus. Aurorus fell down to the ground and fainted.

* * *

The battlefield changed to what looked like a boxing ring. The guy that came up was Kiyo and Ash stepped up. He smiled and looked a bit smug he yelled "I choose you Gale Wing!" Ash sent out a Pidgeotto but she quickly evolved into Pidgeot her wings becoming bigger and her colors changing. Kiyo sent out a Bewear. Ash yelled "Gale Wing Mega evolve!" A link formed between Ash and Gale Wing combining them. Ash then yelled "Gale Wing use Quick Slash!" Gale Wing suddenly became a blur leaving behind a white trail while also slashing the wind at Bewear. When he was hit he was knocked back into the middle of the ring and knocked out.

Gwen then came up and yelled "Let The Pack Run With My Friend Beedrill!" Kiyo sent out Passimian. Gwen then yelled "Mega Evolve Beedrill!" Kiyo yelled "Passimian Fling your iron ball!" Passimian grabbed an iron ball with his tail and lugged at Beedrill. Gwen then yelled "Beedrill use Poison Needle Missile!" Beedrill launched Pin Missiles at the iron ball knocking it back at Passimian, then Beedrill went shooting right at Passimian glowing purple and light green knocking it out.

Alex went up and yelled "Let's battle like a Blazing Inferno Dodrio!" Kiyo sent out Hitmonlee. Alex yelled "Dodrio Tri Attack!" Dodrio launched fire, ice, and electricity at Hitmonlee causing it's legs to be frozen, it's arms to be burnt, and it's body to be paralyzed. Alex then yelled "Drill Peck!" Dodrio hopped into the air and started spinning making a drill and blasting into Hitmonlee knocking him out.

Daniel came up and yelled "Let Nature Guide Your Path Alakazam!" Kiyo sent out Hitmonchan. Daniel yelled "Alakazam Mega Evolve and Typemental Armor!" A link formed with psychic energy forming around it allowing for Alakazam to have armor. Kiyo then yelled "Hitmonchan Barrage punch!" Daniel waited till finally he yelled "Alakazam Use Psychic and throw back Hitmonchan and use his punches against him!" Hitmonchan was thrown against he wall and his powers were formed into a dragon to attack him knocking him out.

Matthew came up to the crowd and said "Let's Battle My Friend Pory!" Kiyo sent out Hitmontop. Matthew immediately yelled "Lock-on Zap Dance!" Pory was a Porygon-Z he immediately detached and started spinning making rain clouds that started to rain on the field then his eyes became like little targets scanning then he sent out an electrical sphere in a blast knocking out Hitmontop.

* * *

The battlefield changed to that of a graveyard. The person who came up was Agatha. Ash smiled and yelled "I Choose You Venusaur!" She chose Dhelmise. Ash yelled "Venusaur Mega Evolve!" A link appeared before them causing Venusaur's flower to bloom further. Agatha yelled "Use Anchor Shot!" Ash yelled "Venusaur use Vine Whip and throw that anchor back!" Vines shot out of Venusaur's flower and grabbed the anchor spinning it then lunging it forward at Dhelmise knocking it to the ground. Ash then yelled "Petal Blizzard to liven up this place!" Venusaur petals started growing rapidly and coming of flying right at Dhelmise knocking her out.

Gwen came up and yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Gengar!" Agatha sent out Palossand. Gwen yelled "Mega evolve Gengar!" Suddenly while Gengar was Mega Evolving He started to become bigger growing huge. Palossand look terrified at that moment. Gwen yelled "Gengar Shadow Ball!" Gengar launched a Shadow ball as big as a house at Palossand knocking it out then Gengar returned to normal size in mega evolved form.

Alex and Daniel went up together. They yelled "Let's battle like a Blazing Inferno Victeeribel!" "Let Nature Guide Your Path Sandslash!" Suddenly Sandslash changed just like Ninetails did and Daniel yelled "Synergetic Evolution Sandslash." Agatha sent out Jellicent and Oricorio. Alex and Daniel looked at each other and knew what to do they yelled "Icicle Tornado!" Sandslash made icicles while Victeerbel made a leaf tornado and they combined them launching them at the two knocking them out.

Matthew went up but before he got a chance a Pokemon appeared out of a pokeball and he look pissed off as no tomorrow. He yelled "Triple battle this out Andrea, Scheffel, and Me!." I looked on in horror the Pokemon was a Banette. He changed into a pokemon I didn't reconize from any game A cross between between all pokemon when he levitated me down before changing into a Ditto who changing shape so fast i could barely see. He handed me a pokemon.

Agatha sent out a Shedinja, and Froslass. I sent out Steelix who Matthew immediately changed into and mega evolved with along with doing synergetic evolution. Scheffel sent out Togekiss. Matthew literally went right for the Banette after it mega evolved use Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Crunch, Dig, and Iron Tail all at once knocking it out. Steelix followed suit on the Froslass knocking it out. Scheffel used Aerial Ace knocking out the Shedinja. I went back up to the stands scared of how angry Matthew could get.

* * *

Now the battle field was a factory area. Thrash said "I want to battle your huge Pokémon so let make this a double battle."

Ash sent out Blastoise and Dragonite. Thrash had silver colored hair, colocation skin that shined. He had metallic colored clothes. Thrash sent out a Mawile and Magnezone. Thrash yelled "Mawile mega evolve! Magnezone use Lock-on Cannon!" Magnezone made a red dot appear on Blastoise then launched a cannon ball size orb of electricity. Ash yelled "Blastoise Mega Evolve!" Dragonite launched a gust of wind knocking back the Zap Cannon right into Mawile! Thrash yelled "Magnezone Lock-On Zap Cannon! Mawile Play rough!" Ash yelled "Blastoise Water Pulse, Dragonite Flamethrower!" Dragonite sent out a beam of fire, and Blastoise launched spheres of water knocking out Mawile and Magnezone.

Gwen yelled "Let The Pack Run With My Friends Dragonite and Alakazam!" Thrash sent out Scizor and Klefki. Thrash/Gwen yelled "Mega Evolve Scizor/Alakazam!" Gwen yelled "Dragonite use Fire Punch on Scizor, Alakazam use Psychic and throw Klefki into Scizor!" Klefki was surrounded by a hot pink aura and Dragonite's fist caught on fire knocking out Klefki and Scizor.

Alex yelled "Let's Battle Like A Blazing Inferno Electivire and Tentacruel!" Thrash sent out Togedemaru and Excadrill. Thrash yelled "Togedemaru use Zing Zap, Excadrill use Drill Run!" Alex yelled "Tentacruel grab Excadrill and throw him at Togedemare, Electivire use Wild Charge and send Togedemaru into Excadrill!" Electivire ran at Togedemaru and sent him into a spinning Excadrill. They collided and knocked each other out.

Daniel yelled "Let Nature Guide Your Paths Machamp and Gengar!" Thrash sent out Metagross and Skarmory. Thrash/Daniel yelled "Mega Evolve Metagross/Gengar!" Daniel yelled "Gengar use Psychic and Ground Skarmory and Metagross next to each other, Machamp use Fissure and knock them out!" A rip in the ground opened up sending Metagross and Skarmory down into knocking them out.

Matthew yelled "Let's Battle My Friends Kevin and Wigglytuff!" Thrash sent out Aegislash and Aggron. Thrash yelled "Mega Evolve Aggron!" Matthew yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolve Kevin!" Matthew yelled "Kevin Shadow ball, Wigglytuff Hyper Voice!" Kevin launched multiple orbs of shadowy aura which were propelled faster by Wigglytuff's Hyper Voice knocking out Aegislash and Aggron.

* * *

Now the battlefield was of Professor Oak's Lab.

Who stepped surprised me it was Duplica. I could definitely tell the Pokenerds were surprised. Duplica said "Andrea and Scheffel why don't you battle alongside the Pokenerds." They could tell I was surprised but I then noticed Matthew was hacking into his Pokewatch when suddenly there was a flash of light. Suddenly there 6 orbs of data infront that spoke "We are the Digimon Datacores." They suddenly changed to match each digimon.

After that was over I went up with them and Necrozama appeared infront of me along with the other Ultra Beasts. Duplica smiled and sent out 8 Dittos. I was nervous but I felt ready and Me and Scheffel yelled "Nihelgo use Power Gem, Buzzwhole Power-Up Punch them forward, Pheromosa Silver Wind them, Xurkitree Discharge Them, Celesteela Heavy Slam into them, Karatana Leaf Blade them smaller, Guzzlord Dragon Rush into them, and Necrozama use Prismatic Lazer to blind them!" Suddenly there was so much attack chaos that there was a field of dust. When it cleared the Dittos were knocked out.

Ash was up he yelled "I Choose You Pikachu!" Duplica sent out a Mimikyu. Ash yelled "Synergetic Evolution!" In a flash of light Ash looked like Pikachu and Pikachu looked like it had Ash's Attire. Duplica/Ash yelled "Mimikyu/Pikachu use Double Team!" Suddenly there were Hundreds of Mimikyus and Pikachus. Ash yelled "Pikachu Thunder Volt Tackle!" Suddenly there were bolts of lightning everywhere and the Pikachus smashed into the Mimikyus knocking them out.

Gwen was up and yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolution!" This caused her to change into an Absol and Absol to have Gwen's Appearance attire wise. Duplica sent out a dark type Silvally. Gwen yelled "Absol Play Slash!" Absol blade horn glowed black, pink, and tan while she was light pink. She ran at Silvally hitting with Fairy, Psychic, Dark, and Normal types in one attack. This knocked out the Silvally.

Alex was up and yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolution!" This caused Alex to change into a Blaziken. Duplica sent out a Chatot. Dulpica yelled "Chatter and Mimic Alex's Voice!" Alex yelled "Blaziken Fire Blaze Punch!" Blaziken ran right at Chatot punching it with a blazing punch, and a flaming kick knocking out Chatot.

Daniel yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolution!" Daniel became a Torterra and Torterra gained Daniel's attire. Duplica sent out a Torkoal. Daniel looked ready and yelled "Earthquake Torterra then Razor Leaf!" Torterra stomped on the ground making the ground and the he launched razor sharp leaves at Torkoal keeping it damaged. Once the leaves cleared we saw that Torkoal was knocked out.

Matthew yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolution!" Matthew became a Blastoise and Blastoise had Matthew's attire. Duplica sent out a Ditto who transformed into Blastoise. Matthew yelled "Blastoise Mega Launcher Shuriken!" Blastoise launched himself into the air and started spinning inside it's shell. Once inside it launched Aura Spheres, Water Pulses, Dark Pulses, and Dragon Pulses right at Ditto each hitting her and then knocking her out.

We had beaten the Elite 4 and got recognized.

* * *

 **Water Typemental**

We were suddenly transported underwater with a sunken ship and seaweed forest. It front of us was what looked like a blue merman, with the aqua water type symbol on his chest, shark dorsal fin and fish tail. He summoned a blue bipedal scaled covered Platypus. He said it was named Wrestlodge. He spoke "Welcome Andrea and the Pokenerds, I hope you don't mind I summon my own Water Trident, I'm the Water Typemental, you can use you're starters here but other than that only Water types are allowed!" The Pokenerds siblings were by there side, they then sent out the Kanto water types. He spoke "Westlodges take care of the Pokenerds and their Pokémon! I'll take on Andrea!"

I had to be quick I called to the water to give me armor and a trident. The Pokenerds yelled "Synergetic/Mega Evolution!" Causing their Pokémon and starters to Mega Evolve and do Synergetic Mega Evolution.

 **We can be calm and patient,**

The Pokenerds yelled "Blastoise help our starters with Dark, Water, Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere and Hydro Cannon! Blastoise/Torterra/Blaziken/Pikachu/Absol/Togekiss use Hydro Cannon/Frenzy Plant/Blast Burn/Volt Tackle/Night Slash/Moon Blast repeatedly!" I saw a frenzy of roots, non stop streams of fire, strokes of lightning, strikes of the night, spheres of moonlight, and cannon streams of water and in a star form spheres of water mixed with darkness, dragon energy, and Aura. I was instead slashing at him with the trident. He was trying to push me down but I followed the current and went into the seaweed.

 **Or rapid and violent!**

The Pokenerds yelled "Starmie combine Psychic with Kingdra's Dragon Rage Maximum" Kingdra realeased a dragon made of dragonic energy above me with Starmie guiding it. I swam through every turn I could till I felt the current hitting seaweed and tangling me. The Water Typemental spoke saying "Smart idea trying to swim through here." I smiled and pushed the seaweeds off me and wrapped him like a ninja, but leaving his mouth exposed. I said "Never underestimate me I saw the seaweed coming I just needed you close hope you like plants!" I swam to the ship and started to set up my trap.

 **If you try and go against the current,**

The Pokenerds yelled "Mega Slowbro Combine Rapid spin with Slowkings Trick Room and Protect!" I saw that Slowking basically made a pinball top room and Mega Slowbro being a top in a since bounced off them all the Pokenerds weren't giving them a chance. I had to get to work I found rope, cannons, sheets, arrows, shields, and waterproof machinery I grinned evilly for this boobie trap.

 **You will be washed away.**

The Pokenerds yelled "Dewgong use Smart Strike surrounded by Cloyster you using Rock Blast, Icicle Spear, and Spike Cannon!" Dewgong swam horn forward striking in the chest Wrestlodge with it being hit by rocks, icicles, and spikes. I had to work still tying ropes very strong but still loose enough for swim wires. I had to shove in Shields and Arrows after I dulled them down.

 **We are a torrential downpour,**

The Pokenerds yelled "Golduck combine your Aerial Ace with Lapras's Ice Beam!" I noticed how they were sweating with their Pokémon in perfect synch Golduck having ice swirl around him and smashing into Wrestlodge. I had little time left making sure I set the sheets up.

 **We can wash away.**

The Pokenerds yelled "Poliwrath combine Dynamic Punches with Politoed's Psychic and auto attack them!" Poliwrath's fist powered up and the power was blasted forth by Politoed. I saw the Water Typemental coming so I aided him along with the currents sending him right towards me.

 **We douse the mighty Fire Whirls,**

The Pokenerds yelled "Tentacruel Sludge Bomb with Gyardos's Flamethrower!" Sludge just flew through the water into the fire combining with it making it purple burning Wrestlodge and defeating it. The Water Typemental Was sent through my the cannons shooting shields bashing into him.

 **Flood the greatest Deserts,**

The Pokenerds yelled "Kingler combine your Mud Bomb with Seaking's Mud Shot!" There was mud hitting the Wrestlodge's eye making it unable to see and knocking it out after a few dozen hits to the eyes. I kept pushing the Water Typemental towards me this time it was arrows scratching him to death.

 **And erode the biggest Mountains!**

The Pokenerds yelled "Kabutops combine X-Scissor with Omastars Spike Cannon and both of you use Ancient Power!" Fossils were flying above me slashes were happening cutting everything, spikes were being shot everywhere. He spoke "Out of tricks are you." I smiled "Raised by evil had to be more flexible to survive." I had him down now I just dropped the sheet on him and tied him up and had the water current carry him with me.

 **Plants would be nothing without us,**

 **Lightning wouldn't form!**

The Pokenerds yelled "Vaporeon use our signature Hydro Genetic Eon Blast and Tentacruel use Hydro Pump full blast!" There was a blast of Water in the shape of DNA which I led the current to let him be hit and also be hit by Alex's Tentacruel's Hydro Pump.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Water Type!**

We high fived till he appeared again I got defensive till he spoke and said "Good Job in the face of danger never letting up regular battles you let up but here you knew the opponent wasn't real, it was fan made from another dimension as you know Andrea You were calm while you're friend in this area led by Matthew for his prowess with water now I bestow full control of water to you both!"

Suddenly to water symbols appeared and were sucked into me and Matthew. He continued "Andrea You are the Pokenerd of your dimension. You have proven that you are as flexible as water. You will gain the there abilities with pokemon and You will earn their powers here soon and the weapons you have just called on just like you did with the Water Trident! Good-Bye!" The world suddenly went black.

* * *

 **Fire Typemental**

We were suddenly transported Volcanic Wasteland with pools of lava, a volcano, and meteors. It front of us was what looked like a anthromorphic Salamander that was on fire with the Fire Type Symbol on her chest. Who summoned was a red bipedal lizard with cannons for hands. It was named Serpegon. She spoke "I'm sure you just came Aqua or the Water Typemental Good person but he can be a bit too calm or a bit to rash at times one or the other. I'm Ignis the Fire Typemental I'm trying stay calm but really I'm just ready to end this with you ok!" In my hand I immediately called the Fire Sword while the Pokenerds called their Fire Types.

 **Yo Fire Type here.**

The Pokenerds Were using their Starters and the Charizards. I had to run and quickly I tried calling for Water with my glowing Aqua but nothing worked. I heard Ignis "Sorry but no water here." The Pokenerds I saw were keeping an Eye on me then I thought of something. I called on my Water Trident along with my Fire Sword. I clashed them together to create steam. I regrouped inside a cave and watched the Pokenerds Battle it out with the Serpegons.

 **Don't mess with us,**

They yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolution!" At the same time I noticed something in the air I zoomed in and saw Mew talking to Pikachu and the pokemon with alolan forms changing them. I noticed Pikachu was levitating now having become part Psychic Type. Everyone looked shocked I would let them figure it out for now was their battle. They yelled "Unbeatable Combo!" Pikachu ran in a flash of lightning, Blastoise was firing streams of high pressurized water, Blaziken was blasting non stop fire, Torterra was sending roots everywhere, Absol was slashing darkness, and Togekiss made the lunar energy into sphere sending them forward.

 **Or you'll get burned.**

They sent the Charizards forward, and yelled "Dragon Claw, Air Cutter, and Fire Spin around yourself!" Their was a tornado of fire swirling the Charizards as they sped forward slashing down the Serepegon and cutting them with saw blades of air. I continued to run and avoid Ignis and hide in any place I could.

 **Everything can defeat us,**

Next up was Arcanines and Ninetails, they yelled "Ice Thrower!" The Ninetails let loose a freezing beam of ice while the Arcanines surrounded it with engulfing fire. I kept watching how the Pokenerds combined types make attacks more powerful and weaken their opponets. Alex was leading the charge not giving up.

 **Or so they think.**

They had Rapidashes and Marowaks, they yelled "Flame Bone!" The Marowaks launched their shadow bones while the Rapidashes flame charge right into them sending faster into the Serepegon. This made me work quickly and act fast to the point I started cause non stop steam around me.

 **Time for our blazing fires.**

They had Magmortar and Flareon working as a team, they grinned towards me saying "Andrea you got this now, Fire Gentic Eon Blast and Lava Thrower!" Magmortar was shooting lava out of his cannon arms, while Flareon was launching DNA made of Fire in all forms. I had renewed Vigor.

 **Nature burns to our mighty touch,**

They had their Ho-Oh ready and yelled "Sacred Fire!" Their Ho-Oh released a rainbow colored beam of fire right the Serepegon. I ran covering the field in steam from fire and water making it near impossible to see. I heard Ignis "So you have control of water fine fine, but can you really hope to use against me!" I smiled and made more mist, steam, and fog making the visibility zero.

 **Glaciers melt before us,**

I spoke "Ignis forgot this is water vapor let's douse you!" I made the steam I made conjoin and conjoin and blast into her. Then I Joined lava with the water to keep making more.

 **Metal becomes liquid no longer a solid,**

I stopped and had the water make a box around us and said "Ignis time to finish this!" Ignis agreed.

 **Creepy Crawlies wither up on the ground.**

I had the lava spout up and bring the meteor falling shoot down towards Ignis while I forced her back with my Fire Sword. The meteor mainly scraped her back but not by much.

 **Water merely evaporates,**

I used my Water Trident and sent sprayed her with a constant stream of water making it evaporate but dousing her along with making more water to conjoin.

 **We scorch the Ground,**

She spoke "Out of tricks are you." I smiled "raised by evil have to powerful to survive." I then mixed the lava in the water by making the inside and outside water, and the middle lava, This seemed to force her down quickly.

 **Rocks become molten lava.**

I then brought down another meteor directly on her without thinking.

 **Nothing can truly survive us.**

Suddenly I noticed what I had done and created a shield of lava and water mixed to destroy the meteor.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature.**

 **We are the Fire Type!**

We were teleported back to the starting area where the Fire Type Symbol went into me and Alex. I was shocked but Ignis smiled and said "You passed. You were ruthless like a fire but you still cared enough to save me like a fire does to give warmth. We can bring care and destruction. You should not fear it."

* * *

 **Grass Typemental**

We were suddenly transported to a lush field with forests, grass lands, and a field of brightly colored flowers. In front of us was what looked like an anthromorphic Venus Fly Trap with flowers for hands and roots for feet and had the Grass type symbol on his chest. Who summoned was a green quadrepedal vine covered Mammoth. It was named Hamsorri. He said "Hi I'm Naturae the Grass Typemental. I hope you know us plants aren't affected by our own spores hehehe." This game me an Idea he was right usually grass types weren't but combined they would be.

 **Do you even go outside,**

The Pokenerds did the same combo as always for their first move as usual so this would be a cake walk but time for chemistry.

 **Or do you stay inside?**

 **Do you even know what's real,**

The Pokenerds had the Venusaurs up and they yelled "Sludge Beam!" They launched a beam of glowing solar energy forward filled with toxic sludge. I ran looking for a fallen tree like Trevenant. I picked it roots grabbed my beaker used my Water Trident to pour water in it and my Fire Sword to heat to the right degree for the poison.

 **And what's make believe?**

 **Let us show you the beauty of nature.**

 **The Soil helps gives us nutrients,**

They had the Vileplumes and Bellossoms using Petal Dance/Blizzard sending red and purple petals every where. I was able to find the plant counter parts of them and mix them into the poison.

 **The Rain gives us something to drink,**

 **The Stones keep us in place.**

 **The Frost protects us,**

Then the Parasects were doing Cross Poison and the Victeeribels were doing Bullet Seeds causing the seeds to split into four and become toxic. I was able to find the mushroom counter part of Parasect and time it to the interval for I give up command of the parasitic mushroom.

 **The Infernos bring the cycle of life,**

 **The Winds spread our seeds,**

They had the Exeggutors using Dragon hammers combined with Psychic and the Tangrowths using Power Whip to throw them to cause a Dragonic Psychic hammer. I had one last ingredient to find A mango which was quite easy which I mixed in for sweetness.

 **The Toxins protect in dire times,**

 **The Insects help pollenate.**

The Pokenerds were done now it was my turn I rat right at Naturae and threw my poison in his mouth. He smiled saying ""Out of tricks are you?" I smiled "raised by evil had to be more clever to survive." "True like this would work Andrea I'm a plant immune remember but thanks for the sweet... I give up... I give up... I give up. Oh huh it worked well I said it I'm obliged to it.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Grass Type!**

Me and Daniel Gained the Grass Type Symbol in us. Naturae spoke "Andrea you showed you can work with nature to over come any challenge and defeat nature itself when it shouldn't be possible for that we have lot's to learn from you." I had the Grass Battle Axe in my hand.

* * *

 **Electric Typemental**

We were suddenly transported to a barren wasteland there were storm clouds every where lighting struck right in front of me. Something slammed right into in a big yellow blur I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly she spoke "I'm Fulgar the Electric Typemental as you can tell animal wise anthro Cheetah, electrically charged, super fast, and ready for any fight, I hope you can maintain speed, and electric type symbol on my chest!" I smiled and immeadtely warped away with my fnaf watch. I had to work fast. She summoned what was a Mega Luxray we've never seen before covered in black and white fur.

 **Zappin' here,**

Of course starting the same the Mega Luxrays were no match. But Alone there Pokémon weren't doing so well against the second ones speed.

 **Zappin' there,**

I started growing some rubber trees in order to get some rubber of course being underground didn't bode to well so I had to make a new sun a small one and a lake for them to drink from. I saw Pikachu's family at work when suddenly a bolt of lighting appeared saying "I may not know where you are but Exspiravit has told me about Matthew's Granny loving Pikachu Let's swap out Mega Luxray for Granny why don't we. Suddenly Mega Luxray vanished and a spirit appeared she was taller then the 10 year old pokenerds, but she started changing becoming bigger, growing yellow fur and basically a giant Pikachu.

 **Zappin' everywhere we go.**

I worked quicker making my suit I had to harvest the tree make them die and age until I had the rubber. I warped back and said "Guys go easy on her that's Matthew's Granny, and how often does this happen some you know turns into a pokemon?" they looked at each other and said "Too often." I rolled my eyes and ran into a bounce keeping up with Fulgur. The pokenerds nodded towards each other and yelled "Raichus Psychic Thunder bolt, Golems Stone Edge Discharge Magnitude, Magnezones Magnet Bomb Thunder, Electivires Thunder Punch, Jolteons Electric Genetic Eon Blast, Electrodes Electro ball!" There was metal, earth, rock, and lighting flying everywhere.

 **We are the storm you hear.**

I was running full force making plants grow in my path having tiny fire going to make the land fertile again and water give the plants life. I saw Granzilla attacking the Pokenerds I had to wonder how they were going to get out of that one without damaged pride. OH I HAD I TO WONDER! Suddenly Fulgur was in front of me and said "After the Pokenerds take down Matthew's Granny we battle in the Sky, Sea, the on Land deal." I nodded.

 **We come crashin' at you.**

Suddenly I was warped to the area with the pokenerds in time to get a picture of Matthew transforming into himself as a squirtle and talking to his granny who shrunk down and picked him and coddeled him as if he were a one year old. Let's just say her memories were back and she saw all of the Pokenerds adventures. But we had to call in back up from both our world even the other typementals she wouldn't even go back to her spirit form. I ran to Naturea and Prof. Oak and asked "Ok how do we get her to sleep I know Tea she will drink right Prof. Oak?"

He nodded, as Naturea spoke I made the plants grow and made tea with them "California Poppy, Chamomile, Hops, Lavender, Passiflora Incaranate, Valerian, and Lemon Balm." I ran over to her and gave her the tea it knocker her out instantly. Matthew spoke after that all happened "She is never like that please if you have pictures for instance Andrea erase them, and also if we can someone put her on something she maybe dead but she needs to know I can't handle that!" We all saw the fear in his eyes it was horrible he was ready to literally run or fly.

 **The Sky is our domain we rule over it with lightning.**

As soon as everyone left were inside the clouds with lightning flying everywhere. I had to work quick so I started setting everything up while she ran around me till I got it just right and launched myself forward bouncing into everything blasting fire, water, and plants in every direction till I got out of the sky.

 **The Sea is our domain we rule over it by electrifying it.**

We were in the sea perfect I summoned the water to make a whirlpool and connected to a water spout I connected metal pole after metal pole in order to discharge the electricity. I knew if I covered my self in rubber then glass then ceramic then I was well insulated. We warped again.

 **The Land is our domain we rule over it by scorching the ground.**

Fulgur spoke "Out of tricks correct?" I smiled "So you think I always have more I was raised by evil always had to be quicker to survive." connected a third metal pole down with a receiver and an output area launching all the energy back.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Electric Type!**

We were teleported back and the electric type symbols were given to us and Fulgur spoke "Ash you took charge here, you and Andrea showed you can be quick on your feet and quicker to act just like electric types." I noticed I had the Electric Lance in my hand.

* * *

 **Normal Typemental**

We were transported to what looked like a every part of earth in one. There was volcano, artic, everything in one perfect never-ending circle. Suddenly an anthro dog my age appeared and spoke "Hi I'm Noralem really us typemental don't have genders or clthes just what you picture us in for modesty reason so as you see me right now I'm wearing well just kids clothes super stuff. And you can see my Type symbol on my chest just like all typementals. Well let me summon my fakemon." Summoned was a it looked like a giant Snorlax with a squirrel tale and covered in fur. It was named Sagelax.

"Andrea can me and you battle. The way I do it is I summon your friends and they have to knock you down, but you have to knock down your friends, or do we have to do it the usual way." I knew mark and his plan but I couldn't till he spoke up "remember mark won't hold back your friends can and will." I looked solem but nodded. he summoned them and teleported us into the artic while the pokenerds took down the first one.

 **We maybe normal but we're far from basic.**

I went up against Mike and The Three Knights they looked upset till I heard a voice inside me saying _Andrea tap into your golden power You Are Andrea Golden Purple that is your full name._ I was nervous I saw Mike summoning his beyblades and The Three Knights ready to attack. So I closed my eyes and was back with the type symbols the ones I earned were floating but the others were lying dormant. I saw in the middle a golden version of me I walked closer till she said _Andrea till all is one one I must be used in times like these sparingly and for good cause, your powers unstable without every type and element together I will be at greater strength soon but full strength is a long ways a way._ I went up to and we combined.

Suddenly I was back and Normalem was smiling he brought everyone into battle including himself and said "Andrea you must use this power for good and now your friends can be knocked unconscious for our battle." I sent a small sleep spores to knock them out and they were teleported back. He smiled then ran at me with a bat while I summoned the water trident and we took this battle to the water. Meanwhile The Pokenerds just had little mess to clean up with the sleeping Sagelax they yelled "Evreyone Giga Impact!" suddenly their was blurs of red and white everywhere till the sagelax disappeared they spoke "Andrea get's to have all the fun. well not this time or the rest, time for some pranks."

 **We're more complex than we're given credit for.**

We were in the ocean battling it out he was using surf while I was pushing his tides back. I grew tired of this going so I called a tsunami, whirlpool, and waterspout all at once using the air of my natural elemental abilities. He really couldn't see it coming but I was suspicious of the pokenerds not battling. Next were we were warped to the artic.

 **We can Freeze you.**

He kept using Ice Beam and Blizzard I admit frosty but not cool enough, I went on to blast fire at him till I saw Matthew throw a Anti-Freeze Potion Grenade at him and melted it. I ran at him with fire sword and just pushed him with fire till were at volcanos.

 **We can Burn you.**

I jumped back and he started using flame thrower but I countered with water I was using bubble beam and even water gun. I saw Alex throw Anti-Burn Potion Grenade at him and had to douse it I finally stopped his fire with hydro pump and my natural water abilities.

 **We can Paralyze you.**

Suddenly we at an electrical power plant I had to summon the earth to shield from his electric attacks and block him in. He yelled "Andrea what is the big idea!" I moved underneath the ground to get to him and speak "Matthew's pranks as you know of them aren't dangerous but this one involves burn/freeze heals that do the opposite I've been destroying them..." "I know I did Sagelax to get them involved I'm immune to potions and healing items so revered ones also. I planned it out I left it for them. Complexity is the test and the passed you closer just keep going." I smiled and smacked him down with a hand made of earth after anti-paralyze potion was thrown.

 **We can Poison you.**

Next up was a bog I summoned lightning to stop his poison and shock him and the pokenerds.

 **We can put you to Sleep.**

We were in jungle and boy did I know what to look for I ran through for plants upon plants for sedatives and boy did I find them and did I make them grow and almost knock him out he instead used yawn I quickly just slapped my self awake I ran into with a major head butt.

 **We can Confuse you.**

Let's just say way too many flashing colors I was puking I had too literally try and run at him and throw multiple punches Let's just we were both running out of energy I noticed I was losing my golden color I heard the voice _Andrea one more battle then I have to rest._

 **We can even stop Fighting in it's tracks.**

Suddenly we were in a Boxing ring and Normalem said "Whoever hits the other first wins" I charged up a quick aura sphere and launched it at Normalem winning

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Normal Type!**

We were transported back I spoke "Always have to be more complex in my family to survive just like you guys and others out there like me in other dimensions." Normalem nodded as the normal type symbol went into me and Scheffel.

* * *

 **Flying Typemental**

We were transported on to clouds with lightning and rainbow bridges. In front of us was an anthro eagle who spoke "My name is Caeli I'm The Flying Typemental" She had a pilot uniform on and summoned a Mega Dragonite we've never seen before it was stockier and had a blue sphere on it's tail. She spoke "Pokenerds just two have to be defeated." That was rather quick for them because they did it just then and then they used hurricanes.

I had to be careful she seemed ready I looked down and saw nothing. She was causing the winds currents to come towards me and felt it come at great speeds. I summoned lightning speed to suck up the air and throw it down. So that was her game using control. Water was flexibility, Fire was all power, Grass being clever, Electric was Speed, Normal was being Complex, Flying is control nothing but control. We she met her match!

 **We create force winds.**

I shot water into the sky with fire to create rain clouds and start a down pour, then with electricity I made it thunder and lightning.

 **If it's spinning in the wind we cause it to happen.**

I summoned water spouts and fire whirls plenty to make it scary. I summoned plants to control and tangle her up.

 **Plants may get our help but we control them,**

I said "Let me show you control of a battle and flight." I got vines to hold her steady but protect her from anything could hurt her mortally or kill her.

 **Fighting can't reach us in the air,**

I summoned the normal type bat and infused it with my fire powers to bring the whirls straight forward.

 **We eat insects for breakfast.**

I then infused it with water and sent the water spouts forth crashing into her.

 **We zigzag through Lightning,**

Lightning struck time again and again.

 **Blizzards don't phase us,**

I let vines go and called the air and said "Fly through my air currents." Caeli tried but couldn't she was pushed so far back she started to fall off the clouds.

 **Stones merely pelt off us.**

I saw this and reacted just in time by jumping down and summoning a water spout and fire whirl to bring them up.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Flying Type!**

Caeli smiled when they were back and gave Scheffel and me our Flying type symbol saying "Andrea Scheffel You took control when needed. Andrea you used the darkness inside you for good and controlled it for the greater good better than even some Absol's I know, and I've seen those Absol's fly with their darkness."

* * *

 **Rock Typemental**

We were transported onto platforms Matthew's was Amethyst, Daniel's was Diamond, Gwen's was Peridot, Alex was Sapphire, Ash's was Emerald, Scheffel's was Pearl, Mine was Gold. In front of us was a hybrid dinosaur with the head of a Troodon, shell of a Archelon, wings or flippers of a Quetzalcoatlus, legs of a Coelophysis, and arms of a stegosaurs. He spoke with a deified English accent "Well hello Frau Andrea and Pokenerds what brings you hither? I believe it's for my preliminary. I trust you will be the victor." I stopped him there "Can you slow down and just say the challenge?" He spoke "The objection is you and Alex must conquer me in battle."

 **We rock and roll!**

I dragged Alex over to a perdiot field know Crystalio could fly. I had to work fast I yelled "Alex get the peridot chuncks out I'll met and cool them into bracelets for our right arms!" He uses his Rock Mace and smashed them down while I used my Fire Sword and Water Trident to cool and heat it into bracelets and put them on us.

 **We're the gemstones you see!**

We went to each gemstone till we stopped at Amythest. Ironically Matthew's is the one for peace and cast away basically all negative side effects but he has the most self doubt. We got to work quickly. Finally when done we in armor made of practically every gemstone. Crystalio flew down and stood infront of us and said "So Frau Andrea you think that armor can protect you and Alex." I smiled "Being a Rock type is about be mixed and not cracking!" _Andrea summon the golden family weapons_

 **We crush Bugs underneath us,**

I had to work fast. So I used Double team giving each copy a typemental weapon while I had My families weapons. "haha Frau you think you can beat me with those silly toys." Me and Alex nodded My clones started up first using Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, and Frenzy Plant. Let's just say he was grounded for a while.

 **We smother the Fire below us,**

My other three clones went into Volt Tackle, Giga Impact, and Aerial Ace. He was being knocked all over the place.

 **We bring Flying down from above,**

I was ready I had my Microdagger out, Alex had his Rock Mace. We ran at him I cut into his wing while Alex bashed into shell.

 **We smash Ice to pieces.**

Next up I summoned my Guitar time for some Rock and Roll! I slammed on the ground struck all cords at once letting lose a sonic blast. Alex summoned Gemstones in order for them to shatter on to Crystalio.

 **We make the Ground underneath your feet,**

Next up was my Shield let's just say Alex summoning rocks meant pinball.

 **We are in the Steel you use,**

I summoned my Drumstick and let's just say it can work as a bat two so crystal as sharp as dagger were flying.

 **Grass would be gone without us,**

Next up was my Flail it helps to have extremely long reach and no gravity with a flail like this.

 **We break Fighting fists,**

I had my Staff ready to go I launched sphere of magic after sphere.

 **We make Water overflow.**

Now finally my mech suit I absorbed my crystals and Alex's and blasted.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Rock Type!**

We were tansported back to the center and Crystalio rewarded us with the Rock Type Symbols. He spoke in plain English "You have won you were as sturdy as a rock never letting up never backing down and protecting each other till the very end."

* * *

 **Ground Typemental**

Next thing I see is complete darkness and I figure it out with dirt falling on me. "We're underground and I'm guessing the Ground typemental is named Terra." I heard voice. "Right you are" Suddenly light came on and I saw a gargoyle "Daniel and you are to battle me." I just roll my eyes and said "You gave way to big of an advantage." Everyone just stared at me. I grab Daniel warp the pokenerds and use the fire sword to block the way with lava.

 **A fissure there,**

I fly up and block one area up with water and electric. Daniel looks terrified I stop and fly down after blocking other exits with water.

 **An earthquake here,**

I tell Daniel "Think Rock has to be mixed survive a against rock and steel it other trio members right, Steel is pure defensive correct, so ground has to be?" he smacked his forehead and said "Offensive." I nodded and said "The reason I'm blocking every path full field is on top." We went back to flying

 **A magnitude everywhere.**

I mixed types and did single types till we were at the top and blocked all the hole except one with rocks.

 **We put out Flames with sand,**

I saw Terra fly up and I yelled "Daniel now!" He immediately shot all the types straight at her with the ground mixed in while I summoned storms.

 **We're the antibodies to toxins.**

I had to work quickly in order for this to work I summoned down pours right on her thunder and lighting, fire, tornados, plants, everything I possibly could.

 **We ground Electricity,**

I saw my chance I had to make plenty of copies I kept using double team after double team.

 **We superheat the Gems,**

We had a weapon of our own each there we so many it was like an ocean I was getting scared of the power I was creating.

 **We pound Metal down,**

But I my copies took her down but they vanished and so did she was a mirage.

 **We don't Freeze,**

I spun around and she was on ground coughing I knew it was my fault.

 **We're never truly Washed away,**

I over did it just like I was afraid of doing. I fell down crying.

 **We give Plants a place to live.**

She then got up and smiled and said "You have power and compassion just like the ground you are offensive but compassionate."

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Ground Type!**

We were rewarded our Ground type Symbols and I was told I never over did it I could never over do it against a typemental unless I used to much.

* * *

 **Steel Typemental**

Now we were in a scrap yard and in front of was a cybernetic Cyclops. Who spoke "I'm Metallum the Steel Typemental you and Matthew will battle me." This caused me to grab Matthew and run. _Finally the brains of the team right Andrea this should be quick you two could build anything._ Matthew stopped me and dragged me into a mobile home and said "Andrea who is talking to you?" _Don't tell him anything!_ I said "No one why?" Matthew sighed "Andrea Don't lie I have a gift like yours my Ditto DNA is able to communicate with me and I can change into any Pokémon but at dangerous time I change into Hybrids or if I get allergic reactions I change to combat it."

I gulped _DON'T TELL HIM A DAMN THING!_ I thought who is this and who says I can't tell the Pokenerds Matthew and them saved me and my family. I spoke "Matthew can you visit me in my mind?" He nodded, so I closed my eyes and I was back there but with Matthew and the whole gang. I was furious I said "Matthew how could you?" He spoke "Because Andrea that is actually apart of you that you must come to peace with."

I stepped back I saw something as they each stepped away from each other Matthew in the middle of his powers was a Ditto. He spoke and walked over to me "Hey Andrea nice to meet you." I looked at him he continued "I was resented by Matthew for who knows how long. just like you resent you're evil side he came to peace with me. Each of has something we resent we can since I told Matthew we all have to find out or just make peace."

Suddenly I was back with Matthew and he was smiling.

 **We bang, clang, screech, and squeak.**

He transformed to multiple Pokémon and us parts while I salvaged us some. We were going to make a shield and laser in one.

 **We smash Ice to bits,**

we started working on mending parts fitting them together we we saw Metallum fly over head.

 **We poison the Fairies,**

We worked the wiring and tested it out. Metallum was cutting through the metal with his chainsaw arm.

 **We turn Rocks to rubble.**

We got out to see him about to blast where we were with his cannon arm we got behind the shield and started firing.

 **Fire just reshapes us,**

I started running towards him while I created a shield of the types I've earned.

 **The Ground is our home,**

He was getting burnt I started shooting him with electricity and he started short circuiting.

 **We break Fighting bones,**

Next was water and let's just say rust was no good for him.

 **We are basically a shield.**

Next with everything on him he was lying on the ground till his systems started and he was good as new no rust or anything and we transported back.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Steel Type!**

We were rewarded our Steel type symbols and we were told "You protected our selves just like true steel types."

* * *

 **Dragon Typemental**

We were transported to a land that had parts for every Pokémon type. I took a guess and said "Draco the Dragon Typemental come on out." I heard a laugh and out of the water was a dragon with blue fins then pink wings then orange claws on the ground. She smiled "You guessed right my golden friend. This is the Dragon area."

 **Yo Dragon type here!**

I smiled while grabbing Ash to run and escape.

 **Cool as Ice.**

I ran to the glacier when I saw him I screamed "TIME FOR A FREEZING AVALANCHE!" I grabbed my Magnesium Bat and slammed it down on the ice causing non-stop falling ice hitting Draco.

 **Hot as Fire.**

We got to the volcano I knew he was coming so I summoned the lava and yelled "Time for your lava bath!" There was lava spewing everywhere.

 **Quick as Electric.**

I was around the lightning and boy did I strike down on him yelling "Draco hope you like sparks!" Let's just say he was dancing in the lightning.

 **Sturdy as Rock.**

The running was easy with the electric type power behind me dragging Ash behind me was hard. When we got to the rock area I brought up gems everywhere. Draco was there I yelled "I spy with my little eye a little Draco about to be stoned!" I smashed the stones right at him.

 **Tough as Fighting.**

There was a fighting arena and I yelled "It's time to have a smashing good time!" I literally smacked Draco with my bat.

 **Cuddley as Fairy.**

I was smiling this was the most fun I've ever had I got to joke make puns everything the Bonnies better watch out. Next was fairy I had dust everywhere and trip wire let's just say no one stands a chance with falling mushrooms. I yelled "SHROOOOOOMSSS!"

 **Complex as Normal.**

Next we were in normal I was collecting things from each area for the final area which was dragon. Let's just say Double team was my favorite move. Draco was in front he looked intimated and I was proud. I slapped him silly.

 **Spooky as Ghost.**

We got the cemetery let's just say being a mediator helps in this case I asked the spirits for some help and boy did they scare Draco.

 **Caring as Grass.**

Let's just say I can grow plants as big as I want and the Venus Flytraps were huge and ready to chomp just as they just did.

 **Calm as Water.**

I was able to grab one of Draco's scales and ran to the water and start a tsunami washing him away.

 **Sneaky as Dark.**

I ran into the dark and was able to conceal my self into to whack him on the head.

 **Durable as Steel.**

I summoned a shield just to throw at him and whack him in a wing.

 **Earthbound as Ground.**

Quicksand is great to make to buy some time and hit hard.

 **Creepy as Bug.**

Having to run and throw dragonflies at him not exactly easy for bug.

 **Elegant as Flying.**

Now flying was difficult especially when I'm still new and throwing tornados at him.

 **Toxic as Poison.**

Trying to get him in a toxic bog not even close to easy one bit I had to run far and dodge the poison while he could swim dry and swim again.

 **Smart as Psychic.**

Now getting the Psychic area done was difficult I had to work on the magic portion so I calmed by saying "From north to south, to east to west, please calm my nerves so mote it be." That helped me with this and it allowed me to set a trap with a pit fall.

 **We are the mythic Dragon.**

Now was the time for me and Ash to work together I got stuff in a pile he span his Dragon Chakram to make the materials into a dragon smashing into Draco.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Dragon Type!**

Draco teleported us to the start and said "You were able to use the elements just like a dragon uses them with it's breath." We were rewarded our Dragon Type Symbols.

* * *

 **Psychic Typemental**

We were in an asteroid field or meteors I saw a cat with a mage robe. Matthew spoke "Magicae can you help me upgrade the teleport function on the pokewatches for cross dimensional teleportation?" He nodded and launched what looked like an orb of space and mixed with time I was guessing. It hit Matthew's Pokewatch and it updated saying "Cross-Dimensional-Teleportation Update finished." I smiled I knew Psychic was about Brains so I had to fly and I grabbed Ash again.

 **We are the brains of all Pokémon.**

I knew remote control explosives could be dangerous but meh I needed more ground to cover so better safe than sorry.

 **We are the smartest of all Pokémon.**

I had to travel to each meteor and put mine in each and then once out of the final let's just say time for the final explosion.

 **We don't let anything Toxic our mind.**

I was flying around till I got to the ground and landed safely and yelled "Magicae ready!" Boy was he. He started launching stone after stone.

 **We are the brains over your Brawns.**

I knew I had to make metal shields and be ready to throw them back so I curved the shields.

 **We may have**

I slicked the shields with water making them go faster, I had plants propel them forward.

 **Entomophobia, Phasmophobia, and Scotophobia**

I ran forward using any type I could and molded them into a dragon to hit Magicae.

 **but we always conquer them.**

She was still standing but it wouldn't last long I would make sure I ran forward and summoned my magnesium bat and put a charm on it and whacked her forward while shielding my self with each type.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Psychic Type!**

There was an explosion then we were back in the center and Magicae said "You were smart enough to plan out a way to stop me and power through you are a psychic type." We got out Psychic type Symbols.

* * *

 **Fairy Typemental**

We were suddenly surrounded by tall mushrooms and a fairy with heart shaped wings she spoke "I'm Mediocris the Fairy Typemental I hope you like shrooms."

 **Hey we are the fairy type.**

I was just purely creeped out so I ran. _I thought Fairies were supposed to be cute and cuddley not cute and creepy._ I thought the same thing Fairies are innocent but in Pokémon they represent light but light can be evil at the same time so yeah time to show so light.

 **We maybe cute and cuddley,**

I hid and went to my power place with Scheffel and spoke "Ok Evil Me we need to work together both here and most likely in the Dark Typemental area." _Heh why should I_ "Because We Fear Each Other So If We Don't We Could Both Die!" _Fine you know the only way the golden power works is_ "Is if we work together." _Yes so let's do this._ I stepped into the Golden aura and was energized by what I had.

 **But we are to be feared.**

We were back and Scheffel was using the Fairy Type Cadceus on me to heal me and give me energy. I ran towards Mediocris ready to fight my heart out.

 **The Dark fears our light,**

Mediocris spoke "Andreas you are here you will see the light in fairies we're not pure good not pure evil like dark is not pure evil." We spoke " _We_ are _one_ Good _and_ Evil _we_ Trust _each_ other. Now I know I'm can't just Andrea Golden without being Andrea Golden Purple!"

 **The Fighting loses their strength,**

I summoned Fire Whirls, Water Spouts, Earthquakes, and Tornados sending them towards Mediocris.

 **The Dragons are breathless.**

I summoned Lightning, Blizzards, Hurricanes, and Meteors sending them at Mediocris.

 **The Metals we help find,**

I was holding nothing back I was bringing forth Dragonic energy, energy from every I had type and mixing it into a beam to hit Mediocris.

 **The toxic we can create is nothing without us.**

I charged one last blast into an aura sphere to knock out Mediocris and won.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Fairy Type!**

We were teleported back to the beginning and given our Fairy Type Symbols when Mediocris spoke saying "You showed the light in darkness for fairy types."

* * *

 **Bug Typemental**

We were tiny and above us was tons of grass it was a jungle and it front of us was Mantis who said "Hello my name is Climex." He immediately started spraying webs at me causing me to start a mini fire on it.

 **We are creepy crawlies.**

I grabbed Gwen and ran. I had to work and think fast Climex was huge probally no bigger than us at full size. No bigger than us at full size. No bigger, Of Course No bigger. I tapped into my powers and sent it outwards towards the Pokenerds and grew us to full size.

 **We'll tie you up.**

When we were full size I saw Climex and the grass was out our waist. He smiled and said "So you noticed my trick nice be ready though for your demise!" He grew and the grass grew to make us like germs.

 **Eat you.**

I knew that this was his way of making us feel intimated but it wasn't going to work I ran and yelled "Gwen start making webs He'll try to web me but he'll get himself instead." Gwen nodded as I ran and sprayed.

 **Then spit you out!**

He sprayed everywhere but I ran up around his leg and flew up it and went to his others making sure he couldn't move.

 **We thrive in the Dark!**

I started to call on the lightning and fire to catch the webs on fire and send electricity up through the water and hurt him.

 **We put fear in the Mind!**

I had to work to get to the eyes and slash down on him with my Grass Battle Axe.

 **We go through Infernos!**

I was running out of energy I could see he was getting free so I started using Psychic and Double Team to hold him down.

 **We ride in the Sky!**

I started whacking him and trust me he was going crazy he was resistant.

 **We aren't easily Crushed!**

Finally I combined Fire and Rock to make a molten rock to take him down.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Bug Type!**

We were back at the start and given our Bug Type Symbols and told "You were as creepy as a Bug Type."

* * *

 **Ghost Typemental**

Suddenly we were in a cemetery but there were no ghosts. Till I saw a spirit or a purple shadow who appeared in front of me and she said "I'm Exspiravit hope you like spooks."

 **We maybe spooky but**

I just took Gwen and grabbed my Water Blasters filled with Holy Water. I saw Exspiravit and we started spraying non-stop then we ran.

 **We mean no harm.**

We ran and I threw salt non-stop having Gwen help.

 **We're so scary we scare ourselves.**

I started mixing the salt with the water to make them twice as effective.

 **We even live in shadowy bodies.**

Once that was done I started spraying the ground around Exspiravit and her.

 **We can't find any help.**

She was falling and she was knocked out.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature.**

 **We are the Ghost Type.**

We were back at the starting area with her and she rewarded us our symbols and said "You have won were able to go through obstacles like a ghost does a wall."

* * *

 **Dark Typemental**

We were surrounded by darkness but had enough moonlight to see a werewolf who said "I'm Tenebris I hope you can sneak around in the dark like I can." This made me frown since he slunk away. He ran right at me and knocked me back and kept doing so not letting up. _Andrea he's not evil but he uses the root of all evil which is darkness. We have to work together._

 **We aren't evil simply misunderstood.**

In a flash of gold I was in my true form and grabbed Tenebris and yelled "Gwen hide!" I immediately teleported into the sky and summoned the wind to me shot towards Tenebris like a bullet making a tornado. Gwen started throwing Kunais in order to hit Tenebris.

 **We just want to prove we're good.**

I was calling for water to cause a tsunami a wash a Tenebris and knock him back while Gwen put in more Kunais.

 **We try to help but people run away.**

I stomped my feet causing volcanos to rise and lava to gush out with me have it in the shape of a kunai.

 **Everyone Fears us for being dark.**

I summoned an earthquake knocking him off his feet and pushing him back.

 **We try to help the Dead but they think it's harm.**

I called for lightning and struck him down zapping him non-stop.

 **We have in Light in us but everyone sees utter darkness.**

I was making blizzards forcing him into the cold and freezing him out.

 **Things that are Creepy are attracted to us.**

I summoned meteors to come crash down on him.

 **Everything Good sees us as bad.**

I saw in the moonlight that he was knocked out.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Dark Type!**

We were teleported back and given our Dark Type Symbols while he said "You have learned to quite and extensive area how to control the darkness within you and fight with it."

* * *

 **Poison Typemental**

We were in a poisonus bog and in front of us was an anthro snake who said "Why hello Andrea and the Pokenerdssss. I'm Vennum the Poissson Typemental." I didn't know why but I knew I couldn't rely on steel for this. I grabbed Matthew and ran.

 **We maybe toxic be we aren't all bad.**

I had to work on something to finish off Vennum or I could be the one finished off.

 **We try to clean it never works out.**

I had to combine soap and industrial salt.

 **We can poison Land not matter hard you try.**

I had to combine herbs that cleansing properties.

 **We even poison the Mind.**

I kept Diamonds and Amethyst to help heal.

 **Pixies have nothing on us with their light.**

I put smashed and mixed them into a powder.

 **Our protects the Plants life.**

I put them into my water blasters in the nick of time and handed one to Matthew just as we started spraying Vennum to knock her out.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Poison Type!**

We transported back to the starting area and given our Poison Type Symbols.

* * *

 **Fighting Typemental**

Now we were at a sumo arena and in middle was Pugna the Fighting Typemental. He was a bull in a sumo GI. He spoke "Andrea I hope you and Alex are ready to fight."

 **We are the brawns of all Pokémon.**

He suddenly charged at me and knocked me into a forcefield. I was dizzy all of a sudden but I knew I had to fly up.

 **We are strongest of all Pokémon.**

I flew up to get away from him and not be beaten down I knew what I had to do I immediately used Double team.

 **We destroy Ice to smithereens.**

I got my doubles to mix fire, water, and grass. It knocked him back pretty far.

 **We are the Brawns over your Brains!**

I combined electric, normal, and flying. It sent him soaring.

 **We defeat the Dark to no tomorrow.**

I had rock, ground, and steel together. It shook him to the core.

 **Fairies can't blind us with their dust.**

I made dragon, psychic, and fairy work. It blinded him.

 **We break Normal's Bones.**

Now with dark, ghost, and bug there was no stopping me. It had him wobbling.

 **We bring Flying down by wings.**

I sent poison into his legs.

 **We crush Rocks to pebbles.**

I flew down to him with my Magnesium bat and wacked him a new one.

 **We turns Steel into plates.**

He kneeled and gave in.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Fighting Type!**

He gave us the Fighting Type Symbol and we left to the next Typemental.

* * *

 **Ice Typemental**

We were on a glacier and a polar bear came who said "I'm Glacies the Ice Typemental." I nodded. She smiled and continued "Andrea be careful here I'm the last for now but we can be the most difficult depending on who's last." I gulped. I noticed it suddenly dropped to very close 0 degrees C. _Andrea this is my time to keep you warm your uncle would kill me other wise._ Suddenly I was surrounded by a firey warmth.

 **We maybe cold but**

 _We need to combine you heard her this is going to be the toughest though we'll wait till Bonnie's challenge to use these powers and our golden power deal?_ I nodded as I was surrounded by my power.

 **We aren't heartless.**

I started to run forward looking for Glacies after I helped the Pokenerds stay warm. _I get it the pokenerds are your family aren't they._ I thought to my evil self "Yes they are at least a different dimension family. When they leave I will miss them but we can talk and I will be their for the battles everyone will be." _Yup I wish they were my family_ "They are you are good just my evil you help me stay my self we balance each other." _True so Yeah Good and Evil Dark and Light_ "Yup now let's win this!"

 **We sadly freeze Dragons.**

We ran till we saw Glacies I formed my Fire Sword and ran quickly slashing at her leaving behind some water.

 **We bring down Flying types.**

I called on some rocks to start having jab at her.

 **We frost over the Ground.**

I smashed her with my Rock Mack.

 **We soak Fire when melted.**

I had my Steel Flail going everywhere and bashing into Glacies.

 **We chill Fighting to the bone.**

I called on the earth and made an earthquake to shake down an avalanche. I made a tornado to cause Glacies to go flying.

 **We expand Rock.**

I called for a fire whirl and Tsunami to combine and hit the glacier and knock down Glacies.

 **We make Steel subzero.**

I let Daniel hit Glacies with his Ice Dagger.

 **We Are A Force Of Nature!**

 **We are the Ice Type!**

We were teleported back to our starting area and were rewarded our Ice Type Symbols.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys just to let you know this chapter starts the tradition of Mew and sometimes another character training us.**

 **Andrea: He's also going to be giving sneak peeks of other cross overs :D**

* * *

 **Ch 12 Our Fears Brought To Life**

I decided that maybe we needed some more training we had a hard enough time against the typementals. Just as if someone read my mind a flash of light happened and I was no longer in my room. In front of me was myself but not African American she was purple. She then turned around and said demonically " _HeLlO aNdReA hOpE yOu'Re ReAdY tO dIe!"_ She summoned Matthew's Water Trident and Alex's Fire Sword. I stuttered "H-h-how d-do you have their weapons?" She spoke " _It'S bEeN yEaRs BuT i HaVe AlL tHeIr WeApOnS aNd PoWeRs JuSt FrOm KiLlInG tHeM! I'vE TrAvLeD tHrOuGh DiMeNsIoNs AnD kIlLeD gAiNiNg pOwErS!"_

She made multiples of herself each one a shade of purple mixed with the color of the Pokémon weapon or weapon she was holding. I knew I had to match her type for type and weapon for weapon. I was hoping this would work the Pokénerds made it where if we were in a dire situation, we could call on any Pokémon in weapon form, I hoped it worked with Digimon also.

I called upon my water trident and infused it with Blastoise's Essence. It glowed splitting into 12 points in the middle of each four was a cannon. I knew I had to work quickly. I ran charging my trident when I finally launched blasts of water hurting her.  
I called upon my Steel Flail and infused Steelix's Essence in it. It glowed growing 2 spikes on the end of 2 other chains. I ran and slashed her down. Once she was slashed down.  
I called my Poison Spear and infused it with Gengar's Essence within it. It glowed and the tip split into 4 with a gauntlet for area for me fist. I ran at her and slashed her slicing her.

My evil self ran at me and attacked me with Matthew's Water Trident, Poison Spear, and Steel Flail. I kneeled down but recovered quickly.

I summoned my Grass Battle Axe and infused it with Torterra. It glowed and gained a shield in the shape of a shell on the back. I ran at her and slashed at her.  
I summoned my Ice Dagger and infused it with Alolan Sandslash. It glowed and became attached to my hand. I ran at her and stabbed her.  
I summoned my Ground Hammer and infused it with Sandslash. It glowed becoming my hand I ran at her and pound her down.

She ran at me and attacked me with Daniel's Grass Battle Axe, Ice Dagger, and Ground Hammer. I had to use recover to get up.

I conjured my Fire Sword and infused it with Mega Blaziken. It glowed and it's blade split into three. I ran at her slicing and slashing her.  
I conjured my Fighting Gauntlet and infused it with Blaziken. I glowed and it's fist blade split into five. I ran at her cutting her.  
I conjured my Rock Mace and infused it with Crustle. It glowed and grew stacking on top of each other. I ran at her and bashed her with it.

She ran at me and bashed me with Alex's Fire Sword, Fighting Gauntlet, and Rock Mace.

I knew I had to be quicker so I charged after combining the type weapons into one big sword and slashing her. She started to bleed and her type copies were gone. I knew I wasn't done so I called on WarGreymon's Dramon's Killers and gripped them running at fear slicing her. I called on MetalGarurumon's wings and launched claws at her.

She started to rise and ran at me throwing every punch and kick she could forcing me down. I started to black out before I saw an inner light. I then started to glow in every Pokémon color and blasted my evil version.

Suddenly she changed into the Mews the Pokenerds have. They spoke "Yay you passed your training bye!" Suddenly I was back in my room.

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

I woke up but I was no longer in my room. I was back in my old cave home with my old family I saw my sister and mother. They were snarling at me. I knew I was in danger and had to act fast. I summoned my beyblades of the original animatronics. I launched each one quickly but it seemed they weren't enough. I tried making a beyblade from something I've read. Suddenly a beyblade of the paranormal kinds appeared.

They laughed and said "You always thought you were hot stuff but you were nothing but a baby. You thought we loved you. We always hated you." This made realize what was going on. So I said "Yeah like I believe this is real right Mews bring on my Brothers!" They smiled and suddenly my brothers were there.

 **Just a small town girl**  
 **Livin' in a lonely world**  
 **She took the midnight train**  
 **Goin' anywhere**

I immediately launched the Elemental Beyblade what came out was a girl who launched blasts of fire every where. She shot out blasts of brought down rain as if it was a waterfall. She made the ground erupt and crash into my family. She sent wind blasting blowing away my family.

 **Just a city boy**  
 **Born and raised in South Detroit**  
 **He took the midnight train**  
 **Goin' anywhere**

I immediately launched the Werewolf and Vampire Beyblades. The Werewolf beyblade ran at my family gnashing into them. The Vampire Beyblade flew right at my family knocking into them down.

 **A singer in a smokey room**  
 **The smell of wine and cheap perfume**  
 **For a smile they can share the night**  
 **It goes on and on, and on, and on**

I launched my Pixie and Fallen Angel Beyblades. They Flew at my family blasting them with dust and light pushing them farther back then before.

They snarled at me and rammed right into me.

 **Strangers waiting**  
 **Up and down the boulevard**  
 **Their shadows searching**  
 **In the night**  
 **Streetlight people**  
 **Livin' just to find emotion**  
 **Hidin' somewhere in the night**

I was starting to black out till I saw Freddy, Bonnie, Andrea, The Three Knights, The Originals, the Pokenerds, and my family.

 **Workin' hard to get my fill**  
 **Everybody wants a thrill**  
 **Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
 **Just one more time**  
 **Some will win**  
 **Some will lose**  
 **Some were born to sing the blues**  
 **Oh, the movie never ends**  
 **It goes on and on, and on, and on**

I had renewed vigor. I called upon Original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Original. I launched them in a volley not letting up.

 **Strangers waiting**  
 **Up and down the boulevard**  
 **Their shadows searching**  
 **In the night**  
 **Streetlight people**  
 **Livin' just to find emotion**  
 **Hidin' somewhere in the night**

Freddy and Bonnie were bashing my Mother. Chica was launching nonstop Pizzas and Foxy was slicing into sister. Original kept changing forms attacking in every way possible.

 **Don't stop believin'**  
 **Hold on to that feelin'**  
 **Streetlight people**  
 **Don't stop believin'**  
 **Hold on**  
 **Streetlight people**  
 **Don't stop believin'**  
 **Hold on to that feelin'**  
 **Streetlight people**

Suddenly my disappeared and in their place was the Mews who said "Congrats Training passed!"

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

 **Hey you, yeah you**

I woke up no longer in my room but in a field in front of me was Rage and Peace. I was about to speak when I saw their Eyes were glowing purple and their skin colors were swapped. I said "What happened you two?" They spoke "We no longer need you we have new Chris!" Suddenly in between them was me but with a dark gray skin. I knew they weren't the real Rage and Peace so I had to focus on them while dodging their attacks. I ran focus on Rage, my anger every bit of it I noticed he started to appear beside me. Then I focused on Peace my Compassion every last ounce till she appeared.

 **Sometimes I think this woman is kinda hot**  
 **Sometimes I think this woman is sometimes not**  
 **Puts me down, fools me around**  
 **What's she doing to me?**  
 **Out for satisfaction, any piece of action**  
 **That ain't the way it should be**  
 **She needs love, smells out a man**  
 **She's gotta see**  
 **Pours my beer, licks my ear**  
 **Brings out the devil in me**

We stopped and looked back at them I spoke "Who ever they are we have to take them down." I summoned my Light & Darkness Sword. Rage was able to summon his Darkness Daggers. Peace was able to summon her Light Bow. I ran forward slashing at my double. Peace shot arrows at her double. Rage stabbed into his double.

 **Hell ain't a bad place to be**

They ran at us my double slashed me with a copy of my sword. Rage was stabbed with a copy of his daggers. Peace was shot with a copy of her bow.

 **Spends my money, drinks my booze, stays out every night**  
 **And I got to thinking, hey, just a minute, something ain't right**  
 **Disillusions and confusion**  
 **Make me want to cry**  
 **All the same, you lead your games**  
 **Tellin' me your lies**  
 **Don't mind her playing a demon**  
 **As long as it's with me**  
 **If this is hell then you could say**  
 **It's heavenly**

I summoned a Light & Darkness Hammer and brandished my double. Rage summoned a Darkness Mace and smashed his copy. Peace summoned a Light Flail and bashed her copy.

 **Hell ain't a bad place to be**

The duplicates copied our moves putting us on our knees.

 **Late at night turns down the lights**  
 **Closes up on me**  
 **Opens my heart, tears it apart**  
 **Brings out the devil in me**

We had to combine our powers I started a shining gray light while Peace made a shimmering white light and Rage made a glimmering black light which we used to blast them away.

 **Hell ain't no bad place to be**

Suddenly they were replaced by the Mews who spoke "Congrats Your Training is completed.

* * *

 **(This is a retry at the 1st movie.)**

 **Scheffel's POV**

Me and the Pokenerds were no longer in the tents but at New Island again. Mew and Mewtwo were there, Mewtwo said "I forgot to give you my eggs last time you were here but Mew said we should train you so you can earn them." Suddenly we were pricked by needles. Holes appeared from the ground and what came out were clones of us.

 **I close my eyes and I can see the day we met,**  
 **Just one moment and I knew:**  
 **You're my best friend, do anything for you.**

Mewtwo spoke up "Scheffel you are 1st. You will go against Fairy, Normal and Flying types, along with your self." I got readied and empowered my self with my Fairy type powers. Cleffas, Clefairys, Clefables, Igglybuffs, Jigglypuffs, Wigglytuffs, Mime. Jrs, , Togepi, Togetics, and Togekisses came out. I sent them out also I noticed my double empowered herself with fairy typing. I summoned my fairy type caduecues. Me and my double yelled "Celffable line use Moon Blast! Wigglytuff line use Double Slap! Mr. Mime line use Psychic! Togekiss line use Air slash!"

 **We've gone so far and done so much**  
 **And I feel like we've always been together.**  
 **Right by my side through thick and thin,**  
 **You're the part of my life I'll always remember.**

The battlefield I was on was being torn to pieces we were being hit by attack same as my clone we were on our knees in minutes. Suddenly the Fairy type Pokémon changed to the Kanto region Flying type Pokémon. I summoned my Flying Type Crossbow.

 **The time has come,**  
 **It's for the best, I know it.**  
 **Who could have guessed that you and I -**  
 **Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye.**

We yelled "Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, and Wing Attack!" They flapped their wings making saw blades of air, speeding forth hitting the flying types and smacking them with their wings while I shot my double. My double started shooting me down. I summoned my Normal Type Bat.

 **You've helped me find the strength inside**  
 **And the courage to make my dreams come true.**  
 **How will I find another friend like you?**

The Flying Types became Normal Types. I sent out my Normal Type Kanto region Pokémon. We yelled "Quick Attack, Giga Impact, and Double Team!" Me and my double ran at each other bashing into each non stop. Suddenly everything went black.

 **Two of a kind, that's what we are,**  
 **And it seems like we were always winning.**  
 **But as our team is torn apart,**  
 **I wish we could go back to the beginning.**

I was floating in space and saw a Light Brilliant Raspberry 6 pointed star with six stars around it.

 **The time has come,**  
 **It's for the best, I know it.**  
 **Who could have guessed that you and I -**  
 **Somehow, someway, we'd have to say goodbye.**

When I came to Matthew was standing over me checking my pulses everything. Just like a student from my Dimension would. I saw he had tears running down his eyes.

 **Somehow someday, we have to say goodbye.**

I finally spoke "Hey Matthew you remind of a student from my dimension."

* * *

 **Matthew's POV**

My heart was pounding as if I was going to have a heart attack. I said "You're OK, You're OK." Scheffel nodded. Mewtwo said "Sorry that was unexpected I made sure to put in this space a regenerative healing for you since these clones are just goo."

 **You've been such a good friend,**  
 **I've known you since I don't know when.**  
 **We've got lots of friends but they come and go.**  
 **Even though we've never said it,**  
 **There's something that all of us know:**

I summoned my Water Trident. I called out my Water Type Pokémon. My clone did the same. We both yelled "Aqua Jet, Surf, and Waterfall!" We both shot water at each other, our Pokémon blasted each other. I summoned my Poison Spear.

 **Together forever, no matter how long -**  
 **From now until the end of time.**  
 **We'll be together, and you can be sure**  
 **That forever and a day,**  
 **That's how long we'll stay,**  
 **Together and forever more.**

We called out our Poison Type Pokémon. We yelled "Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, and Poison Sting!" Poisonous things were flying while me and my clone were jabbing at each other. I summoned my Steel Flail.

 **Always gone that extra mile,**  
 **Depended on you all the while.**  
 **Even in the good and bad times you will see -**  
 **From now until our journey's end,**  
 **You know you can always count on me.**

We called out our Steel Type Pokémon. We yelled "Flash Cannon, Iron Head, and Magnet Bomb!" It was hard to see with how much things were shining around us. We were whacking each other with our Steel Flails.

 **Together forever, no matter how long -**  
 **From now until the end of time.**  
 **We'll be together, and you can be sure**  
 **That forever and a day,**  
 **That's how long we'll stay,**  
 **Together and forever more.**

I was blacking out just before I did I saw Mewtwo rush over.

 **No matter where our destiny leads,**  
 **I'll be there for you,**  
 **Always come through,**  
 **And that you can believe.**

I was floating in space and saw 3 blue Butterflies with Pink wings.

 **Together forever, no matter how long -**  
 **From now until the end of time.**  
 **We'll be together, and you can be sure**  
 **That forever and a day,**  
 **That's how long we'll stay,**  
 **Together and forever more.**

When I came to I told them my experience same as Scheffel.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV**

Mewtwo spoke "Daniel you're up."

 **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**  
 **I'm unbeatable**

We summoned our Grass Battle Axes, and sent out our Grass Type Pokémon. We yelled "Razor Leaf, Power Whip, and Leaf Storm!" There was foliage flying everywhere hitting everything. We were slashing at each other. I summoned my Ground hammer.

 **Walking down this endless highway**  
 **With nothing but my friends beside me**  
 **We'll never give in, we'll never rest**  
 **Advanced Battle is the ultimate test**

We yelled "Earthquake, Magnitude, and Fissure!" after sending out our Ground Types. Pieces of the earth was flying everywhere we were bashing them at each hitting each other. I summoned my Ice Dagger.

 **From the earth, the land**  
 **The sea and sky**  
 **They can never win, but they sure can try  
** **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**  
 **I'm unbeatable**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **(Advanced Battle!)**

We yelled after sending out our Ice Types "Ice Beam, Blizzard, and Ice Shard!" Their was snow and ice being blasted every where non stop, we kept trying stab each other I kept getting the successful hits.

 **Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**  
 **I'm undefeatable**  
 **From the stars and the ancient past**  
 **They come to play, but they'll never last**

Suddenly I started to black out.

 **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**  
 **I'm unbeatable**  
 **Pokémon**  
 **(Advanced Battle!)**

I was floating in space and saw a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it.

 **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**  
 **I'm undefeatable  
** **Oh oh oh**  
 **(Advanced Battle!)**  
 **I'm unbeatable**  
 **Pokémon**

When I woke up I explained to them what I saw.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do?**  
 **Share with me your secrets deep inside.**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Are you loyal through and through?**  
 **And do you have a heart that's true?**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**

Mewtwo grunted and said "You are too strong for your own good you exert yourself too much." He put it up to catch us to heal us.

 **Yeah, come on,**  
 **Yeah,**  
 **Uh huh, yo,  
** **Take a Normal type like Jigglypuff,**  
 **Against the Ghostly Gengar a battle's real tough!**  
 **Thunderbolt's a great Electric attack,**  
 **Till you get Ground down by a Marowak!**

 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do?  
** **Don't ya Bug me, with a Caterpie,**  
 **For a Flying type the win's easy,**  
 **Good luck with Muk and its poison gas,**  
 **Make one wrong move and it'll kick your Grass,**

I summoned my Fire Sword, and sent out my Fire Type Pokémon. My clone sent them out at the same time. We yelled "Fire Punch, Fire Spin, and Flamethrower!" There was fire flying by me as I ran and slashed my clone but he got one up on me and slashed back. We summoned our Rock Maces.

 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do?**  
 **Share with me your secrets deep inside, (yeah, what kind, what kind)**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Are you loyal through and through?**  
 **And do you have a heart that's true?**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**

 **Uh, come on, mmhmm, yeah,  
** **Reach higher with Fire - go Flareon!**  
 **Think twice about Ice to be number one,**  
 **Water's in order if you wanna be slick,**  
 **Mewtwo is the best when you get Psychic  
** **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do?**

We sent out our Rock Types. We yelled "Rock Blast, Roll Out, and Head Smashed!" There were stones and gems of all colors flying by me. I ran and bashed the stones at my opponent making it where he got hit and bashed right into him.

 **Hitmonlee's the key for your Fighting mood,**  
 **And you can Rock 'n roll with Geodude,**  
 **Dratini comes first when you choose Dragon**  
 **But evolution's the solution if you're gonna win!**

 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do?**  
 **Share with me your secrets deep inside, (deep inside)**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Are you loyal through and through?**  
 **And do you have a heart that's true?**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**

I summoned my Fighting Gauntlet, and sent out my Fighting Type Pokémon. We yelled "Mach punch, Dynamic Punch, and Double Kick!" I ran forward dodging punch after punch, kick after kick till I got to my double and threw one right into him knocking him right back into the wall, but the force sent me down also.

 **(Yeah, give it up)**  
 **Oh,  
** **Keep on training so you're stronger and faster,**  
 **Just can't stop till your power I master,**  
 **My plan is this: I gotta catch 'em all,**  
 **Get 'em in my Poké Ball,**

 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do?**  
 **Share with me your secrets deep inside, (deep inside)**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Are you loyal through and through?**  
 **And do you have a heart that's true?**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**

I woke up floating in space and saw 2 Blue balloons with Yellow strings and 1 Yellow Balloon with a Blue string.

 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **How do you do the things you do? (Ha, give it up)**  
 **Share with me your secrets deep inside, (deep inside) (No secrets from me)**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Are you loyal through and through?**  
 **And do you have a heart that's true?**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you? (Yeah, what kind are you?)**

 **Yeah,**  
 **I'll take a normal type like Jigglypuff,**  
 **Oh,**  
 **Don't ya bug me with a Caterpie (Yeah that's what I'm sayin')**  
 **What kind are you?**  
 **Yeah, go Flareon, (ha, yeah that's my boy)**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Thunderbolt's a great electric attack,**  
 **How do you do the things you do,**  
 **But don't get ground down by a Marowak,**  
 **What kind of Pokémon are you?**  
 **Ghostly Gengar, Watch out for Mewtwo**

When I came to I explained to them what I saw.

* * *

 **Gwen's POV**

Mewtwo spoke "I can't do anymore I believe you are blacking out to see these visions."

 **You've been with me through thick and thin, you've never let me down**  
 **You're always there to lend a hand when there's no one else around**  
 **You had the faith when no one else believed**  
 **You gave me strength 'cause you saw the good in me**

We summoned my Dark Kunai and sent out our Dark Types. We yelled "Dark Pulse, Night Slash, and Snarl!" There were areas of darkness everywhere as I ran and slashed into my clone before she got a chance to.

 **I can't imagine me without you or you without me**  
 **We've always been two best friends naturally**  
 **And if I'm ever afraid you help me pull through**  
 **Forever best friends, me and you**

I jumped back and summoned my Bug Glaive and sent out my Bug Types. I yelled "Twin Needle, Silver Wind, and Bug Buzz!" There was noise, wind, and needles flying everywhere as I slashed into my clone multiple times.

 **You need to know you're not alone, I'll be back real soon**  
 **There's not a day when I'm away that I won't think of you**  
 **Don't give up hope, we'll be a team again**  
 **And in your heart you've got to know I'll always be your friend**

I back flipped and summoned my Ghost Scythe and sent out my Ghost Types. I yelled "Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, and Shadow Sneak!" They all disappeared into shadows and attacked relentlessly while I slashed my clone down and out right before blacking out.

 **I can't imagine me without you or you without me**  
 **We've always been two best friends naturally**  
 **And if I'm ever afraid you help me pull through**  
 **Forever best friends, me and you**

Once I woke up I saw 3 red apples in a triangle shape.

 **Forever best friends, me and you**

Once I really woke up I explained to everyone.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Mewtwo didn't really speak other than to say I was up.

 **Brother, my brother,**  
 **Tell me what are we fighting for?  
** **We've got to end this war,**  
 **We should love one another.**  
 **Oh can't we just pretend**  
 **This war never began?**  
 **We can try, brother, my brother.**

 **We face each other from different sides**  
 **The anger burns, can't remember why**  
 **It's kinda crazy to cause such pain**  
 **Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

I summoned my Electric Lance and sent out my Electric Types. We yelled "Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, and Electro Ball!" I ran at my clone having sparks and bolts flying around me till I slammed into my clone.

 **We watch our world fall apart**  
 **Tell me what good is winning**  
 **When we lose our heart?**

 **Brother My Brother**  
 **Tell me what are we fighting for**  
 **Isn't life worth so much more?**  
 **We should love one another**  
 **Oh can't we just pretend**  
 **This war never began?**  
 **Tell me why, brother my brother**

I summoned my Psychic Staff and sent out my Psychic Types. We yelled "Psychic, Confusion, and Telekinesis!" I ran at my clone blasting orbs of psychic energy till I got close enough to bash him on the head with a sphere of psychic energy.

 **We can try, brother my brother**

 **Let's take a moment and look deep inside**  
 **And say we're willing to give love a try!**  
 **We're not as different as we seem to be**  
 **There's so much more to me than what you see**

I summoned my Dragon Chakram and sent out my Dragon Types. We yelled "Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, and Dragon Rush!" I kept throwing my Dragon Chakram with it hitting my clone and coming back to me till he collapsed just before I did.

 **Don't have to be this way!**  
 **Think about the consequences**  
 **Turn around and walk away!**

 **Brother My Brother**  
 **Tell me what are we fighting for**  
 **Isn't life worth so much more?**  
 **We should love one another**  
 **Oh can't we just pretend**  
 **This war never began?**  
 **Tell me why, brother my brother  
**

 **Tell me why!**

When I woke up I saw 3 Blue Diamonds.

 **Brother My Brother**  
 **Tell me what are we fighting for**  
 **Isn't life worth so much more?**  
 **We should love one another**  
 **Oh can't we just pretend**  
 **This war never began?**  
 **Tell me why, brother my brother**

When I actually woke up I explained what I saw.

* * *

 **The Pokenerd's POV**

We all suddenly blacked out.

When we woke up we were floating in space and saw a Light Lime Green flame with and a Light Spring Budish Gray 5 pointed star in the middle before we blacked out again.

When we woke up we were floating over Prof. Oak's Ranch. We heard our Moms and Dads talking to our Memas and Pepas. They said "Were fading away to someplace else not to the beyond but another dimension, take good care of our children." We then saw our Moms' spirits combining and being sent away while our Dads' spirits were combined and sent somewhere else.

Then we were back given our Mewtwo eggs and teleported back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys just to let you know this chapter explains the before life of the Freddy's and FredBear's past and our somewhat human friend's past.**

 **Flare: Yeah it will be explained better in the story.**

 **Andrea: So when do us humans fight our evil clones?**

 **Soon very soon. 0:)**

* * *

 **Ch 13 Freddy's and FredBear's** **Past**

I suggested this to the gang "Hey guys it seems like today might be better for relaxing. So how about we have a singing contest?" Freddy said "Sure but do y'all want us ta do it solo aw togither?" I said "Solo or together your choice." Suddenly everything started to become blurry and then it went black.

* * *

 **Freddy's POV**

When we woke up I noticed where we were and who was in front of us. There in front of us were the evil versions of me. We grabbed our weapons and got ready to fight. Andrea asked "Freddy where are we?" I said "We are in my memawy av my family a-dyin'." We saw my family being attacked and mauled by Cobras while they were biting me. I was up 1st for our singing contest so I started us off.

 **Ay am thay ...err leaduurr av this here awful small crowd**

 **Didn't want thay ...err part but nobody would hear me out**

 **Ay hold thay ...err wait on both my shoulders**

 **My sowl gets colduurr**

 **Whahl we get olduurr**

My brown aura started up and was glowing. I made an Aura Sphere and launched it at the Evil Freddy while he did the same. Dust covered our battle field.

 **Ay have ta watch**

 **As all my friends break down**

 **Whahl ay have ta plan our revenge**

 **Tell me what it's about**

We were pushed back. When the had dust cleared we pulled out our microphones and turned them into Microtans.

 **Ay'm thay ...err one who has ta get my hands dirty**

 **Take it upon myself ayn' make sure no-one hurts me**

 **Ay'm naw different but thay ...err others, they done chose me**

 **They call me Freddy, so just**

 **Follow my lead!**

We ran at each other and clashed when our Microtans hit each other causing sparks to go flying.

 **They call me**

 **My name is**

 **[x2]**

We made Aura Spheres and ran at other shoving them at each other causing an explosion pushing us back.

 **Ay'm thay ...err one in y'all's nightmares**

 **Ay'm thay ...err phantawum y'all fear**

 **Ay'm thay ...err toy who comes alive in thay ...err naheet**

 **Ay'm thay ...err one behaand thay ...err laughs y'all hear**

 **[x2]**

I ran behind my evil versions back in the and threw multiple Aura Spheres.

 **Ay don't remembuurr**

 **Why am ay here?**

 **All ay know is vengeance**

 **Ayn' all ay know is thay ...err fear**

I then bashed my Microtan into his head.

 **Please give me purpose**

 **Ay wan-ta live**

 **Is this here how it mighty ends?**

 **If ay done had ayy life ta give**

He didn't disappear immediately like the others did last time.

 **Naw, they can't see me like this here**

 **Ay have ta be awful strong ta thay ...err end**

 **Whethuurr aw nahwt ay like my rowwl**

 **Ay'm done stuck ayn' ay have ta seek**

 **Our revenge!**

Now Fronrick and the freddles were up.

 **It's all in y'all's head**

 **He tries ta say**

 **Close y'all's eyes**

 **Ayn' they go away**

 **So he locked me in**

He got his aura going along with the freddles. So did my evil version.

 **As the naheet begins**

 **Ay see the teeth**

 **Behaand the smahl**

They ran at my evil doppelganger charging up Aura Spheres.

 **Metal ghouls**

 **Haunt this here broken child**

 **They done followed home**

 **Ayn' i'm nahwt alone**

Leo launched a duke blue Aura Sphere. Raph launched a puce Aura Sphere. Mikey launched a burnt umber Aura Sphere. Donny launched an old mauve Aura Sphere. Fronrick launched a sweet brown Aura Sphere. My evil doppleganger also created their Aura Spheres. The explosion that happened pushed them all back.

In the background you could see my younger self crying for my mommy and daddy.

 **Don't steal the breath**

 **Frawum me tonaheet**

 **I'm a-hidin' with**

 **Naw means ta faheet**

 **There's someone in the hall**

 **Ay can't escape them all**

Fronrick summoned his claws. He ran at my evil doppelganger and clawed him non-stop.

 **Ay done saw who done killed**

 **These twisted sowls**

 **They only haunt**

 **The child who knows**

 **Or are they in my head?**

 **The mownsters unduurr my bed**

Donny and Mikey summoned their Bo Staff and Nunchucks. They ran at my evil doppelganger and bashed him continually.

 **It's just ayy phase**

 **They call my fear**

 **Naw one can see**

 **The evil here**

 **Ayy mownstuurr done killed**

 **Ayn' his victims rose**

Leo and Raph summoned their Katanas and Sais. They rushed my evil doppelganger and started slashing at him.

 **Ay think they want**

 **Ta make me pay**

 **Faw the life**

 **That there he done took away**

 **I'm nahwt ta blame**

 **Still they play this here game**

My evil doppelganger grabbed them and threw them but not without collapsing.

 **Ay haven't felt like this here befawe**

 **Nothing seems real anymawe**

 **Are they the echoes av his scheme**

 **Or is my maand just a-losin' steam**

 **I'm so**

 **Afeared**

 **Av this here feral masquerade**

 **Take me**

 **Take me**

 **Let it end**

Before everything was done in my memory as it started to fade an anthro Cobraman saved me, with Original keeping the Cobras back.

My evil doppelganger said "If y'all think y'all can win y'all are dead awful wrong."

* * *

 **Fredbear's POV**

I noticed where we were started to change. It was unusually eerie and then I saw my worst fear and memory everyone being scared of me when I was a cub. Who appeared was strange it was my evil doppelganger.

I came up and my aura started to flare.

 **Hings dinnae seem right**

 **live till daylight**

I formed an Ultramarine Aura Sphere, my evil doppelganger doing the same.

 **what closed pizza jynt is aye servin slices**

 **with a lifeless endoskeleton oan thair nicht shift?**

 **i dinnae lik' this**

 **righteous animals wi' a mic gripped 'n' ah might**

 **flip oot 'ere whin ah git in a ticht pinch**

 **survive this**

 **reaching fur th' flash light**

 **best be mak' it fleet lik' everything kin chaynge in a second**

 **get read yer lest rights**

 **that's right**

 **past time tea 'n' fun**

 **except time wull ne'er pass**

 **your juist tea fur one**

 **i think we've begin**

I always tried to make friends but everyone was scared of me from being an apex predator.

We ran at each other smashing our Aura Spheres into each other causing an explosion that was bigger than most.

 **well actually we think shuid run**

 **it's easier said that done**

 **wish thay gimme a gun**

 **a slave tae th' hunt, golden freddy**

 **isn't pure gowd, that's th' light**

 **that is reflecting aff is mold**

 **kill ye cold**

 **alright noo, citizens pipe down**

 **'cause ah cam tae git paid**

 **and ah'ament goin awa till**

 **i've fun mah back accoont ticker**

 **something's dripping oot fae th' machine is it**

 **blood or is it oil?**

 **or mibbie baith in th' scene**

I conjured my Springpipes, my evil doppelganger had out his Springpipes we ran at each other.

 **after midnight that's thair speil time**

 **live till daylight 'n' ye'll be fine**

 **things dinnae seem right**

 **heard thay murdurred five kids**

 **run a' nicht 'n' ye juist micht live**

I played my Springpipes blasting out Aura Spheres.

 **robotic, animatronic**

 **they're hydraulic**

 **do nae git spotted**

 **robotic, animatronic**

 **they're hydraulic**

 **do nae git spotted**

My evil doppelganger ran at my and started trying to blast me with his Springpipes.

 **you weans wanted tae win a prize?**

 **well mibbie ye'll bade alive**

 **if ye huddle a' th'gither it mak's you**

 **easy tae find**

 **remember back in th' '87?**

 **you ken they're packing a bite**

 **these reanimated animatronics ur back tae life**

 **wish ah wis strapped wi' a knife**

 **'cause thay wantae pack me ben o' a hain suit**

 **well ah jalouse a'd be bear proof**

 **but then deid too**

 **get loose**

 **roaming ilka loaby efter dark**

 **they teuk awa' a' mah doors**

 **just metal 'n' plastic bits in th' background**

My younger self was crying after not having been able to make friends with any of the other kids.

I was playing my Springpipes even more rapidly now to the point where it was rapid fire Aura Spheres.

 **please back down**

 **heard that thay tracks sound**

 **don't act loud**

 **blackouts mak' ye a munchies now**

 **foot poonds or pressure snapping backs intae two**

 **when automatic hydraulics ur running rampant you**

 **i wantae smash thaim 'n' move**

 **but a'm kinda stuck at th' desk**

 **i gang tae keep it operational**

 **guess tis a' fur th' rest**

 **going camera tae camera**

 **manage power 'n' handle th' robots wi' a stamina**

 **hoping it doesn't hammer yah**

I had it to where I was non-stop playing till my evil doppelganger was on the ground.

 **after midnight that's thair speil time**

 **live till daylight 'n' ye'll be fine**

 **things dinnae seem right**

 **heard thay murdurred five kids**

I finally launched my strongest Aura Sphere yet.

 **robotic, animatronic**

 **they're hydraulic**

 **do nae git spotted**

Now Wraith was up who's citron aura started flaring.

 **Whit did ye think ye wur playing in th' shadows o yer mind?**

 **what is it ye think ye see, fae th' signs in yer mind?**

 **ooh weel th' nights began harder 'n' harder as th' time slowly flied!**

 **and th' auld lang syne repeated 'till a' o yer dreams made ye cry!**

My younger self tried everything but everyone ran away screaming.

He ran at my evil doppelganger and they both threw their Aura Spheres.

 **forced doon, haudin' back yer tears,**

 **charging closer tae th' death we desire**

 **you ur required!**

 **your souls aboot tae catch up wi tis master**

 **it's aboot tae expire!**

 **maybe tis th' end ye seek**

 **but it ootcomes in defeat,**

 **unleash th' nightmare inside!**

The explosion was possibly the biggest one yet.

 **march! (to th' battlefield anither day tae die, we go)**

 **onward! (through ilka wee shadow, we proceed)**

 **to th' nightmare! (salute ye till we sit 'n' survive)**

 **we're marchin onward tae th' nightmare!**

My younger self was about to give up until I saw a pizza place that could be rebuilt.

He summoned his trident and ran at my evil doppelganger hitting the Springpipes Aura Spheres back.

 **what wull ye dae whin th' lights gang down!**

 **when wull th' chosen caw around**

 **summon th' silence 'n' wear yer crown**

 **begin yer darkest rise!**

He ran at my evil doppelganger in a non-stop clash.

 **holding onto yer ain dreams**

 **escape denied,**

 **so noo ye charge,**

 **the end wull noo rise!**

 **what did ye think o' th' darkness taking ower yer demise?**

 **what wis it ye thought ye saw thro' th' tears o yer een? oh**

 **well th' nights wid end louder 'n' louder 'n' corrode yer disguise!**

 **and th' rest began tae feed oan yer soul as ye said yer goodbyes!**

My younger self started repairing the pizza place.

 **forced, doon, doon below th' surface,**

 **your blood shot een divide!**

 **your time is nigh**

 **your dooms aboot tae be exposed and**

 **you're aboot tae expire!**

 **maybe tis th' light ye need**

 **but a' that's left is defeat,**

 **unleash th' nightmare inside!**

 **march! (to th' battlefield anither day tae die, we go)**

 **onward! (through ilka wee shadow, we proceed)**

 **to th' nightmare! (salute ye till we sit 'n' survive)**

 **we're marchin onward tae th' nightmare!**

They knocked each other back causing dust to be brought up.

 **what wull ye dae whin th' lights gang down!**

 **when wull th' chosen caw around**

 **summon th' silence 'n' wear yer crown**

 **begin yer darkest rise!**

 **holding onto yer ain dreams**

 **escape denied,**

 **so noo ye charge,**

 **the end wull noo rise!**

My younger self repainted the place and I tried everything I could to get the higher areas.

 **maaaaaaaaarch!**

 **run fur yer life,**

 **run thro' th' shining gaaaaaates**

 **defend yourself,**

 **with ilka shift ye taaaaake**

 **gather yer courage yer braun 'n' yer mind**

 **save ilka tear that ye shed fur mankind**

 **let thaim ken o' ye'r freeeeeee!**

 **forced doon, doon fur far tae long,**

 **take yer wings 'n' flyy!**

Wraith ran at my evil doppelganger and was able to knock him down to the ground.

 **what wull ye dae whin th' lights gang down!**

 **when wull th' chosen caw around**

 **summon th' silence 'n' wear yer crown**

 **begin yer darkest rise!**

My younger self was finally able to open up the restaurant.

 **holding onto yer ain dreams**

 **escape denied,**

 **so noo ye charge,**

 **the end wull noo rise!**

 **nothing tae fear,run fur yer liiiiiiife!**

My evil doppelganger said "If ye think ye kin win yer deid wrong."

* * *

 **Andrea's POV**

The scene was changing

Now I was up more ready than anyone would ever think.

The scene changed to when I was actually a toddler and before my younger self was the Purple Guy or my Uncle Vincent.

 **You can't back down when things get tough.**

 **You got to fight back with all your might!**

 **I've been traumatized but I don't care look at me now!**

 **I fight back with all my might!**

I ran at my doppelganger and started going crazy my aura blazing more than anything else.

He started beating on me and saying " **YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU'RE THE MOST USELESS HUMAN BEING EVER!"**

 **I have prosthetics but look at this I've survived Five nights at Freddy's!**

 **You've bullied me now I fight with my words!**

 **I have a psychopathic women for a mother!**

 **I have a psychopathic ex-friend in love with me!**

I started firing Aura Spheres of every possible element water, fire, earth, air, heck even lightning and metal ones.

I tried to make him stop but he just wouldn't stop beating on me.

 **I've almost been killed by spirits!**

 **I'm hoping to get some more friends!**

 **My mother left me when I was just born!**

 **My father absused me and killed my brother!**

I had my bat out and when my doppelganger started throwing Aura Spheres at me, but I was able to bat them out of the way and back at my doppelganger while I slashed at her with my Original Sword. I then decided to call on the Pokémon types and released a beam of every type combined.

My body was starting to fill up with scars.

 **My mom killed herself and my father when I was 16!**

 **I've got a friend's nightmares with me!**

 **I have a true family now who will protect me even I can handle myself!**

 **Hell I've almost been killed by bees, wasps, and their spirits!**

Matthew was up now.

His Water Trident appeared in his hand, Blastoise, Kevin, and Steelix were right by his side.

He ran at my evil doppelganger and yelled "BLASTOISE TIME TO MEGA EVOLVE!" Aqua blue aura tendrils connected them allowing Blastoise to Mega evolve.

He then yelled "BLASTOISE USE WATER PULSE!" Blastoise made three spheres of watery aura and blasted them at my evil doppelganger.

 **I'ts 12 am**

 **You're wide awake**

 **Your sanity is mine to break**

 **Don't fall asleep**

Matthew ran at my evil doppelganger and yelled "RAZOR SHELL!"

This made a razor sharp blade of water form from his Water Trident and he slashed my evil doppelganger.

 **Cuz it's time to play**

 **Soon it will be your life I take**

 **When it's closing time**

 **We come alive to prey**

 **On any girl or guy left inside the place**

 **I'm a different beast between**

 **Night and day**

He then yelled "KEVIN USE SLUDGE BOMB!" He then conjured his Poison Spear.

Kevin launched a giant blob of sludge at my doppelganger when Matthew yelled "POISON JAB!" This caused him to be able to jab my evil doppelganger with his spear.

 **You're gonna see a brand new side of me**

 **Trust me I can stay up way past 6**

 **I'm not that suprised Imma live**

 **But don't get much closer**

 **I'm hopin' you posers**

He then yelled "STEELIX USE IRON TAIL!" Steelix's tail became even more metallic and hit my evil doppelganger.

Matthew conjured his Steel Flail then yelled "IRON TAIL!" This made his steel flail become more metallic and hit my evil doppelganger.

 **Break down when it's over**

 **Before you will know it I will split you like moses**

 **You robots will need some hope**

 **As I'm still flowing and blowing your circuits**

 **I'ts hurtin' right?**

Matthew then yelled "STEELIX USE IRON TAIL, KEVIN USE SLUDGE BOMB, BLASTOISE USE WATER PULSE! IRON TAIL, POISON JAB, AND RAZOR SHELL!"

Kevin launched a big glob of sludge into the watery aura spheres Blastoise made while Steelix hit them with iron tail giving it more force.

Matthew bashed my evil doppelganger with his Steel Flail, jabbed her with his Poison Spear, and slashed my doppelganger with his Water Trident.

 **My security's perfect**

 **I'm livin' life**

 **Surviving every night**

 **Got my eye on every door**

Gwen was up and her Dark Kunai appeared in her hand, Absol, Beedrill, and Gengar were by her side.

She yelled "ABSOL USE NIGHT SLASH!" Absol sent forward a slash of pure darkness.

She ran and yelled "DARK PULSE!" She made a sphere of dark aura and launched it at my doppelganger.

 **Power's low I can't use more**

 **Warming up my rusty joints**

 **Join us now you have no choice**

 **Same routine, night and day**

She then yelled "GENGAR USE SHADOW BALL!" Gengar launched a ball made of shadowy and ghostly aura.

Her Ghost Scythe appeared and she then yelled "SHADOW CLAW!" Claws extended from her scythe and she slashed my doppelganger.

 **At least I'm the one that's getting paid**

 **Cameras live, start the show**

 **What's that smell I think you know**

 **I think you know**

She yelled "BEEDRILL USE PIN MISSLE!" Beedrill shot multiple missiles at my doppelganger.

Her Bug Glaive materialized in her hand then she yelled "TWINEELDLE!" Her Bug Glaive started glowing and launched two needles.

 **Just get through this and then you'll get your pay**

 **Unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave**

 **Your grave**

 **After hours we both know what's goin' down**

She yelled "BEEDRILL USE PIN MISSLE, GENGAR USE SHADOW BALL, ABSOL USE NIGHT SLASH!" Beedrill launched missiles, Gengar launched a sphere of shadowy aura, and Absol launched a slash of darkness boosting all the attacks at my doppelganger.

She yelled "TWINEEDLE, SHADOW CLAW, AND DARK PULSE!" Her Bug Glaive launched two needles, Ghost Scythe use brought out claws slashed, Dark Kunai made a sphere of darkness and they all hit my evil doppelganger."

 **Can you make it all the way till 6 am goes around**

 **I'm gonna beat ya**

 **I'm gonna beat ya**

 **Hope you like pizza**

 **Ugh, you call this pizza?**

 **Bon appetit, bruh**

My evil doppelganger said "You will never get rid of us."

 **You'll never see the end of me**

 **My camera's up you can't hide from me**

 **This restaurant won't fit us both**

 **Which one of us is gonna run the show?**

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

The scenery was changing to the point where we were in my memory.

My memory was of my Father beating on me when he was drunk saying " **YOU LITTLE JACKASS DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE WORKED TRYING TO BE** **SUCCESS!"**

 **There is a shadow on the wall,**

 **stay calm, stay calm.**

 **There's a figure in the hall,**

 **stay calm,**

 **stay calm.**

I yelled "I SUMMON ORGINAL FREDDY, ORGINAL BONNIE, ORGINAL CHICA, ORGINAL FOXY, SPRINGLOCK RONFOX, SPRINGLOCK JENNYCHICKEN, SPRINGLOCK SPRINGBONNIE, AND SPRINGLOCK FREDBEAR!"

I yelled "LET IT RIP!" My beyblades were launched and they started attacking my doppelganger.

 **Keep my wits and stay alive,**

 **wish i had it 9 to 5.**

 **There's a stranger in us all,**

 **stay calm,**

 **stay calm.**

My father was yelling at me with every possible curse word " **YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN IF IT WAS MY CHOICE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE, IF IT WAS MY CHOICE I WOULD KILL YOU NOW, BUT YOU'RE SIBLINGS WOULDN'T HAVE A CHEW TOY THEN!"**

 **Every hair is on its end,**

 **that's fine,**

 **i'm fine.**

 **Feeling my adreniline,**

 **thats fine,**

 **i'm fine.**

I summoned my Original Sword and ran at my doppelganger slashing at him, he fell down and collapsed.

 **I can keep away the creeps safely from my swivel seat something's crawling through the vents,**

 **thats fine.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **There's a ghost in the machine,**

Daniel ran up with Torterra and Sandslash by his side.

He conjured his Grass Battle Axe, Ground Hammer, and Ice Dagger.

 **stay calm,**

 **They are watching through the screens,**

 **stay calm,**

 **stay calm.**

He yelled "TORTERRA USE RAZOR LEAF!" Torterra launched razor sharp leaves at my doppelganger.

 **This just may drive me crazy Hit me!**

 **Hey kids, nice to eet'cha are you ready for some Fazbear Pizza?**

He yelled "LEAF BLADE!" His Grass Battle Axe became sharped and cut into my doppelganger.

 **Who's this working at the night shift?**

 **I dont know but i dont think i like him.**

He yelled "SANDSLASH USE EARTHQUAKE!" Sandslash caused an earthquake underneath my doppelganger.

 **He's so cute, I can feel his heart racing!**

 **About time we had a brand new play-thing.**

He yelled "EARTH POWER!" He pounded his Ground Hammer against the ground and a pile of the ground exploded up and hit my doppelganger

 **Another yella-belly balking like a chicken! Hey!**

 **Listen gang, I say we dig in!**

He then yelled "ICECICLE SPEAR!" His Ice Dagger became bigger and he was able to throw it into my doppelganger.

 **They are slowly closing in stay calm, stay calm.**

 **Find an inner strength within, stay calm, stay calm.**

Alex was up he conjured his Fire Sword, Fighting Gauntlet, and Rock Mace, Blaziken was by his side.

 **If i learned one thing its that, don't respond to craigslist ads.**

 **I can see their second skins, stay calm, stay..**

He yelled "BLAZIKEN USE FIRE PUNCH!" Blaziken ran at my doppelganger and punched him with a fist of fire.

 **Hit me!**

 **Hit me!**

He yelled "FOCUS PUNCH, FLAMETHROWER, AND STONE EDGE!" His Fighting Gauntlet glowed and he punched my doppelganger, he pointed his Fire Sword at my doppelganger blasting him with fire, and slammed his Rock Mace into the ground causing stones to hit into my doppelganger.

 **Hit me!**

 **Hit me!**

 **In the end there is only me, alright, alright.**

 **Morning sun will set me free, alright, alright.**

 **I spent five nights at Freddy's, hit me!**

 **Hey! Where did our new friend go?**

 **Don't worry he'll be back again tomorrow.**

My doppelganger said "Mark will win, you will lose."

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

The memory started to change to the area and time that my mom was dying.

Me, Rage, and Peace had our auras flaring mine being Ghost Gray, Rage's being Pitch Black, and Peace's being Snow White. Our doppelgangers were there and ready to fight.

 **Livin' easy**

 **Lovin' free**

We ran at each other and bashed them with our Aura Spheres. When we were punching and kicking my doppelganger kept up with me in every attack.

Sarah's doppelganger was matching Sarah's Light Punches. Kevin's doppelganger was matching his Dark Punches.

 **Season ticket on a one way ride**

 **Askin' nothin'**

 **Leave me be**

I conjured my Light Sword and my Darkness Lance. I then started jabbing my doppelganger and slashing him two till he was down.

Sarah conjured her Light Swords, and Kevin conjured his Darkness Lances and started slashing and jabbing their doppelgangers.

This caused them to collapse.

 **Takin' everythin' in my stride**

 **Don't need reason**

 **Don't need rhyme**

 **Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do**

 **Goin' down**

 **Party time**

 **My friends are gonna be there too**

Scheffel summoned her Fairy Blaster, Flying Crossbow, and Normal Bat.

She yelled "MOONBLAST, AEROBLAST, AND HYPERBEAM!" She held her Fairy Blaster and launched a neon pink blast of energy, she held her Flying Crossbow and blasted a beam of air, her Normal Bat charged up energy and launched it at my doppelganger.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

Ash had Pikachu by his side and conjured his Electric Lance, Psychic Staff, and Dragon Chackram.

 **No stop signs**

 **Speed limit**

 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**

 **Like a wheel**

 **Gonna spin it**

 **Nobody's gonna mess me around**

 **Hey satan**

He yelled "PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!" Pikachu jumped into the air and became charged with electricity and blasted it my doppelganger.

 **Payin' my dues**

 **Playin' in a rockin' band**

 **Hey mumma**

 **Look at me**

 **I'm on the way to the promised land**

He yelled "SHOCKWAVE!" He threw Electric Lance and it stuck in the ground and blasted a wave of electricity.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **Don't stop me**

He yelled "PSYCHIC AND DRAGON CLAW!" His staff glowed and picked up my doppelganger and threw his Dragon Chackram with it glowing and becoming sharp hitting my doppelganger.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

He yelled "PSYCHIC, SHOCKWAVE, AND DRAGONCLAW!" His staff glowed and picked up my doppelganger, he threw his lance into the ground shocking my doppelganger, while his Dragon Chackram cut through my doppelganger.

 **(Highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell**

 **(Highway to hell) highway to hell**

 **(Highway to hell) highway to hell**

 **(Highway to hell)**

 **And I'm goin' down**

 **All the way**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

My doppelganger yelled "Mark will have his love!"

* * *

 **Andrea's POV**

We were back in our actual lives.

* * *

 **Me: Hey guys sorry for not uploading I finally overcame my writer's block.**

 **The gang: Cya in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo hey guys i know how it may seem but I'm still around.**

 **Goldie: His plan is to post chapters at the same time or 1 day after another but have them all written 1st.**

* * *

 **FNAF Combined Location**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Update to Freddys and the Other Golden Animatronics**

The Freddys were done singing but then something weird started to happen. There heads started to shake and their eyes started flashing and glowing with a percentage happening. I was worried like crazy so I ran to the Pokenerds in their tents. I screamed " **GUYS THE FREDDYS SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THEM THEIR HEADS ARE SHAKING, THEIR EYES ARE GLOWING AND HAVE A PERCENTAGE ON THEM!** " Matthew then came up to me and said "Andrea calm down there is nothing to worry about they..." I screamed cutting him off " **NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT THEY ARE IN THEIR ANTHRO FORMS THEY...** " Matthew shut my mouth with psychic and said "As I was saying they are just having their software updated. They are originally animatronics so they will get updates in any form." I immediately calmed down.

I walked back to them and saw that they were almost done updating. Their eyes then turned back to normal and Freddy looked Mike and said "Whel why don't y'all look there ma boy is a-growin' up." My mind was practically blown me, Mike, Chris, Rage/Kevin, Peace/Sarah, Darkus, and Flare were in our 8 year old bodies bodies again for 1. For 2 Freddy was calling Mike his child. For 3 Goldie was fine with it. I immediately ran to the Pokenerds to ask them about this it was too mind blowing for me to understand. I ran into their tents and asked as calmly as I could "Matthew, or whoever why does..." SpringTrap finished my thought "My wife Goldie doesn't think Mikey is our son but still thinks Andrea is our daughter."

The Pokenerds were shocked and they immediately checked their PokeWatches and everyone but the Freddys checked their FNAFWatches. We noticed on Freddy's, Mike's, and Goldie's Bio it said "Thanks to the update Mike is now seen as Freddy's son and will be seen as Bonnie's son in their updates." I spoke "It makes sense now." I continued "Since Mike is the Original Night Guard. So Freddy see's him as his son."

Suddenly there was a golden flash of light and we saw new animatronics. There was a Golden Foxy wearing a golden red clothes and a golden red pirate hat, shield hook. There was a Golden Chica wearing golden yellow shirt with Lets Shine in golden pink on it and a golden yellow dress. A Golden BJ (combination of BB and JJ) wearing a golden baby pink and baby striped striped shirt, pants, hat and shoes. A Golden Marionette wearing a golden black leotard with three gold buttons and a gold mask with golden black eyes, mouth, and tear stains. Finally a Golden Endoskeleton wearing silver, bronze, and copper clothes with hints of gold.

Suddenly Goldie's Dress became Golden Brown and SpringTrap's clothes became Golden Purple. "Hi I'm BJ let us show you our powers." The color changed to a golden baby pink they said "I'm JJ from the J in BJ." She surrounded a chair with a golden baby pink aura and levitated it. Then her color changed to a golden baby blue "I'm BB from the B in BJ." He surrounded a chair in a golden baby blue aura and it stopped then started floating in the air he the reversed. They swapped back to normal and said "Our powers are levitation and gravity manipulation, our aura spheres are golden baby blue and baby pink mixed." They then conjured a flail

The Golden Endo spoke "I'm Gendo Exo as you can see with my suit on I have a core made of pure gold energy." His arm changed to golden beam like cannon and he shot a golden beam of energy out of it. He changed his hand back put it out and something looked like it was absorbed from me. He blasted a sphere of ghostly aura after yelling "Shadow Ball!" Then he put both hands out and released and golden aura on me and said "Use Shadow Ball." I yelled "Shadow Ball!" I launched a golden version of my shadow ball bigger than normal. Gendo Exo spoke "My powers are power replication, power strengthening, and my weapon is my exoskeleton. My aura is pure gold."

The Golden Foxy spoke up "Me moniker be Fennik." He started running around so fast all I saw was a golden red blur. Then I saw him run up a wall. Then he jumped down and said "Launch one at me." I launched an aura sphere made of the elements at him he blocked it sending it right back at me. "My powers are wall walking and super speed. My weapon is a Shield hook. Aura Color is Golden Red"

The Golden Chica ran to me and healed me while speaking saying "My Name's Chochin" She then grabbed some chemicals her drum stick and started mixing and made a bandage and wrapped my arm. She said "My powers are healing, knowing chemical reactions all of them. My weapon is my Drumstick. My Aura is Golden Yellow."

Last but not least the Golden Marionette "My name is Scream. My powers are "reality" manipulation or illusion making and a stronger version of dimensional awareness. My Aura is Golden Black. my weapon is a Staff. Here are some cards they have copy of your spirits with your weapons and your starter Pokémon. They also have a spirit partner for you in them. Now Goldie and SpringTrap your new powers."

Goldie was able to solve the hardest problem in the world guilt free brownies. SpringTrap duplicated himself and was able to use super strength.

Scream came up to me and said "Can I make a copy of your spirit, Mike, Freddy, Chris, Rage/Kevin, Peace/Sarah, and Fredbear?" I nodded and bit creeped out. He got us all together. He had me in a circle with items of each of my elements in it. He spoke "His elementis ego dabo vobis spiritum et copied ex his cards Homunculus the Alchemic Being, Flash Knight, and Number S39: Utopia Prime." I felt myself being surrounded by a golden black color aura and my aura being copied into those cards.

Freddy came up with his microphone, hat and bow tie. Scream said "Licet illa pecto transtulerunt hisce spiritum Symphonic Warrior Miccs, et Performapal King Bear." The card's spirit came out then Freddy and spirit sang his personal song.

 **My name's Freddy**

 **Ay'm thay ...err leaduurr av this here band!**

 **Y'all mess with my family**

 **Y'all will be in ayy wawld av payn!**

 **But if y'all doubt me**

 **Y'all can try**

 **But see what happens**

 **If y'all lose**

 **Y'all'll nevuurr be able ta mowve agayn!**

 **Ay were done saved by ayy coyote**

 **The same species that there done killed my family!**

 **Ay will defeat these coyotes one day**

 **But ay'll always be grateful ta that there one!**

Mike came up with his sword and memorables. Scream said "In hoc item gladio, et verba mea hæc in card de spiritu tuo effingo Coach Soldier WolfBark."

FredBear came up with his spring pipes, hat and kilt. Scream said "Cum haec items ut effingo is in vestri spiritus cards Coach Captain Bearman." The card's spirit came out then FredBear and his spirit started to sing his personal song.

 **A' a've ever wanted wis friends**

 **But a' body feared me**

 **For grawin up tae be an apex predator!**

 **I wis sae alone that a' ah did wis study**

 **But yin day whin ah fun an abandoned building**

 **When ah stairted tae rebuild it intae fredbear's fowk diner!**

 **I wis set bit then it git better**

 **I fun three different animals**

 **Just randomly huvin appeared**

 **One efter anither thay wur scared at foremaist bit then we a' became a family!**

 **But then it stairted tae gang doon hill**

 **When darkus accidently git his brother flare**

 **Too claise tae mah geggy bit ah wis in mah animatronic form.**

Chris came up with Peace and Rage. Scream said "Wuji est inter has divisiones Cum spiritus in illa non effingo vestri cards Legendary Knight Timaeus, The Eye of Timaeus, and Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight." Rage/Kevin came up full of anger. Scream said "Cum ira est Yang Ego effingo is in vestri spiritus in his cards Legendary Knight Critias, The Fang of Critias, Mirror Force Dragon." Peace/Sarah came up filled with hope. Scream said "Cum autem iustitiae in hac Yin ut effingo vestri spiritus in his cards Legendary Knight Hermos, The Claw of Hermos, Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword." Scream said "Si tria ista fieri spirituum card Timaeus the Knight of Destiny."

* * *

 **Hey Guys that's all for this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonnie: Great now we have to face our fears.**

 **Yup hope you are Ready :D**

* * *

 **Ch15 Bonnie's and SpringBonnie's Past**

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

Well I guess this makes since I have to see my worst nightmare like my husband Freddy and so soon after we got married. I figured strap on my boxing gloves and prepare for my fight so I punched them together to get the glow of their power. I saw my family getting out of the car and a gang of croc coming to eat them.

 **Hello my friend**  
 **Back so soon, again?**  
 **It seems to me that you like our company**  
 **You play again**  
 **And it's usually me**  
 **To be the first disturbing being**  
 **That you see**

I spoke "So yu'r my evil dubl aren't yu." He nodded. I simply jabbed ten times each connecting. Then I went into a Bolo Punch hitting the chin.

One Crocodile grabbed my mom from behind and rolled over biting the neck.

 **They tore me apart**  
 **They used me for parts**  
 **They took away my face**  
 **They took away my arm**

I started powering up my aura in order to do a Mawashi-Tsuki and Ura-Tsuki into the legs.

 **No!**  
 **It just isn't fair!**  
 **The chicken and the bear**  
 **Even the fox didn't go through**  
 **What I had to bare**

I used my aura to fuse it into with a hammerfist and hit my dopleganger in the stomach.

They grabbed my dad and chomped his head off.

 **My replacement is blue!**  
 **It got the latest tech too!**  
 **All I have is my guitar**  
 **Let me play a song for you**

I reshaped my boxing glove so my opponents could feel my fists with my aura and did an extended knuckle strike.

 **Now with red glowing eyes**  
 **I'll be your demise**  
 **As my endoskeletron decides**

I released my aura into a palm strike forcing my dopleganger back.

My mom's legs were taken clean off.

 **My name is Bonnie**  
 **I'm a big purple bunny**  
 **I play guitar in a band**  
 **Don't you forget who I am!**

I formed my aura into a knife hand and hit his jugular.

 **My replacement is blue!**  
 **It got the latest tech too!**  
 **It's shiny and brand new**

I got my aura to form a ridge hand and hit his private area again.

There was blood every where it was supposed to be a nice trip to Florida from Australia.

 **Now with red glowing eyes**  
 **I'll be your demise**  
 **As my endoskeletron decides**

I got my aura to combine into the spear hand and go into his eyes.

 **They tore me apart**  
 **They used me for parts**  
 **They took away my face**  
 **They took away my arm**

Suddenly my double smiled and started jabbing me non-stop never letting up till I kneed him in the groin.

But now everything was gone all gone covered in blood and I was next till some Crocodile came over and grabbed me to rescue me while Original held the others back.

 **No!**  
 **It just isn't fair!**  
 **The chicken and the bear**  
 **Even the fox didn't go through**  
 **What I had to bare**

I got up and Rabbit Punched him making him disappear into smoke.

 **My replacement is blue!**  
 **It got the latest tech too!**  
 **All I have is my guitar**  
 **Let me play a song for you!**

I said "Yu veren't so tugh after al."

* * *

 **SpringBonnie's POV**

Great I have to face my fear well glad I got to see Bonnie's we get to learn about each other this way.

The start of my memory was my family dying by as pack of foxes. So I ran as far as I could till I ran into FredBear.

 **Follow the footsteps of the gold ones**  
 **Just speak the word, it will be done**  
 **Don't hang your head. The battle is won.**  
 **Come and rise again**

I powered up my spring glove and started hitting my doupleganger.

Fredbear spoke "How come awright wee bunny whit's gaun oan?" I spoke "My family is in danger they are being attacked by Foxes, I know they're dead but I just..." I was in tears. Fredbear said "Wantae jyne mah fowk, huh whit's yer name ah ne'er caught it?" I nodded and said "My name's SpringBonnie."

 **Singing our songs, face full of smiles**  
 **Our love for you spreads for miles**  
 **Helping you out through all your trials**  
 **With you to the end**

 **I'll blow away**  
 **All of the problems that linger in you**  
 **Don't hesitate to speak a word now**  
 **Open your heart and run to me**

I swapped the glove to an iron one. Boxed my Dopleganger in the stomach.

We arrived at Fredbear's Family Diner and I saw all the work Fredbear had done to get the place done then he said "Dinnae freak oot bit ah hae three forms Animatronic, Anthro, 'n' Human." He changed forms, I was shocked very few people could develop the ability to do so but they could give the it if they did and he asked "Dae yi'll waant this ability?" I nodded and I got that ability.

 **I can feel every tear you cry**  
 **All of the broken voices here reveal**  
 **That you need me now**  
 **So I won't leave you, this I vow**

 **Once I was weak, once I was broken**  
 **But now my mind can be spoken**  
 **No longer trapped, I have been woken**  
 **This is here and now**

I started to form my Aura Spheres and launch them forward knocking down my dopleganger.

We were playing but I knew that we needed two more and they were coming someday but boy did I not know I was going to be scared of one of them.

 **I am your hope, I see your future**  
 **Be warned, I'm no normal creature**  
 **Fredbear and I, the golden duo**  
 **Now we take a bow**

 **I'll blow away**  
 **All of the problems that linger in you**  
 **Don't hesitate to speak a word now**  
 **Open your heart and run to me**

I launched a spring glove filled with aura at my dopleganger destroying her and winning this time.

I'll let the others tell you their stories. But once they came it was one big happy family.

 **I can feel every tear you cry**  
 **All of the broken voices here reveal**  
 **That you need me now**  
 **So I won't leave you, this I vow**

 **You'll be safe for now,**  
 **So I won't leave you, this I vow**

I said "You think you're tough but you amount to nothing at all."

* * *

 **Andrea's POV**

It was my memory again More of my screwed up past. I get so tired of having to live with this this time Mark was being forced to kiss me. My evil family yelling for me to give them an evil child and grow up. Be more like Mark. Boy was I was wrong he was pure evil or just kookoo.

 **We're waiting every night**  
 **To finally roam and invite**  
 **Newcomers to play with us**  
 **For many years we've been all alone**

 _You ready for Golden Time_ I nodded. And in a flash of golden light I was in my golden rainbow aura. I spoke "Are you ready!" My dopleganger nodded. Her aura was as dark as night.

My father started hollering **"** **COME ON YOU LITTLE RETARDED ASS BITCH GET TOGETHER WITH MARK ALREADY SO WHEN YOU BECOME OF AGE YOU WOU CAN GIVE ME A CHILD!"** It was one of my worst fears.

 **We're forced to be still and play**  
 **The same songs we've known since that day**  
 **An imposter took our life away**  
 **Now we're stuck here to decay**

 **Please let us get in!**  
 **Don't lock us away!**  
 **We're not like what you're thinking**

I summoned my Fire Sword, Water Trident, and Grass Battle Axe. She mimicked me we both used Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, and Frenzy Plant knocking each other back. I thought okay she mimics what now _Let me speak_ I nodded " _Hey Dopleganger can you only mimic us or do you have other tricks try relying on the magnesium bat more make sure all the doples do it!_ " We stuck our tounge out and this caused her to go to my magnesium bat.

My Uncle Vincent put us on a date that involved a murder. Mark smiled I said "Mark follow me we need to leave this maze of murder my family would do it to us this way."

 **We're poor little souls**  
 **Who have lost all control**  
 **And we're forced here to take that role**

We had to keep taking lefts and rights avoiding traps of knives and axes.

 **We've been all alone**  
 **Stuck in our little zone**  
 **Since 1987**

I smiled and said "We're ready to double team this!" I started making multiple copies of myself. We each had our Typemental weapons ready I had my Magnesium Bat. We used Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, Volt Tackle, Moon Blast, and Night Slash on my doupleganger also. I had Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Dark, and Fairy swirling around my bat as I ran and bashed my dopleganger in the face.

We turned a left corner when a giant hammer came crashing down in front of us almost squishing us flat.

 **Join us, be our friend**  
 **Or just be stuck and defend**  
 **After all you only got**

I saw the spirits and I asked "Can you help us here?" They nodded and levitated up pushing up that hammer and allowing us through.

 **[2x]**  
 **Five nights at Freddy's**  
 **Is this where you want to be?**  
 **I just don't get it**  
 **Why do you want to stay?**

 **Five nights at Freddy's**

I was ready for the next attack, I combined Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Thunder Bolt, Hyper Beam, and Air Slash. Cutting into my dopleganger and knocking her back.

When we got out of the maze my family was more insane than ever that night they shot Mark with an Arrow dipped in Salvia. I looked for antidotes since he was struck with other arrows at the same time. Never could find one. But I did learn one thing he knew my brother was alive and where he was.

 **We're really quite surprised**  
 **We get to see you another night**  
 **You should have looked for another job**  
 **You should have said to this place good-bye**

I stayed his friend I knew I could heal him one day and he would help me get my brother then.

 **It's like there's so much more**  
 **Maybe you've been in this place before**  
 **We remember a face like yours**  
 **You seem acquainted with those doors**

I started combining Rock Wrecker, Earthquake, Magnet Bomb, Dragon Rage, Psystrike, and Play Rough. When they were combined my dopleganger ran at me but got hit the chest but by being hit their fell down.

He told me "You will learn everything soon your brother is closer than you think ok Golden." My memory stopped and it started over again. Then it struck me no one but my mom, dad and brother knew my middle name was Golden. _How did he know our middle name?_

 **Please let us get in!**  
 **Don't lock us away!**  
 **We're not like what you're thinking**

 **We're poor little souls**  
 **Who have lost all control**  
 **And we're forced here to take that role**

I combined Bug Buzz, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Ice Beam, Focus Punch, and Sludge Bomb. This brought her to her knees.

I was still seeing the memories but I had to think how did Mark know about my middle name.

 **We've been all alone**  
 **Stuck in our little zone**  
 **Since 1987**

 **Join us, be our friend**  
 **Or just be stuck and defend**  
 **After all you only got**

I finally launched an aura sphere and finished off my dopleganger.

 **[2x]**  
 **Five nights at Freddy's**  
 **Is this where you want to be?**  
 **I just don't get it**  
 **Why do you want to stay?**

 **Five nights at Freddy's**

I finished by saying "I will protect my family."

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

Great my turn and my memories abusive brothers since I'm the runt of the litter.

 **There is a shadow on the wall,  
** **stay calm, stay calm.  
** **There's a figure in the hall,**

I had to quickly summon my beyblades yelling "Original Bonnie time for you to ROCK OUT!" I launched my bey with Bonnie's spirit coming out and causing a sonic boom hitting my dopleganger while I ran and slashed at him and jumped back with Bonnie giving him a Rabbit Punch and returning to me. This was a good start till I was bit in the shoulder.

My brother were glaring at me smiling evily and said "Hey runt hope you're ready for the hourly beating!" Suddenly he howled and they were all over me bitting clawing and punching me all over.

 **stay calm,** **stay calm.  
** **Keep my wits and stay alive,  
** **wish i had it 9 to 5.**

I yelled "Foxy ready to give a tale!" Foxy came out with a wave and ship rushing forward and hitting keelhauling my dopleganger then he used his hook and slashed into him.

My brothers started creeping up on me and then knocked me out and when I regain conscious I was hanging up down from the houses roof.

 **There's a stranger in us all,  
** **stay calm,** **stay calm.  
** **Every hair is on its end,**

I yelled "Freddy give us a song to the end!" Freddy came out in a blaze with loud speakers knocking down my dopleganger when he bashed him with his Microtan.

Finely we came to one of my birthdays we came to Freddy's and I saw Freddy and Bonnie they treated me just like family they told to come back each time but when we left my brothers tied me up and threw me in the dumpster. While doing that they had needles and injected me with needles.

 **that's fine,** **i'm fine.  
** **Feeling my adrenaline,  
** **thats fine,** **i'm fine.**

I yelled "Chica cook us up something to eat please!" She came out in a flurry with pizza slices hitting my dopleganger.

They heard me rattling in the dumpster and the sad thing I was only five all these events were before I was five. They saved me but I was scared for almost a few years except of Bonnie and Freddy.

 **I can keep away the creeps safely from my swivel seat something's crawling through the vents,  
** **thats fine.  
** **Uh oh.**

I launched Orignal who came out in a rainbow of color and started slashing everything in sight and changing forms to attack that way.

When I first started to live their I was with Freddy and Bonnie I was very sick. Freddy said "Those there wolves know the law when they abandoned thay'r pup he legally done became ours ayn' it's tahm faw them ta see that there family comes first." Bonnie spoke "Mikey vil hav to stay her and ve vil shov zose volves never mes viz a mixed spekies family right Grizzly Bear?" Freddy spoke "That there's raheet my Purplelicous Bunny." I started to cry loud enough the whole restaurant could hear.

 **There's a ghost in the machine,  
** **stay calm,  
** **They are watching through the screens,**

Everyone came running towards me saying "Mikey what's wrong puppy boy." I spoke "You can't hurt my mommy or sister they always hated my dad and brothers but they tried to help me got hurt instead." They looked genuinely concerned I continued "When they helped me, the older males beat on them till they submitted they knew you could help or believed at least."

 **stay calm,** **stay calm.  
** **This just may drive me crazy Hit me!  
** **Hey kids, nice to eet'cha are you ready for some Fazbear Pizza?**

They looked heartbroken like they couldn't help but see their was good in some of my family "They risked their life they had to stay behind they said to take me here, and celebrate my last birthday then throw me in the dumpster I talked to them I told them to say it so they survived but they were beaten to admit it was me. I was given my wish but they might die."

 **Who's this working at the night shift?  
** **I dont know but i dont think i like him.  
** **He's so cute, I can feel his heart racing!**

They carried me to my bed and tucked me in. The next morning their was coffins and my mom and sister was in them and we had a private funeral I had Money to go to college because of them. Some of my brothers got away before my new and current family took care of most of them.

 **About time we had a brand new play-thing.  
** **Another yella-belly balking like a chicken! Hey!  
** **Listen gang, I say we dig in!**

I summoned Fredbear who went on playing his Springpipes and blasted through and launched non-stop aura spheres pushing through.

There were murders but the kids spirits connected with my family and they joined but my family almost killed me till we got Skylar and Kyra as Night Guards. They worked as a team the old place joined into one but split up when they died I saw Andrea right before I left for college but this memory is fast forwarding now it's rewinding.

 **They are slowly closing in stay calm, stay calm.  
** **Find an inner strength within, stay calm, stay calm.  
** **If i learned one thing its that, don't respond to craigslist ads.  
** **I can see their second skins, stay calm, stay...**

I brought out SpringBonnie who started using the Spring Glove and spring gloving hitting my dopleganger in the private area.

My biggest brother came back with a gun and was looking at me with a frothing mouth. He was running at me Freddy came over but he was pushed aside along with everyone else. He said "Runt your life for theirs lets see what they have to say." Freddy spoke "Mikey we'll be okay don't risk y'all's life faw us." Bonnie said "Mikey ve kan surviv anyzing yu kan't don't do it ve'l be fine." Foxy said "Don't risk yer neck fer us Mikey lad." Chica said "Yer 'av yisser life we can change ter animatronic form."

This caused a chain reaction in me to a have aura in me my old brown fur to change to a yellow and my clothes to change to red, brown, purple, and yellow with my aura the same color. My brother said "That light trick won't fool me runt!" I screeched " ** _WHAT LIGHT TRICK THIS ONE MY AURA SPHERE!_** " I summoned up my first ever aura sphere and blasted my brother away nearly killing him then Original appeared.

 **Hit me!  
** **Hit me!  
** **Hit me!  
** **Hit me!**

I had RonFox use his Triple Hooks to slice down my dopleganger in a whirlwind.

Original spoke and said "Mike let me handle this you don't need any blood on your hands not yet at least that's for the future." Suddenly a sword appeared in my hand and his the same identical swords just fitted for our sizes he flew at my brother changing into a giant version of me mixed with himself when he sliced my brother in half and ate him I smiled while puking. He came back and there was a lot of explaining needing to be done.

 **In the end there is only me, alright, alright.  
** **Morning sun will set me free, alright, alright.  
** **I spent five nights at Freddy's,  
**

I summoned JennyChicken who started swinging her frying pan like a mad woman till she was pounding on my dopleganger.

Original said "I'm the legend of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. I was one of the first there are very few like me but plenty like them." I nodded they smiled and explained how when the legends were needed then all animatronics were together, they were with their group, or just the legends were together. Most of the time it was the second.

 **hit me!  
** **Hey! Where did our new friend go?  
** **Don't worry he'll be back again tomorrow.**

I was done with my fear based nightmare and now it was Chris's turn.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Why do we have to relive these fears, these nightmares again. Peace and Rage manifesting for the first time again and me becoming overwhelmed.

 **Livin' easy**  
 **Lovin' free**  
 **Season ticket on a one way ride**  
 **Askin' nothin'**  
 **Leave me be**

I had Peace next to me and Rage right by my side. I summoned my Light & Darkness Bow, Rage had his Darkness Bow, and Peace had her Light Bow we were ready to do this. We ready our bows and took aim we pulled the strings back and let go shooting into my dopleganger.

I got away from the crash and made it to Fredbear's Family Diner. They greeted me graciously and I was happy for a while I still missed my Mom but what happened next I never expected. I was asleep when I heard some voices next to me.

 **Takin' everythin' in my stride**  
 **Don't need reason**  
 **Don't need rhyme**  
 **Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do**  
 **Goin' down**  
 **Party time**  
 **My friends are gonna be there too**

We had gotten our Light & Darkness Swords ready I aimed for the chest slashing down, while Rage & Peace slashed cross diagonally.

I turned on a light and saw two beings. One had skin as black as the darkest black, red glowing eyes and black bat wings. The other had skin white as the lightest white, shining blue eyes, and white dove wings. The demonic boy said "I'm Rage." The angelic girl said "I'm Peace." They both said "We are your Yin and Yang."

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

I had to study what to do next it was like my dopleganger was studying us.

I calmed down and saw the two of them better and saw they were me to a degree they had my eyes well to a degree, and my skin if it went to the extremes and my wings. I had Heterochromia for both my eyes and wings. I was about to scream when they said "Chris you would call me Kevin and me Sarah right." That caused me to scream the loudest. The strange thing I was normally calm about everything not this. Everyone came running.

 **No stop signs**  
 **Speed limit**  
 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**  
 **Like a wheel**  
 **Gonna spin it**  
 **Nobody's gonna mess me around**  
 **Hey satan**

I smiled my dopleganger knew there was something going on, so I said "Rage, Peace we need to attack from different angles quickly." They separated at a 60 degree angle both ways.

Once everyone was in my room Fredbear spoke "Wha ur thae twa bairns?" Rage spoke "I'm Rage or Kevin, Chris's inner anger." Peace spoke "I'm Peace or Sarah Chris's inner tranquility." We looked at them skeptically they showed my symbol a ghostly gray Yin Yang one side was the blackest black and the other the whitest white. In Yin was my blue eye while the in Yang was my red eye.

 **Payin' my dues**  
 **Playin' in a rockin' band**  
 **Hey mumma**  
 **Look at me**  
 **I'm on the way to the promised land**

We decided old school RPG style weapons. I summoned my Light & Darkness Sword, Rage summoned a Darkness Dagger, Peace summoned a Light Scepter.

I noticed this and was confused at first I spoke up "How are you two here? You can't be, you shouldn't be at the very least." Fredbear said "We kin be used tae th' supernatural bit this is unexpected." Peace spoke "We know you need us Chris. A lot of danger is about to come we'll be by your side." Rage continued from Peace "We know how to summon anything since we're an extension of your mind, even though we have a free will."

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **Don't stop me**

I ran at my dopleganger and slashed into him while Rage stabbed him in the shin and Peace shot an orb of Light energy into the head making my dopleganger dissipate into smoke.

I was skeptical at first but then I thought of something "If you are a part of me then I can make you summon something with my mind." I whispered to Fredbear and SpringBonnie "Rage will summon a Darkness Dagger, Peace will summon a Light Scepter, and I will summon a Light & Darkness Sword." They nodded and with my mind I invisioned them with a scepter and dagger made of pure light and darkness, and in my hand a sword of light & darkness.

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

We spoke "You can't beat the Three Knights, Yin and Yang!"

It was my first time making weapons from light and darkness even combining it. It started swirling around and combining in the center to make a dagger not the sharpest, and a scepter not the most beautiful. My sword though was the hardest one it was small enough for my body and it was barely sharp.

 **(Highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **(Highway to hell) highway to hell**  
 **(Highway to hell) highway to hell**  
 **(Highway to hell)**  
 **And I'm goin' down**

We watched the memory finish. They spoke "See we can summon it of our free will if you want it but you must show us the image and allow us to have the energy now let us help. They put in the energy for there weapons. The bladed weapons became the sharpest I've ever seen, and the scepter was glowing and shining flora designs in it.

 **All the way**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

It was the end of my memory. We were all back in our bedrooms.

* * *

 **Andrea's POV**

We were back in our bedrooms and I knew that the Bonnie's were about to get an update. I hoped all would go well and nothing would go wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Andrea: It's time for a prank war isn't it**

 **Yup**

 **Bonnie: Ze tim has kom everyon beter vatshut**

* * *

 **Ch16 Bonnie's Update and The Prank War**

I was prepared for this I grabbed my Bedazzlers, GMPPC Grenades, SJPSBBQSIC Land Mines, Illusion Projectors, and some lethal weapons I modified and took from my purple family members.

 **My name's Bonnie  
** **I'm ze prankster in zis band  
Yu don't vant to get to klose**

I ran down the halls today was going to be a blast it was April fools. I put up Illusion Projectors showing Zombie Lions carrying Katanas. I smiled knowing how bad this would scare them. I ran to the bedrooms and put my SJPSBBQSIC Land Mines right in front of their doorways. The Pokenerds I put Illusion Projectors in front of their doors with zombie Gyaradoses everywhere, and my SJPSBBQSIC Land Mines in front of flaps. I knew Matthew wouldn't be fooled easily.

 **Or ze tim vil hav som for yu to vatshut  
I hav my Grizzly Bear to bakk m up  
I'm his Purplious Bunny**

I got out of the tents and I heard my alarm go off every one was awake, meaning it was speed time I activated my electric speed and ran to the Boy's Bathroom and saw Matthew smiling at me and he said cooly "Andrea Never Prank A Squirtle Or It's Evolution Line. Now let me help you." He grabbed my projecter ran into the bathroom and I saw it on the top a hive and dozens of wasps, bees, hornets, and Bee Pokémon. He smiled and said "I grew up with a prankster for a brother and other Squirtles I had to out prank to the point of scare to survive." I nodded.

He left and said "Prank me and you will get it worse Also I disabled my land mine try a voice disable only system ok but nice try." I grabbed him and dragged saying "You improve some of it please." He nodded teleported in Hoopa form and came back in regular form saying "Only we can disable them now." I looked amazed and I aimed my bedazzler at him. He yelled "Bedazzler Reverse Fire!" It automatically turned toward me I was frozen in fear. He said "Don't try it. Now Bedazzler Aim Forward!" It pointed correctly. I tried shooting but it couldn't Matthew laughed leaving. On his corner turn he tossed me something and said "Grenade launcher use it wisely nothing can hit me programmed all of it that way."

 **Mor often zan not I kan be troublesome  
** **But hey ve ned som spise of life  
** **Yu never knov vhat may hapen  
** **But may as vel liven up life**

Matthew was good but I would get him. I ran forward into the Girls room setting up the projector making there be thousands of spiders. I ran forward to pirate cove and made it where it looked like there was wolf ninjas. The kitchen had Burglar rats with brass knuckles, the stage had Cobramen with halberds, the supply closet had crocs with daggers, the office had evil doplegangers, backstage was an avalanche, dining room I made special Zombified versions of them.

 **I've lost my family  
** **Never would I believe that  
** **The same species that hurt**

I heard them come out of their rooms and the beeping then the explosion they screamed " **ANDREA!** " I ran into Chica right along with JennyChicken. I got out my bedazzler and yelled "Prepare to sparkle!" and launched a volley of rhinestones on them. I knew I was in trouble when I turned three again. But I smiled and yelled "Thank you Matthew!" He literally planned out the aging effects for my equipment.

I ran into Mom and Dad and said "Hey guys, hope you like shining bright." They were smiling at first till they saw my equipment was my age size and more powerful. They were running but I blasted them with rhinestones. I grew my self back up and ran into Foxy and RonFox, boy were they scared they knew this was coming I had it on auto blast having them covered. Last but not least was Freddy and Fredbear I knew they were in there rooms so I teleported there and blasted them.

 **Could be my family  
** **I met my love Fredbear one day  
** **And soon after it was going all right**

They went into hiding in corners near the dining area oh there worst mistake I yelled "You guys better split up, or I will make you!" Mike I knew was ready he stayed in his bedroom, Chris literally blocked me from teleporting there oh well there time will come. They were stayed in corner and I shot at them with my grenade launcher this caused them to scatter to there favorite areas. When they got there they ran away allowing me shut off the projectors for each area.

 **till RonFox came  
** **I never thought he could be so kind**

I literally had nothing left for them so I grabbed soap and my Water Trident and Blasted the with soapy water then I used my Fire Sword and Flying Crossbow to dry them off. They literally laughed and so did I, they all said "You went through all that to just wash us." I shook my head and said "More so show you I scarier than you guys are as animatronics." They looked at me terrified especially since the Pokenerds showed up fighting actual zombie Gyarados. I shut off the projector which caused all the cuts and scrapes to go away.

 **I was scared  
** **He proved not all foxes were evil  
** **Now we have Chris.**

Now I had Mike and Chris to deal with I opened the door and bezzaled everything and added glitter to their rooms. I left them with an self targeting auto blasting grenade launcher in their room. I went to the nightmares rooms along with Darkus/Flare's rooms and remembered they went to look for the other animatronics and night guards.

* * *

 **This is pure scary and somewhat evil**

 **Andrea: I had a lot of fun and now we know don't mess with me for sure**

 **That's true although you are my character**

 **Andrea: Yeah we get it you control the story**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chica: Time for our fight.**

 **Chica I thought you were more peaceful**

 **Chica: I am unless you make me angry.**

 **Ok then**

* * *

 **Ch17 Chica and JennyChicken's Past**

We knew that this was going to start Chica and JennyChicken's time.

* * *

 **Chica's POV**

We were back in Ireland in the shop with my family being attack by rats. They were stealing our foods and poisoning what they force fed us with pufferfish or fugu juice toxins. But that was the last meal. My memory was going backwards.

 **No way**  
 **We're not talking this through**  
 **You tricked me**  
 **And you tricked my friends too**

 **You're purple uniform means bad**  
 **You took away the life I had and**  
 **Now I wear a bib that says "Let's eat"**

I locked and loaded my Pizza Cannon, loaded with chocolate covered pizza with marshmallow and candy toppings. I launched the pizza slices into my doplegangers mouth saying "Oi 'ope yer 'av a sweet tooth 'oney."

The rats putting on apple, apricot, and peach seeds to poison them with Hydrogen cyanide. I was about to be grabbed till Original stopped them and rat saved me.

 **I'll make some noise with pots and pans**  
 **I'll use my endoskeleton**  
 **I'll make you never want to come back again**

 **But if you do...**  
 **We'll get revenge and see how you**  
 **Like being stuffed into**  
 **An animatronic golden suit**

I loaded up with alferado sauce pizza topped with sushi, crab, and squid. I blasted the slices into their mouth saying "'ope yer 'av yisser sea legs." Let's just say she was had dopleganger growing in size.

The rats were making my family drink Piwarry which is known to have cyanide in it.

 **Let's see how you like it**  
 **It's like it's meant to be**  
 ** _[x3]_**  
 **Let's see how you like it**  
 **Cause my phantom's hungry!**

 **C-H-I-C-A**  
 **I'm never gonna go away**  
 **I look through your right window**  
 **Yellow's all you're gonna see today!**

I had loaded in hot sauce topped white ghost peppers with jalapenos. I spoke up while launching "Time for de burnin' sensashuns av fire." I could tell she wanted milk since she was tearing up.

They were using castor beans forcing them down their throats.

 **I'm a chicken with a nasty bite**  
 **I'm a girl with an appetite**  
 **The other one's just some party girl**  
 **I've got more fight, just ask the world**

 **Oh no, there's a new guard in town**  
 **Let's warn him**  
 **He really needs to get out**

I had my pizzas covered in ranch dressing, and had lettuce, tomatoes, bananas, honey, apples, and garlic on it. She was growing to the point where she couldn't even move I just smiled.

They had fresh Ackee and forced some down my parents throats. I was forced to watch not able to do anything.

 **This place is gonna catch on fire**  
 **Don't have time for a new hire**  
 **Cause this is between him and us**

 **Hallucinate I scream at you**  
 **You really don't know what to do**  
 **It means you gotta run**  
 **Before you know who gets you**

I loaded in sauce lapin covered pizza topped with stoemp. I smiled and launched and it was in my doplegangers mouth I could see the whites in her eyes.

They had wild elderberries in their paws forcing them down the throats. I was in tears for the whole time.

 **But if he does**  
 **We'll get revenge and burn**  
 **The building to the ground**  
 **I'd like one last cupcake**  
 **Before we all go down**

I loaded into my cannon Irish pizza covered in melted butter and mutton. I said as I blasted "'ope yer love dis last mayle." As soon as it went down my dopleganger exploded into smoke.

I ran into the Bathroom like I was told to and got away in time.

 **I really want to be**  
 **With all my friends set free**  
 **I'm getting so tired**  
 **Of being hungry!**

My memory was over and everything changed towards JennyChicken's.

* * *

 **JennyChicken's POV**

I was running in my memory from rabbits they had gotten to my family and they started rabbit punching them. I knew this was going to be tough on me. Chris joined my side and said "Not much else has scared me unless I repressed it so well let me help you guys." I nodded as the Three Knights joined my side. Rage and Peace said "You know how we use the Three Knights in RPGs lets do that here." Chris and I nodded.

 **I've been trying for so long,**  
 **To sing you the right song**  
 **To show you something different every day**  
 **So you hear what I have to say**  
 **Like puzzle pieces**  
 **And now we're here at a stand still**  
 **I wonder if you feel**  
 **The kind of pain that rips your insides out?**  
 **That's something I know all about,**  
 **Shocking, ain't it?**

I grabbed my frying pan and we ran forward I had my frying pan and smashed into my dopleganger, Rage decided to go Dark Knight and had a Darkness Cleaver, Peace went Paladin and had a Light Claymore, Chris went for Knight and Light & Darkness Broadsword all of them cutting or shooting into Chris's Dopleganger.

I ran right into a bear wearing a kilt who said "Woah thare wee chick foremaist thing whit's yer name 'n' how come urr ye running?" I spoke up "My family is being killed by rabb... **AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** " From behind the bear stepped out a rabbit the bear grabbed my shoulder and said "Calm doon wee chick this is springbonnie a'm fredbear we bide th'gither at mah restraunt. Ye obviously gaed thro' whit springbonnie did, a'm fredbear by th' wey." I had calmed down but was still antsie.

 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made your mistakes and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**  
 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made me awake and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**

I ran at my dopleganger letting the Three Knights fight it out with Chris's dopleganger, I ran forward and smashed it into her beak. Rage went for Assassin using a Darkness Dagger, Peace went for Gambler using Light Cards/Dice, and Chris went for Ninja using Light & Darkness Katanas, Chris went running and slashing while Peace and Rage threw their weapons at Chris's Dopleganger in a puff of smoke.

I went with them to Fredbear's restaurant we were all 14 at the time. After a few months I got used to SpringBonnie but I was still scared of rabbits we were like sisters.

 **I can feel my heart breaking**  
 **Mistakes I've been making**  
 **I'm running out of patience to pretend**  
 **This isn't how I'll let it end**  
 **My feigning fading**  
 **You've been mourning your loss here**  
 **And that's grinding my gears**  
 **How can a human lose their self control?**  
 **There's nothing left to make you whole**  
 **I'm done explaining**

I had to decide on the next area when I thought and did hit my dopleganger on the back of the head. The Three Knights went into a Mage class setting and brought out Light & Darkness Staves, they charged their staves and launched it forward blasting my dopleganger and destroying it into smoke.

Finally came the day of all of our weddings.

 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made your mistakes and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**  
 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made me awake and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**

Andrea and Mike joined me and said "Uhh our unwanted guest are here late and I'm guessing that ours along with Chris's won't be back till Mark is here." I nodded My dopleganger decided finally to stop healing itself and I smashed it with my frying pan destroying it.

(Now it swaps over to Andrea's Point of view)

 **Andrea's POV Now**

 **This is what happens when you leave it to somebody else**  
 **If you want it done right you should just do it yourself**  
 **You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines**  
 **You might make everyone happy but you're dead inside just like me**

Mike smiled at me and I smiled at him we were ready to fight our doplegangers. Mike yelled while launching "Original Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica time for a show!" Their spirits showed up in their colored auras and went forward and music was blasting forth hitting Mike's Dopleganger.

I decided to use my good old fashioned elemental powers and called the air, earth, fire, and water. I formed them into a tsunami, eruption, earthquake, and tornado pushing my dopleganger back far enough.

 **And now we're here at a stand still**  
 **I wonder if you feel**  
 **The kind of pain that rips your insides out?**  
 **That's something I know all about**  
 **Shocking, ain't it?**  
 **We have a lot more in common**  
 **Than you would be calm with**  
 **It's like we're the same person, me and you**  
 **We both don't know what we can do...**

Mike launched Original who turned into a Boa Constrictor and wrapped around his dopleganger. I summoned lightning striking my opponent down.

 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made your mistakes and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**  
 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made me awake and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**

Mike launched the springlock trio having another concert destroying his dopleganger. I called on a blizzard freezing my dopleganger destroying her.

 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made your mistakes and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**  
 **Is it because I can't be her?**  
 **Made me awake and make me hurt**  
 **I can't fix you**

We were done and back in our rooms and I figured I would go to Mike and tell him of the other animatronics.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is going to be interesting**

 **Andrea: You have no idea**

 **Matthew: You better believe I'm already running for the hills.**

 **0_0 why do you say that.**

 **Matthew: We both know I'm a picky eater so cya**

* * *

 **Chica's Update and the Cook off.**

I got up and Matthew was in my room he spoke "Andrea don't tell anyone where I'm going but trust me when I say I'm going to far way." I grabbed him and said "Let me guess Vatican." He was stunned then remembered and said "Psychic powers correct." I nodded I also knew he was really picky and hated pizza so I let him go.

I had to prepare because I knew that usually when any Chica variant got into a cook off it meant living food. I teleported everyone into my room once Matthew left except the Pokenerds. They looked at me and then they knew it and yelled "The Chicken's are doing a cook off aren't they!?" I merely nodded and grabbed my bat. Everyone ran to grab their weapons.

Chica said "'ope yer love Hushpuppies." She ran into the kitchen with a wagon of peanut oil, cornmeal, flour, baking soda, salt, onions, buttermilk, and eggs. JennyChicken came out pulling a wagon of peanut oil, cornmeal, flour, baking soda, salt, onions, buttermilk, and eggs. JennyChicken was pulling a wagon full of bacon, bacon fat, onions, eggs, mayonnaise, Dijon mustard, salmon, russet potato, bread crumbs, Parmesan, black pepper, and vegetable oil. She smiled and said "Hope you like Salmon Cakes." We all paled and started working on a plan to defeat this food of death.

It was at least 35 minutes later when their food came out ready to destroy us. I summoned my Flying Crossbow and started shot bolts and push them into a tornado when Mike launched Pegasus beyblades to stop my bolts and said "We still have to eat it you know. Something less dirty, burnt, soggy, or the likes." I gulped knowing he had a point and went with my Psychic Staff instead.

I held them in the air while Mike decided to yell while launching Ninjago charaters "Let's go Ninjago! Time for Cole the Black Earth Ninja, Jay the Blue Lightning Ninja, Kai the Red Fire Ninja, and Zane the White Ice Ninja!" Kai was on fire and slashed with the Sword Of Fire. Zane was throwing the Shurikens Of Ice. Cole was using the Scythe Of Quakes. Jay was using the Nunchucks Of Lightning. Freddy extended his Microtan and ran forward brandishing it over the food, while Fredbear launched a volley of aura spheres.

Bonnie was Rabbit Punching the food with his Boxing Gloves, SpringBonnie had to use her Spring Glove. Foxy was slashing with his hook while RonFox was cutting with his Triple Hook. Mom was using her MicroDagger and Dad was using his Guitar to slash the food. Chris had a Light & Darkness Fork, Peace had a Light Spoon, and Rage had a Darkness Knife.

We finally destroyed it after about 5 minutes. We dug in and ate it was a tie as we always had it end out as.

 **Me name's Chica  
Sum mistake me for a duck  
** **But oi'm a chicken**

 **Don't tink yer can scare me easily  
** **Cos oi can an' 'ill scrap back**

 **Oi cuk an' care av de others  
Oi'm de only check in dis groop av guys  
** **Let's go ahead an' ayte**

JennyChicken was pushing a flat bed cart piled with dough ingredients and onions, garlic, ginger, garam masala, turmeric, paprika, salt, pepper, spinach leaves, cilantro, green onions, yellow cherry tomatoes, and mozzarella. She was making Indian Pizza, while Chica was making Irish Pizza pushing a cart of: potatoes, bacon, leeks, garlic, salt, pepper, cheese, cornmeal, and chives.

We went around Mike and said "Ok well you obviously can control any beyblade and make any beyblade so let's try animals." We pulled up a quiz site and decided The Three Knights, Mike and I should take it. I said Dragon, Mike of course went Werewolf, Chris said Griffin, Peace said Unicorn, and Rage said Phoenix. As soon at that was done the food came and we were ready. I yelled "Psychic!" And lifted them into the air.

They tried throwing their toppings at us but I kept them suspended. Mike yelled "Time for a little Dragon Fire, Griffin Claws, Werewolf Fangs, Unicorn Horn, and Phoenix Talons." Their was a frenzy of fire, claws and fangs even the occasional horn. The Three Knights used their Light & Darkness utensils.

Freddy and Bonnie tagged teamed and cutting the Pizza into bits. Foxy and RonFox had to slash more to cut more. SpringBonnie and Fredbear were able to launch them into a volley onto plates. We finally dug in and did our plan of tying them again.

 **JennyChicken is my name  
** **Cooking is my game  
** **Better watch out for my frying pan**

 **You can't see it oh  
** **Well you'll be knocked out  
** **You better be prepared for a food frenzy**

 **I can cook anything you want  
But better watch it  
Or you'll be sorry**

 **For next time  
** **You could be  
** **The meal here**

Chica was carrying butter, flour, chocolate, sugar, salt, eggs, ice cream, and more sugar. JennyChicken was carrying white chocolate, butter, flour, sugar, strawberry curd, lemon zest/juice, vanilla beans/seeds, eggs, egg yolks, and pink food gel coloring. I said "Time to charge so Rhino, Triceratops, and Stag." Once the dessert was ready it came out and blasted down my Psychic Staff with Chocolate and Strawberry Lava. So I went with my Ghost Scythe.

I ran forward and sliced into the cakes and got my slice and ate. Mike yelled "Let's do the 6tuple charge Rhino, Stag, and Triceratops!" A glittering gold Rhino, shining silver Stag, brightening bronze Triceratops Charged and got Mike his piece. The Three Knights just slashed into the food eating their pieces. The others just tagged teamed it in order to get their food and win their food and eat. By the end off this they still tied and Matthew teleported back.

* * *

 **Vatican City Matthew You Went To Vatican City The World's Smallest Country You Could Have Been Found In Seconds!**

 **Matthew: But never looked for since it is the smallest country and in another country.**

 **_-_ Go Figure.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Andrea you know you, Mike, and The Three Knights are helping the Foxes right?**

 **Night Guards: Are you serious?**

 **Yup Have Fun**

* * *

 **Ch19 Foxy's and RonFox's Past**

 **Foxy's POV**

As soon as I woke up Andrea, Mike, and The Three Knights were with me. We were back in my bedroom on the Animus. I said "Scallywags we be back where this memory starts." We were in our usual clothes they followed me out and saw what was happening, we were docked on an island with Ninja Wolves invading. I saw my dopleganger with the other's doplegangers in pirate clothes and with pirate weapons. Chris had a Dagger, Mike had a Schimitar, and Andrea had a Cutlass.

 **Hey mate, Foxy here**  
 **I finally made it, don't you fear**  
 **I'm here to tell you all my tales**  
 **But someone is approaching near**

I ran forward slashing at my dopleganger catching his hook in mine. Mike was smart launching a beyblade and yelled "I summon the almighty Kraken of the Sea!" With a Kraken appearing and grabbing his opponent and dragging him into the air. Chris ran forward with a Light & Darkness Cutlass while Rage and Peace had Darkness/Light Schimitar slashing into their dopleganger. Andrea summoned water with her Water Trident and her elemental powers pushing forward.

I already had my hook at this age and I ran forward catching the shurikens throwing them back. My family was fighting vailently with the rest of the crew. We had Cheetahs speeding around taking charge but getting cut, Rhinos pushing them back but getting stabbed.

 **I prefer to be alone**  
 **In my dark pirate cove**  
 **But every now and again**  
 **I jump right out and then**

 **Go for the guard that just sits the room**  
 **With no lights and no doors I will spell out his doom**

I enlarged my hook and pulled my dopleganger forward pushing him down cut his cheek let smoke bleed out. Mike yelled "I call to the mystical Siren!" A lady appeared blasting music notes forward hitting his dopleganger throwing him back. The Three Knights used bucklars and threw them forward hitting their doplegangers. Andrea then went into using her Fighting Gauntlet punching and stabbing into her dopleganger.

They started killing the crew one by one. We were being thinned down to the wire.

 **But why do I find this pleasure in fright?**  
 **I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light**

 **I just hide in the shadow**  
 **This is a prison to me**  
 **How I'd love to get out**  
 **Just so I could be free**  
 **So I could be free**

Their doplegangers just disappeared into smoke, mine stayed. I slashed my dopleganger's chest leaving a big gash bleeding smoke. He was smiling at this I then noticed and yelled "Mates we 'ave been tricked!"

They were killing the crew quickly, quicker than the Cheetahs could rearm themselves.

 **But there is no escaping!**

 **Hey mate, Foxy here**  
 **I finally made it, don't you fear**  
 **I'm here to tell you all my tales**  
 **But someone is approaching near**

I said "These doplegangers are learnin' our every move 'n reportin' them follow along." I ran forward and slashed his muzzle multiple times. I yanked out a couple of organs for analyze. I said panickly "Andrea put them in typemental orbs, Chris, Rage, Peace Light & Darkness orbs, and My 1st mate Mike Foxy Orb it!" They understood even though shocked they worked quickly and put them in the orbs to make sure they didn't disappear.

They had my family at sword neck point? Never been sure what to call it. They were just about to grab me when Original blasted them and a Ninja Wolf Fox Hybrid saved me she was more wolf though. I saw them cut my family's heads off. The memory was over and so was the battle I decided the song was going time for RonFox's fight.

 **I prefer to be alone**  
 **In my dark pirate cove**  
 **But every now and again**  
 **I jump right out and then**

 **RonFox's POV now**

Pirate chickens the ones who killed my family of course. We were docked and of course they decided to kill my family and maroon me.

 **I ask my mates if they want to escape**  
 **And they say they do**  
 **But not in the same way**

 **Well.. Maybe I don't understand**  
 **But I will do the best I can**  
 **To help they find a way**  
 **To see a brighter day**

I was confused at first till I saw my dopleganger just standing and watching with the rest of the doplegangers fought except Foxy's. They said "Go ahead take our organs and analyze them. Andrea will get more clues to Michael than before." This drove Andrea crazy summoning every power she had putting their organs in orbs along with The Three Knights and Mike helping. I went ahead and just killed mine and put mine's in an orb.

 **Hey.. Maybe I take escape**  
 **A bit too literally**  
 **But any way I can get out**  
 **I'll take it with no second thought**  
 **Any way's a way for me**  
 **Cause all my dreams are all I've got!**

 **I just want to leave**  
 **I just want to be free**  
 **The dark has got a hold on me**

Andrea teleported away crying while we got to me running into Fredbear, JennyChicken, and SpringBonnie naked. Fredbear said "Woah thare wee fox whit's gaun oan 'n' how come urr ye naked." I saw JennyChicken and screamed while SpringBonnie screamed. When we finished I spoke "Pirate Chickens scuttled me family 'n marooned me. All me stuff be gone except me triple hook."

I walked over to Andrea and comforted her doing the best I could to hide my pirate speak "Andrea you be, I mean are a great person, don't forget that if we could look..." Suddenly it came to me and I yelled "Matey if we see yer memory we could see if yer brother survived." Andrea said "Mark said he survived I saw him die I thought he said it to brighten up my day, always did for some reason."

 **So dark that I can barely see**  
 **I guess I'll wait it out to the end**  
 **Since I have nowhere else to go**  
 **I'll just take you to my den and**  
 **I call it pirate's cove!**

They took me to the Fredbear Family Diner and I quickly found cloth and went to work on my clothes and made my new pirate outfit you see today.

That ended my memory and we started Andrea's memory her Farther was asleep her Mom started a grenade.

 **I ask my mates if they want to escape**  
 **And they say they do**  
 **But not in the same way**

We quickly entered the house as her the grenade was going off and saw her brother exiting and he said "Andrea I'll always watch even with a changed name."

 **Well.. Maybe I don't understand**  
 **But I will do the best I can**  
 **To help they find a way**  
 **To see a brighter day**

The house blew up and nothing was left but the rubble and we lost Michael.

 **Hey.. Maybe I take escape**  
 **A bit too literally**  
 **But any way I can get out**  
 **I'll take it with no second thought**  
 **Any way's a way for me**  
 **Cause all my dreams are all I've got!**

We were back in our reality and everything was normal again at least would be for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well this is a tale worth telling for sure.**

 **Matthew: You have that right and better believe we have a role in making this dimension.**

 **What dimension? 0\ _ -0-**

 **Daniel: You'll See.**

* * *

 **Ch20 Foxy's Update and A pirate's Tale**

By the time we all we were ready for today's adventure Foxy's update was done. The Pokenerds were here and Matthew was shifting into a hybrid of Dialga and Palkia, once he finished he opened a portal and shifted back. The Pokenerds then said "We'll keep this stable you guys go in and have fun." We decided to step and we wounded up in a Pirate adventure.

I heard in my self something _Andrea Teleport Mike, Chris, Rage, and Peace Now!_ I did as I was told once they were they our bodies changing my feet turning gold going up my legs to my torso spreading down my arms and up my head till I was fully gold Mike's Original Red, and The Three Knights were SpringLock Gray. A voice spoke " _Mike, Three Knights I give you the Gift of Night Guard Change!"_ A tendril went over to Mike in full Original Red, The Three Knights had SpringLock Gray.

We were in some sort of void and in front of was a rainbow Endoskeleton. It spoke " _Night Guards_ _I'm the well God or Goddess of your world like Arceus and legendaries are for the Pokenerds world. You Night Guards have earned your Ultimate Forms. Andrea the Night Guard of the Golden Animatronics and All Animatronics there for. Mike Night Guard for The Original Animatronics. Chris, Peace, and Rage the Night Guards for The SpringLock Animatronics. Use Your Powers Wisely."_

 **Yo Ho  
** **Yo Ho  
Yo Ho**

The Foxys' were up at the stern steering and they were sailing right next to RonFox. Me I was ironically next to Fennik who was controlling a ship made of gold, Foxy's was Original Red and RonFox's was SpringLock Gray. I yelled "Foxy where are we heading?" He yelled back "Honestly if I was t' guess ye would 'ave th' map." I felt my pockets and found lots of trials till we got to the treasure. I moaned and said "Hope you're ready for the fights of our life the Pokenerds are training us on this adventure."

We landed on an island with a bear motif. I saw my mom and said "Guys ready to form change this form better power!" They nodded up our bodies went our designated colors. The Foxys said "Wha' sort o' power be this?!" We answered and said "Ultimate form. Better so we can be on par with you power wise." I called On Fennik's speed and my Electric speed running forward grabbing everyone following my mom.

When we got there to say they were surprised was an understatement they screeched " **WHO DID THAT TO YOU, ARE YOU OK, IF WE GET OUR HANDS ON THEM THEY'LL BE SORRY!?** " I took this chance to show them how to summon their weapons I summoned both Fennik's Weapon and Mom's Microdagger. Let's just say they were all shocked till all of us night guards did it. I yelled "Time to combine Defense and Offense!" I ran at mom with the Buckler hitting her in the stomach, Fennik smacked her in the head.

Mike looked at Freddy and yelled "Panda, Grizzly, Polar, Moon, Sun, and Black Bears Go!" A Panda formed rushing into Freddy, with a Grizzly slashing it's claws down on Freddy, the sun and moon did a cresent slash and solar slash, The black bear bit into Freddy's shoulder. Foxy slashed into Freddy's shoulder allowing us a chance to get closer to victory.

Chris summoned a Light & Darkness Cutlass, Peace conjured her Light Schimitar, and Rage had his Darkness Dagger. They ran forward slashing into Fredbear, while RonFox used his Triple Hook to slash into him. I then charged up a golden aura sphere sent it at mom, while The Three Knights sent a SpringLock Gray one at Fredbear, and Mike sent an Original Red one at Freddy once they landed we were back the ships.

 **My name's Foxy  
** **I've traveled the 7 Seas  
** **I've had it rough all of us Pirates do**

Next up was Bonnie we ran forward. Once we got there I said "Let us do this we can aura sphere our way through." I powered up an aura sphere along with Mike and The Three Knights and we launched them together combining them. Sadly it did nothing but leave a couple of scratches that bled. I said "Guys ready for a song to blast them back!" I summoned my Microdagger and Guitar I threw the my pianoboard to Mike, Chris conjured a Light & Darkness Drum Set, Rage summoned a Darkness Trumpet, Peace had a Light Violin. We started playing with the rest of the crew we had, singing was me the song devil down the Georgia. This knocked them back and let us win.

 **Thar are still good pirates out thar  
We can nah be convicted  
They can try all they wants**

We got to Chicken Island and were ready to fight. The Chicas were more than ready, but I had a plan I literally called to my power and duplicated, while Mike launched Dogs, Foxes, Coyotes, Raccoons, Opossums, Hawks, Owls, Bears, Skunks, and Fisher Cats, Chris and me combined our powers and we ran forward to punching Chinchow, and JennyChicken forcing them back. Rage and Peace sent bursts of light and Darkness at JennyChicken. Chica was out when she got hit by the Originals. The SpringLocks got JennyChicken and Goldens got Chinchow.

 **But in th' end we win  
A good pirate always has it goin'  
We shall stick up fer th' weak**

We were setting sale towards Original after picking up the other Golden animatronic who decided to leave me alone and said they would be back I needed more training. I knew my family was preparing me for the worst incase something happened in the final battle with mark they knew it was our fight just us against our doplegangers. Mom and Dad appeared next and said "We're by your side till the end Golden girl. But We did learn something that we can't tell you, must learn this in the final battle." I nodded always the cliché final battle.

We finally got Original's Island and I saw him and I was ready to fight. But he looked at me and said "Andrea Know this You're ultimate forms are the same as legend forms on par with legends we gave the animatronics our powers when needed most." I looked at him and nodded and said "The Golden Animatronics are spread out by 1 per team. Well I have 2 with me!"

 **The name's RonFox  
I have my Triple Hook  
And that's About it**

He said "One at a time. **YOU WILL NOW SEE THE FULL POWER OF ORIGINAL!** " I stood my ground and went first I said "You and Me Original!" Original decided to shape shift into an Elemental. He was a cross between a Gnome, Sylph, Undine, and Salamander. He said "No Pokémon Powers except Double Team." I knew his plan was to use elemental powers against me but not today.

 **I was marooned  
when I was younger  
** **so you can see how bad that was**

I called to the earth to give me armor. Jewels of all kinds surrounded me. I called the winds to rush forwards and the waters to crash down. Original just yawned and said "Andrea keep trying." This had me angry I called to my innermost powers.

 **I found my family  
and you wouldn't  
believe it but  
things went right**

I sent a lava filled aura sphere right at Original which cause mini volcanic eruptions around him, allowing me to send water filled aura spheres creating mini tsunamis, along with earth and air creating mini earthquakes and tornados. Mike was able to send aura spheres filled with beyblades which released out copies of the animatronics. The Three Knights created eclipses and solar/lunar flares. This defeated him allowing us to win this challenge.

* * *

 **Ok this is surprising**

 **Foxy: I know matey.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Original: Finally my chapter has come.**

 **Yup Original**

 **Mark: And I have Some stuffed planed other than the usual memory deal.**

* * *

 **Ch21 Original's Emotions Run Amok**

 **Original's POV**

I woke up and saw Mark in my room and he said "Original time for the final test." And he blasted me with a shadowy-smokey powder. Suddenly I was surrounded by my emotions. I knew I had to sound the alarm and ran to it as they ran out. Andrea immediately teleported in here while everyone else got here minutes later. I explained to them the situation which made them say "Now it makes since."

 **Original here you  
wouldn't believe the emotions  
** **I go through in constant turmoil**

I said "Andrea, me and you, are going after Sadness." We ran together keeping pace together when I saw a blue portal and we ran in. I saw all my emotions as they warped everyone here. They said "Let's play a little game of D&D real life style choose your character styles. You will be going against each of your doplegangers one at a time."

I granted them there race and class powers. Andrea went with the Elementals half versions of each the class was Avatar. Mike went with Lycanthrope Werewolf, and class of Boffin Lycanthrope. Chris went for Demon-Angel and Yin-Yang Warlock. Peace got Angel and Paladin. Rage went for Demon and Demon Knight.

The Freddies decided to go with Bear-Folk. The Chicas went for Chicken-Folk. Bonnies Rabbit-Folk and Foxys Fox-Folk. Foxy went for the Drunken Pirate class, RonFox went for just Pirate. SpringTrap went with Psionic Striker, Bonnie the Pugilists, and SpringBonnie the Ninja. Goldie was Ultimacian Mage, Freddy a Sonic Warrior, FredBear was Disple of Music. Chica was a Battle Medic and JennyChicken was a Cheff. Me I went with Dragon-Changeling and Dragon paragon.

 **Sadness bringing  
Me to tears  
Spreading the pain  
Throughout me**

We were at Sadness who said "Ancient Blue Dragon!" I smiled I chose the Night Guards, and Foxys. Andrea smiled and made an armor of diamonds then summoned a Water Whip and Fire Whip whipping out at Sadness then removing the Air doing 82 leaving 399. Mike ran forward and bit into Sadness's wing doing 105 leaving 294. Chris summoned a Wuji Drake merged with blasting Sadness with Light & Darkness doing 42. Peace summoned a Light Sword and slashed having light shine out doing 45 damage leaving 207. Rage did Demonic Strike dealing 49 leaving 158.

Foxy found Root Beer Rum and let's just say he started slashing off scale after scale dealing up to 75. RonFox ran forward slashing across the muzzle leaving 3 scars dealing 74 damage leaving 9. Sadness breathed out Lightning defeating the Foxys. I transformed into a Gargantuan Ancient Blue Dragon breathing lightning dealing 209 and absorbing Sadness back into me, Foxy said "th' Chickens can save us."

 **Anger raging  
Blood boiling  
About to explode  
No where to go**

Anger showed up and said "Ancient Red Dragon! I chose the Night Guards, and Freddys. Andrea smiled saying "Pokenerds can you help here?" They nodded summoning typemental aura spheres. I combined my Magnesium Bat with my elements and batted each aura sphere at Anger dealing 79 damage leaving 467.

Mike yelled "Time for the LycanKing BeyBlade Blast!" Gauntlets appeared on Mike's wrists filled with BeyBlades. He launched 2 that had the appearances of WereEagles slashing with their talons and schimitar, piercing with their beak and longbow dealing 32 leaving 435. Peace summoned a Light Storm causing light to shine on Anger dealing 45 leaving 390. Rage summoned a Retriever making it use four eye rays dealing 182 leaving 208. Chris blasted a beam of demonic rage and angelic peace at Anger dealing 29 leaving 179.

FredBear smiled and started an elemental performance causing the earth to smash, water to crash, air to slash, fire to flash dealing 69 leaving 110. Freddy got up put his Microphone to his mouth and screamed dealing 47 leaving 63. Anger breathed out fire defeating the Freddys. I changed into Gargantuan Ancient Red Dragon breathing out fire dealing 220 letting me get Anger back.

 **Joy going  
Everywhere  
Can't think straight  
Too much racing**

Joy came and said "Ancient Yellow Dragon!" I chose the Night Guards, and Bonnies. Joy breathed out a laughing gas making everyone smile and laugh. Andrea basically yawned and said "Poison Immunity thanks for the cure." She started spreading the air putting it on our skin and pushing it into through our pores and curing us. She then slashed the air dealing 13 leaving 354.

Mike launched WereBat Beyblades they attacked by biting, clawing, and cutting with schimitars dealing 25 leaving 329. Peace summoned a hammer made of light while Rage made a hammer of darkness, allowing Chris to combine the and pound Joy dealing 58 damage leaving 271. SpringBonnie attaches a katar to her glove and does a double and chi stab doing 31 leaving 240. Bonnie punched his boxing gloves together and did hail of fists and decisive blows doing 112 leaving 128.

Joy smiled and breathed a nauseating gas defeating the Bonnies. I flew up breathed out a toxic yellow gas dealing 224 damage allowing me to get back Joy.

 **Fear too  
Everything  
is out to  
get me**

Fear said "Ancient Green Dragon!" I chose the Night Guards, and Chicas. Fear tried to breath out a gas of fear but Andrea stopped it. Andrea then said "Let's see you take on four of me!" She multiplied using double team. She surrounded Fear on all sides fracturing the earth, making the air slash, fire explode, and water whip out this caused 85 damage leaving 300. Chica and JennyChicken revived everyone. Mike smiled launching WereRhinos it charged forward dealing 100 damage. The Three Knights charged their energies into a beam and blasted them together dealing 150 damage. I flew up breathing toxic fear gas dealing 500 damage taking back Fear.

 **Surprise me  
What a shock  
What to expect**

Surprise said "Ancient White Dragon!" I chose the Night Guards, and Originals. I opened up a telepathic communication channel saying "Attack together for the rest of this!" Andrea blasted spheres of the elements, Mike launched WereSpiders, The Three Knights blasted a Harmonic Beam, Freddy screeched, Bonnie threw punches, Chica gave us more energy, and Foxy slashed with his claws. This got Surprise down to 1 hp I smiled breathing out a frigid cold breathing taking back Surprise.

 **Anticipation  
Have to  
look at everything  
Expect Everything**

Anticipation said "Ancient Orange Dragon!" I chose the Night Guards, and SpringLocks. Andrea launched Missile shaped elements, Mike launched WereSharks, The Three Knights summoned Yin-Yang Dragons breathing out a blast of it, SpringBonnie stabbed with her SpringGlove-Katar, FredBear caused music notes of each element to hit and explode into mini natural disasters, JennyChicken healed our strength, RonFox slashed off scales. This left anticipation with 1HP I breathed out fire absorbing Anticipation back into me.

 **Disgust  
Egh what's that  
no such thing  
as to good**

Disgust said "Ancient Purple Dragon!" I chose the Night Guards, and Golden Animatronics. Andrea summoned natural disasters, Mike launched WereDragons, The Three Knights blasted out Harmonic Darkness & Light, Goldie blasted a Blizzard and Sand Storm, SpringTrap launched a volley of crystals from his guitars. This brought Disgust to 1HP. I breathed out pure acidic bile taking back Disgust.

 **Trust  
We have  
to have it  
in this world**

Trust said "Ancient Black Dragon!" I chose everyone. Trust spoke "Finally Original tell me this, have you learned more about you're self through these journeys?" I had to think:

Sadness was a torrential downpour of emotion just wanting to let it all out. Anger was just nothing but ready to burst at anything and anyone ready for a fight. Joy just wanted to spread have everyone there. Fear wanted to stand up and be brave or have others feel the same. Surprise was just wanted to get the drop see everything even the unexpected. Anticipation was wanting to know everything so it wouldn't ever be caught off guard. Disgust hated others who thought better of themselves and disapproved of everyone and were prejudice. Trust just wanted peace between all emotions and trust to work together, I knew that by heart.

I answered Trust "Yes every emotion is needed for the perfect harmonic being like I will become." Suddenly Trust went into Original giving him 8 wings one of each of their colors.


	19. Chapter 19

**Andrea: Wait What The Heck Is Going On In This Chapter!**

 **(Duck Tapes Andrea Mouth Shut) Don't tell them! (takes it off painlessly)**

 **Andrea: Ok this is interesting then**

* * *

 **Ch22 The Final Battle/Reunion**

Once we got past Original's Emotions and basically every Boss and creature in D&D we got to Mark. He said "Andrea or as mom said 'My Little Golden' and I was her 'My Little Funtime.' I always loved the Funtime animatronics and You loved the Golden ones." I was just fell and broke into tears "Micheal how... But you were dead." Micheal said "Yup so they thought but here I'm alive everywhere actually I escaped. Sadly to get me to join you, you must win against me and then I will find the Funtime Animatronics and be back." I nodded and stood back up ready to fight.

Micheal started to change and said "Original Is my 1st opponent and Andrea my sweet sister you are my final opponent." He grew six wings, scales, his head changed to become leaner, and finally became Bahamut. Micheal called for metallic dragons. A Cobalt Dragon went for Original till, he breathed out Sadness's torrential down pour of rain taking it except he got hit by some lightning. A Gold Dragon breathed out fire hitting Original till he pushed it back with Anger's fire taking it down. A Brass Dragon breathed out fire while Original took Joy's Laughing gas and pushed it into the Brass Dragon.

Micheal smiled and said "That's enough join with me Dragons!" They flew over to Micheal and combined with him till he breathed every D&D element defeating Original. This shocked me I knew he was down lower, but I knew we needed our ultimate power. I said "Time for the Legendary Powers Guys!" I started to become cloaked in Gold while Mike was cloaked in Original Red and The Three Knights were cloaked in SpringLock Gray.

Mom and Dad went up together against Micheal who changed back and turned into a master illusionist. Mom cast a blizzard spell while Micheal summoned a fire, Dad tried using a crystal sonic boom but Micheal created a wall to block it. The Pokenerds then got involved summoning typemental spheres hitting him in the back long enough for Mom and Dad to get a couple of hits off before he took them down.

Micheal smiled and said "Andrea want to know something I'm able make this real with illusions control everything even pain make it real. Here is my domain and my illusions when I will it for allies I can make them real. Here's a gift for Uncle Springs and Aunt Goldie." He gave Mom the powers of earth and Dad the powers of fire.

He changed to a Cryowarrior, Foxy and Chica were up. Chica had her Pizza Cannon and blasted away healing the rest and keeping them alive after they would be taken out while Foxy ran forward after dinking Root Beer Rum and slashed off some ice with his enlarged hook. Micheal ran forward and breathed out ultra frigid cold air freezing them in solid ice.

JennyChicken and RonFox went up against Chronoblade Micheal. JennyChicken heated up her Frying Pan and smacked him over the head with it burning him some. RonFox ran forward slashing him a few times after that he rewinded time still feeling pain and took them out by cutting with his sword. He smiled saying "It may feel real but it's not."

Micheal went Gadgeteer Bonnie and Freddy went up. Bonnie was punching like crazy while Freddy surrounded Bonnie's fists in the sound of a banshee. Micheal built a flamethrower and started blasting them with fire. Micheal went Shadow Master, while Fredbear and SpringBonnie went up against him. FredBear started playing his SpringPipes causing natural disasters, SpringBonnie used her SpringGlove-Katar to stab into Micheal. Micheal summoned shadows to attack them with swords and defeat them.

The Three Knights went up and we Micheal went with Angelic Demonic Warrior. Peace summoned a Light Sword while Rage summoned a Darkness Sword and they flew at Micheal slashing into him with Chris blasting Light & Darkness into him, there attacks were stronger than most and in a hue of SpringLock Gray. Micheal summoned a Angelic and Hell Drake and merged with both breathing fire and light defeating them.

Micheal went WereTiger, Mike Launched an Original Red hue Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Original. They attacked with their usual weapons while Mike clawed and bit into Micheal dealing plenty of damage. Micheal grew in size and knocked back Mike and his BeyBlades each and everyone.

It was finally my turn we were back in the pizzeria and he was normal again. He said "I can match you every way possible." I nodded except he couldn't I closed my eyes and imaged 19 of me 18 of them had Typemental weapons and me it was my Magnesium bat. When I opened them it was real, to say the least he was shocked. They started to attack and I called to the elements even combining the Typemental weapons into a laser with Arceus's ring. I fired it and sent natural disasters his way defeating him knocking him down.

After that was over he got up and said "You won that was great now I'll spend some time but like the Pokenerds now it will be my time to go." I saw a portal open and they came over each one had a gift and handed it to me. Matthew said "When you need help which who knows when that will be, will be there. But Time is the same in all dimensions but it stops when it needs to." I nodded opening their gifts seeing a Pokémon figurine representing them. Everyone but Micheal got together to take a picture for them even individual pictures. They then left through the portal letting me catch up with Micheal I knew I would see them again and I could vist the tent.

* * *

 **Andrea: That was eventful**


End file.
